


Masked

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Mark, Idols, M/M, Masks, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rentboys, True Love, all the emotions, i'm jinyoung thankyou, top daddy jinyoung, top!parkjinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 68,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: Rule number 1: Never be late.Rule number 2: Never work off the books.Rule number 3: Never fall in love.Simple rules, until Jinyoung showed up.





	1. Rule 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has caused my beta a great deal of stress, I hope you all love it as much as she did. I already have a few chapters done, so I'm going to update as quickly as she edits. Inspired by my love for markjin.

There were rules. There had to be rules. The rules were different for every client, and every rent boy doing the job, but there were always rules. Guidelines of sorts to ensure that you wouldn’t wind up dead in a ditch or pushed beyond what you were comfortable with. The whole world of hiring a prostitute for nights of secret passion were a lot different than what movies made it out to be. 

 

Generally there were a series of business cards passed down or slipped into pockets of wealthy men and women, and on curious nights they would call the number and set up an appointment at approved locations for specific services. Once the person passed the needed steps to be considered safe, a boy was selected and the rest was kept between four walls.

 

It was around 6:44pm when Mark’s phone buzzed to life, the notification read a new message from someone he knew only as JB. He didn’t know much about the guy, only that he seemed to be one of the men in charge of the service, Mark’s prime contact in scheduling clients since the day he was accepted into the agency. But that was a story for another time.

 

 **JB IM:** VIP Client Requested.  
Only in town for the weekend.  
Full bedroom service requested.  
10:00pm  
Grand Li hotel- Suite 2214.  
Special Requests: Casual dress attire with black or white snapback. Go in through the main entrance but use the far right elevator. 

 

Text me when you’ve left. Be safe.

 

The little addition at the end was always comforting to Mark. Believing that the people behind the curtain actually cared for the men they sent out to do their biddings made Mark feel safer going into every job. 

 

Shooting a quick text back that he understood the instructions, Mark finished his history essay before jumping in the shower to prepare. A laid back customer meant they wanted him to look more boyish than professional. Some men tried to disguise the thirst for younger boys by requiring suits be worn to the visits. Several clients over the years even purchased suits as gifts that were to be worn every time they came to town. Easier to pass up a prostitute as just another client rather than someone you pay big money to pound into a hotel mattress. 

 

Dressing down was easy, he wore something similar to what he would if he were just running errands, only this time a little tighter fitting in just the right places with less layers to remove. The snapback made it casual in his mind.

 

The first rule JB made clear to him when he started was that punctuality was key. Time was money. You arrived when you were scheduled, and never did anything for free.  
He arrived in the hotel lobby at 9:55, and waited outside the room until exactly 10 before knocking twice. Rule one, if they don’t answer the door by the second set of knocks-- you leave.

 

Apparently this client was waiting by the door- Mark had hardly put his hand down before he was face to face with a man in a black face mask. 

 

Seeing this mask was out of the ordinary for Mark, but he knew what it meant. This particular style of mask was commonly worn by traveling asian idols. 

 

Raising an eyebrow, the man in the mask moved out of the way to let him in. Despite the fact that he should have felt a bit of panic, the eyes drinking him in seemed kind. 

 

Mark made sure to lock the door once it was shut, not wanting to risk anyone interrupting their alone time. The client seemed to find that equally as comforting as he bowed in thanks before leading Mark deeper into the suite. It was grand for a situation like this, the overly large suitcase in the corner of the bedroom area let Mark know this man had come a long way from home. He remembered back to the text from JB that he wouldn’t be in town long, and it wasn’t uncommon for famous artists to hear of the service through word of mouth and use them in passing by. 

 

Mark made himself comfortable in the seating area of the suite, watching the host of the evening as he made his way to the bar and poured a glass of water- which he handed over to Mark. 

 

“Thanks.” He said flashing a soft smile, smelling the drink first before he relaxed back against the soft pillows. He gave the glass a swirl even if the liquid inside was simply water, it was more of an alluring habit he picked up over the years. The host sat next to him, black mask still covering a majority of his face making Mark increasingly curious as to what was behind it. 

 

“I know it’s late... thank you for coming. Is there anything I can get you?” He finally said, slowly as if he was processing the words as they came out. Mark was taken back by the question, generally he was the one asking the clients.

 

Mark didn’t know why he was shocked at the somewhat deep tone to this man’s voice. The overly heavy accent made it clear English weighed heavy on his tongue. But if he wanted small talk first, Mark would play along.

 

“The water is fine for now, thank you.” He made his point clear by taking a sip of the cool liquid, letting the tip of his tongue slip out to catch any condensation left on his lips. He noticed how the others eyes seemed to follow his tongue, a slight shift in his position signaling the small advance Mark made had an effect. Good.

 

“So,” he started, getting up from his position on the sofa to set the cup down on the wooden coffee table. His movements were fluid, practiced, wanting to keep the man’s eyes on him at all times. 

 

He wasn’t paid by the hour, so there was no real rush, but Mark didn’t like to dwell. Even if all of his assignments were completed, this was still a job. 

 

“I suspect you want to get down to business. I understand if that is the case.” The man said, rising from the sofa as well with a look about his eyes like he was stalking his prey.

 

“I’m here at your leisure, to help you unwind from a long day. However that may be.” Blinking innocently, he slid a hand up to push the red fringe away from his chocolate eyes and back under his hat. 

 

“I’m aware of why you are here.” he deadpanned, and Mark never wished more that mask was gone. He wanted to know if he was smirking behind the black fabric. He sure as hell sounded like he was. Mark paid attention as the man’s body rose with ease from the sofa, eyeing his prey. It was almost scary how telling just a set of eyes could be.

 

The man was still coming forward, Mark took several steps back until he hit the sliding glass door that lead to the suite balcony. Though he didn’t think the view would be as good as the one before him.

 

In a matter of moments he felt hands on either side of his head, and a breath caught in the back of Mark’s throat making him gulp a little too loud. 

 

“Do I get to know your name? I was not given it earlier.” the man behind the mask asked, keeping a distance between his and Mark’s bodies that actually was starting to irritate Mark. Mark was a bit taken back by the comment, generally people didn’t care. It might have been a culture thing however.

 

“That’s not important, but I would like to know yours. Tell me what you want to hear me screaming later.” Mark tried the seductive route, directing the conversation away from him needing to give his name out. 

 

“Junior, you may call me Junior.” Mark suspected it to be a fake name, most names given to him generally were. Privacy came with the job. Not only did he want to protect his identity, but he understood the clients need to as well. 

 

“Well then Junior,” he liked the way it rolled off his tongue, fingers reaching up to run along the side of the man’s mask. “How can I help you tonight?” his fingers hooked into the fabric like he was about to rip it off, but apparently Junior had other plans.

 

Mark’s wrist was snatched in an instant and roughly pushed against the cool glass, his eyes a bit wide at the sudden outburst. He flicked his eyes from his wrist, to Junior who just shook his head. 

 

“Not allowed.” he made clear. The authoritative tone to Juniors voice had Mark’s cock twitch behind the rough fabric of his jeans. Not many clients had that effect on him. “Behave, and you will have an easy night.” Junior added, and again words failed Mark.

 

Don’t get him confused, it was generally obvious from his slim frame and boyish persona that he tended to be more submissive with his clients, but generally they never put rules in place for him. He felt like a scolded child being told not to touch, which only made him want to touch more.

 

The next few minutes went by were a blur for Mark. Junior seemed to not want to waste any more time with the man he paid generously for.

 

He was dragged by the belt back towards the bedroom area, formalities and small talk seemingly over as he was pushed down to his knees in the center of the room. Juniors hand went up to adjust his mask before his fingers reached out and danced through the vibrant red locks poking out of the snapback Mark had on.

 

“Would you be able to understand me if I spoke in my native Korean?” He asked, and Mark was quick to shake his head no. If it was Mandarin than maybe since his parents taught him from an early age, but the only familiarities he had with korean were often served on a table.

 

“Pity, we will just have to try this quietly then.” And again Mark felt a shiver go down his spine.

 

Junior took a step back, admiring the boy for a moment before he gestured for him to remove his shirt, but tapped at his head meaning the hat was to stay on. Mark got the cue and sat up on his knees some to put on a little show, working a few subtle body rolls into his movements as the shirt was discarded onto the cream carpet. He adjusted the snapback briefly to ensure it was still in place.

 

“Very good.” he was praised, and something about it made Mark’s heart race. His pants growing tighter. That was odd, his body generally never reacted to simple praise like that.

 

It seemed the two were in sync, the silent directions easy enough to follow until Mark was on his knees wearing nothing but a snapback and a smile. Junior finally approached him to run his fingers along Mark’s full lips. The tip of his thumb pushed passed them and Mark was happy to suck on it gently, eyes flicked up to see if Junior was enjoying it.

 

“You’ve done well so far, perhaps a reward is in order.” His eyes crinkled in a way that let Mark know he was smiling behind the mask, again he had to fight the urge to rip it from his face. 

 

Junior moved to undo the buttons on his jeans, Mark had made note of the stiffness in them when the other came closer after he was done stripping. He reached up to help pull the fabric down just enough to free Junior’s hardon from the offensive fabric holding it back. When it sprang up from the elastic band of his boxers, Mark couldn’t help but lick at his lips.

 

He learned early on that visuals were big in the sex industry. Men liked to see a reaction out of their toys even if it wasn’t genuine. They could pretend, just in the moment, that this wasn’t some impersonal paid for experience. Mark found over the years that over the top cock worshipping was often the quickest way to hefty tips.

 

Again no instruction was needed, but he heard Junior mutter something under his breath that he assumed was Korean. From the way Junior was using his fingertips to push Mark’s face closer to the already leaking tip, he assumed he told him to open wide.  
Mark was quick to lick at his lips, providing a slick surface for the tip to slide through as one of his hands slid up to grip at the base of Junior’s erection to steady it. His tongue slid down the slit before curling around the tip, a muffled moan could be heard from above letting him know he was doing well so far. Slowly he started to alternate before rolling his head down along the length, and torturing the tip with his tongue until Junior slammed his head back down mumbling something he didn’t understand. Probably commands to behave which Mark was happy to follow if it meant hearing the man standing come undone. 

 

He was a bit thrown off when his head was yanked off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip he was so happily worshiping. He looked up wantonly, and the other didn’t leave him waiting long as he nodded for Mark to get on the bed, a grunt about hands and knees somewhere.

 

It took almost no time for him to get up, doing as mumbled and getting on his hands and knees so that his ass was bent in just the right way. He was sure to keep still as he heard shuffling behind him, the sound of the suitcase being opened before the weight of Junior’s hand on his lower back letting him know he returned. 

 

The palm felt like it was searing into his skin which was a stark contrast to the coolness of what he knew to be a lubed up finger sliding down the length of his crack before it circled the ring of muscles that needed to be stretched before anything more. When he felt Junior’s finger dip inside the slight sting caused him to hiss louder than he wanted to. This was never the easy part.

 

“I’m okay.” He promised, having felt Junior get tense behind him. He showed the man his words were true by rocking back against the singular digit inside him. The pain soon wore off as Junior got deeper inside him, teasing the bundle of nerves inside him that turned him into a whimpering mess in seconds. 

 

Junior was thorough, working up to three fingers carefully before giving in to Mark’s pleading for more. Luckily Junior made quick work of getting the condom on, filling the void his fingers left with one quick push. Mark cried out, back arched slightly at the burn he felt. Fingers weren’t always a proper gauge at what was to come. 

 

“ _Junior,_ , please… Need you.” Mark whimpered out, his thin body already trembling as Junior stayed still to allow Mark the time to adjust.

 

“Patience.” Was all he said and Mark could scream, but he was a professional. He just whimpered out and tried to roll his hips back against Junior’s own to coax him into giving Mark what he wanted.

 

He thought it worked, Junior’s resolve weakened in the blink of an eye as his hips finally gave Mark what he craved. A light slapping sound could be heard along with mask muffled moans as his hands gripped firmly into Mark’s slim hips.

 

Over time he started to pick up the pace, and Mark honestly felt an enjoyment coil in the pit of his stomach. A dangerous coil. Maybe it was the fact that he felt so exposed. Generally the unattractive business men would match Mark’s nakedness during their time together, but the fact that Junior was basically still fully dressed made Mark feel some type of way. 

 

The sound of Junior’s hips slamming got louder as he went harder, one of the hands on his hips slid up to grab Mark by the shoulder, using it as better leverage as he hunched over to really give it a go. Mark’s moans grew louder to compensate for the smacking sounds, wanting Junior to be able to hear him over them. 

 

He didn’t know when, but at some point Junior removed his snapback. He felt nails rake against his scalp before fingers curls into the longer locks. Junior pulled his head back causing Mark to cry out, not in pain but in pleasure. That seemed to be the reaction he was looking for since Junior only tugged harder and fucked faster. 

 

“I’m gonna.. Fuck… I need to come. Can I come please.” 

 

Another rule- you always ask.

 

Some rules were used more than others. It generally depended on the client at hand, or in hand if they were already started. If he felt comfortable, as he did with Junior, he was more willing to put his guard down. A swift kick to the ribs some years ago by a customer that wasn’t happy Mark came without permission, made him always scared about breaking this one rule.

 

“I want you to... “ There was a pause, as if Junior was trying to find the word, his hips paused and Mark could almost hear the gears turning before what he suspected to be a curse in Korean. “I want you to cum for me, but just from me.” He hoped Mark understood, and he did. Junior wanted Mark to cum from nothing but his cock pounding into him. Easy enough.

 

It didn’t take long for Junior to resume snapping his hips, and even less time for Mark to go back to a total mess under him. His eyes fluttering each time Junior hit that sweet spot just right, the tight coiling in his lower stomach knew he was close, so close.

 

“Gonna- Fuck. _Junior._ ” he gasped out before making a mess of the bed blow. Ribbons of cum shot out of him nearly knocking his breath away. Judging by the now unsteady hip motions from the other, he wasn’t alone. Junior cried out seconds later as he came into the condom, riding out both of their orgasm’s before his hips finally stilled.

 

Mark’s arms gave up on him, his body falling somewhat against the bed as he worked on regaining composure. It was rare he actually felt spent after sex. None to often were clients able to turn his legs to jello in a single round.

 

Junior finally let go of the grip he had on Mark’s hips, his body fell the rest of the way causing Junior to slip out of him. Both of them let out identical whimpers as Mark felt the bed ned to him sink meaning there was another body there. For a few moments the only sound filling the room where their identical panting, each trying to get their heart back to a normal pace. They didn’t need to talk. No corny phrases about how it was the best either had ever had. The air desperately trying to get back into their lungs was enough.

 

He half expected to see Junior as spent as he was when he finally looked over, but despite the heavy breathing the man looked relatively unphased. Mark wanted to believe that behind the mask Junior was as wrecked as he was. If he was, he did a great job at hiding it. 

 

This was always the more awkward part of the job, after the first act was done and the uncertainty of an encore hung in the air. Full service meant he went home when the client told him to. He was done when they were.

 

Junior was first on his feet, pulling up his boxers and pants with ease. Mark was still laid out on the bed, breathing finally returned to normal. 

 

“You may shower before you go.” Junior finally said, eyes diverting to Mark as he reached up to ensure that his Mask was properly in place. Mark must have looked shocked because Junior’s eyes shifted around laughing nervously. 

 

Inside Mark’s head he was screaming. Full service meant he could have whatever, how could that have been it. Never, ever, did full service clients send him off with a shower after one round.

 

“Your tip will be by the door, show yourself out.” and with that Junior bowed his head, excusing himself from the room. Mark was left on the bed still speechless for several minutes before he went to shower.

 

When he was dressed again, he left the bedroom to find the suite empty. Looking a little more he saw the other out on the balcony, phone in hand talking to someone no doubt from back home. Muffled words said in a language Mark didn’t understand could be heard from the other side of the glass, and with that Mark took his cue to leave. He scooped up the white envelop Junior had left next to the door and left. 

 

It wasn’t until he was back at home did he text JB.

 

 **MARK:** Home safe, cash tip left.

 

He twirled the envelop in his fingers before noticing there was something scribbled on the front. Characters he wasn’t familiar with. His phone buzzing snapped him out of his daze. 

 

 **JB IM:** Re-Booked: Next two nights.  
Contract ends Sunday.  
Full bedroom service requested.  
10:00pm  
Grand Li hotel- Suite 2214.  
Special Requests: Leave the snapback at home. 

 

Text me when you’ve left. Be safe.

 

Mark almost blushed reading it, Junior wanted to see him again. Not just again, he but ensured Mark would be his all weekend. How could that be from someone who only wanted one round out of a full service package. A job was a job, and Mark had to keep reminding himself that. It didn’t mean anything.

 

 **MARK:** Confirmed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

10:00 came quicker than Mark thought. It wasn’t like he spent the entire day picking his outfit or anything. Why would he have to impress someone that had already seen him undone and shivering beneath him. This was just a job, Junior was just a client. After this weekend he would undoubtedly fly back to Korea and Mark would continue living. He would go on to have other clients, and soon Junior would be a distant memory as all the others before him were. 

 

He knocked the same as he had the night before and this time Junior took a little longer to open the door for him. He was back in the same black mask as he had been in the night before, and something inside Mark’s chest dropped.  
Why was he wishing the man removed the mask.

 

“ _Junior._ ” He bowed politely, earning him a bow back before Junior moved out of the way to let him in, Mark slipped inside the room before the door was locked and the pair padded their way back to the sitting area.

 

“I’ve decided something.” Junior started as he made his way into his mini bar, and Mark couldn’t hide his smile as he made himself comfortable against the sofa.

 

“What’s that?” He questioned, putting on his cutest face for the client who once again handed him over a glass of water. This man was polite if anything. 

 

“I wish to know your name. Will you please tell me?” He asked, sitting not on the sofa with Mark as he did last time but in one of the chairs opposite him. 

 

Mark thought about it for a moment, moving to sit up some. His fingers played with the glass of water before he took a sip to stall. He did know a name for Junior, probably not his real name, but a name nonetheless. What harm could come in someone he would most likely never see again after this weekend knowing his name.

 

“Mark.” He said casually. There were no rules about giving out your real name, mostly because clients didn’t ever ask. Junior squinted as if he wasn’t sure that was Mark’s real name, and why would he, it wasn’t like he used his.

 

“Mark, it’s a pleasure to formally meet you.” He bowed his head and it took everything in Mark not to giggle. Which also raised the question when did he ever giggle. He knew traditions, he knew he had to be respectful. 

 

“Are you enjoying your time here?” Mark asked, not out of actual curiosity. He didn’t want to pry on what business Junior had in California, but they hadn’t chatted before and he wanted to somehow make Junior feel more at ease that he didn’t need to treat this like some business meeting. Thankfully the question seemed to put the other at ease, he relaxed more against the chair.

 

“I am yes, it’s only my second time in America so I am much enjoying… sightseeing and,” He paused, looking off as if he were searching the sky for the correct words. “The food is good, Happy to be spending time out meeting people.” His words were off, dripping with an air of uncertainty that he might have made a mistake or two. Mark simply smiled letting him know he was following along.

 

“I don’t know how big your home city is, but it’s easy to get lost here. This city can be… loud.” He said, and Junior gave a nod as if he understood. Even if the Idol didn’t do much outside of his scheduled fan meetings and press events with his group during the day.  
“It’s similar, but different. You get used to your home, because it’s home. You know how to get to places easier but…” He shrugged, getting up from his chair to move across the room towards the sliding glass doors. The lit up city below them a sight to see. “I like this city a great deal.” He added, and Mark found himself gravitating towards Junior.

 

His feet had a mind of their own, padding across the carpet and over to the man who was enjoying the view, suddenly jealous of the city that he wasn’t the center of attention.

 

His hands slid out to gently touch Junior’s hips, the other turned his head to see Mark before he looked back out to the city.

 

“Maybe one day you will see Seoul. Have you ever wanted to travel?” He asked, finally diverting his attention to the man he was paying to be there. His hands slid out to gently rest on Mark’s slim hips, pulling him in close to his body.

 

“Korea right? I have always thought of traveling. I was born here but lived in Brazil for a while. I had to re-learn english when I came back.” That was personal, and true, and why was he telling a client his life story. Why was something about the kindness in Junior’s eyes turning Mark into a total unprofessional lush. He had to snap out of it.

 

“If you don’t know Korean what can you speak then?” Junior asked curiously, pushing Mark away from him so that he could turn and draw the shade over the sliding glass doors, wanting them to have that additional privacy. He gave the signal for Mark to start undressing, and Mark being a good rent-boy did as instructed.

 

“Well. English,” He removed his shirt, letting it fall to the floor by his feet. “Portuguese,” His pants followed, “Mandarin.” His boxers were last, kicking them to the side with the rest of his discarded clothes. 

 

Junior just nodded, taking a minute to drink in Mark’s naked body before he undid the top two buttons of the light blue button down he was wearing, stretching his tie out so it hung loose around his neck. His dress tonight was more formal than it had been the night before, and Mark didn’t know why he didn’t notice until just then.

 

“We will have to try with English for now. But you should try to learn Korean.” Mark felt he was smirking, that mask needed to come off. Seeing the wrinkles by his eyes was a new form of teasing that Mark was slowly becoming addicted to. 

 

“Shall we progress to the bedroom?” Junior asked properly, and all Mark could do was nod. He reached out to be the one tugging Junior along this time. 

 

He made quick work of getting them both into the bedroom, sinking right down to his knees as he had the night before. However when he went to undo the button of Junior’s dress pants he was stopped. A soft whimper of protest fell from Mark’s mouth as he looked up, hands resting on Junior’s hips as he waited for instructions.

 

“Junior…” Mark said softly, not scared because he’d been in a position like this more times than he could count, but things were already completely different from the previous night. 

 

“Get to your feet.” He ordered, Mark had to steady himself on Junior’s body to get up but he managed. Not that it lasted long. Junior pushed him back on the bed so that he fell back against the soft duvet. 

 

“I want to see you tonight, all of you.” Junior said softly as he moved between the other’s legs, Mark easily spreading them as Junior hooked his hands around Mark’s thighs and pulled him down to the edge. His ass pressed against Junior’s clothed crotch, he could feel the outline of his erection. Mark was unable to hold back the soft moan that came from the memory of Junior being back in such a familiar place.

 

“I thought about you all day, about knowing you would come again.” Junior spoke, his voice seemed lower and it sent chills through Mark’s body. He went to reply but the warm hand that suddenly wrapped around his length turned most of his vocabulary into moans. 

 

It didn’t take long for Mark to grow hard in Junior’s hand, especially with his hips gently rolling into Mark’s ass like they were. Never before had he actually wished a client would remove them faster. This dizzying effect that Junior had on him was dangerous. 

 

“I was surprised you wanted to see me again.” He admitted, immediately regretting it when Junior’s hand stopped moving. He wished he could have seen the way his eyes reacted, wanting more than anything to know what happened.

 

“Why would you think such a thing? Last night was worth everything.” and Mark blushed.

 

“I don’t know… Generally… ohh fuck… You could have kept me for longer.” He said, not really wanting to go into details about what full service generally meant for other clients. He didn’t like reminding people that he was a prostitute when he was in the middle of a job, not unless that was one of their kinks. 

 

“I thought… you mean I don’t have to be done with you after we…” he asked, hand starting to move again and Mark decided to moan rather than risk answering. His head shaking from side to side letting Junior know that no, they didn’t have to be done.

 

“Well then.” Was all he said before Mark heard that all too familiar snap of a lube bottle, and the night officially began.

 

Maybe it was the knowledge that he didn’t have to hurry up, or the fact that he was familiar with how Mark functioned sexually, but Junior didn’t hold back. He utilized everything from the size of the bed, to how light Mark was which made it easy for him to be bent in whatever position Junior wanted him in. The only thing that didn’t change was the mask that still covered most of Junior’s face. Mark started to hate it, the childish urge to rip it off grew every time Junior would adjust it or make sure it was still in place. 

 

Mark had no idea what time it was when he felt close to cuming for the second time. His entire body on fire from the non stop activities. They had somehow made it from the bed, onto the floor. Junior pounding relentlessly into Mark’s already abused hole. At this point Mark was content to just curse, moan, and scream Junior’s name until his voice was ready to give out on him. 

 

“Please, Ju--Junior.. Can I.” He whimpered, face pushed down into the carpet. He learned quickly that Junior hated when Mark hid his face. Every time he went to look forward his head was yanked back so that the other could see him, and halfway during their second round he started doing it just to get a rise out of his client. 

 

“Yes, hurry. I’m…” He didn’t finish, but Mark didn’t need him to. The second he got permission Mark was covering the floor below him in that all too familiar white substance, making a mental note to silently beg for forgiveness from the cleaning people that would have to deal with the constant mess he seemed to leave. 

 

Thankfully his body was already on the floor when Junior’s hips finally stopped. Mark enjoyed the familiar quiet of their labored breathing syncing with each other as they recovered from the night’s events. Junior didn’t pull out as quickly as he did the time before, instead he hunched over and allowed his forehead to rest on Mark’s shoulder blades. Mark could feel the faint heat of his breath coming from the mask as he too recovered. 

 

When he finally did pull out and move to discard the condom, Mark used whatever strength he recovered to roll over on his back. He noticed that Junior still had on his shirt, but that his pants and boxers were actually discarded this time. Probably for the better, they would have only gotten in the way of what they were trying to do. He also took them being off as a silent victory that Junior was becoming more comfortable with what they were doing.

 

Mark stayed quiet as Junior sought out his boxers and tugged them back on, figuring that meant their night together had come to a close. A much more successful night than the one they previously had.

 

“Your tip will be by the door, shower as long as you need.” With that Junior bowed his head and left as he had the night before. Only this time when Mark left the shower he was alone. Junior wasn’t out on his balcony or anywhere to be found, which Mark found… upsetting. Dirty almost. It was a harsh reality check that he was here for a job, that Junior knew he was just there because he was being paid, and that he needed to let go of whatever fleeting notions he had regarding what his body felt when Junior was around him.

 

He dressed quickly and snatched up the envelop, texting JB as soon as he arrived home that the job was complete for the night. No reply, that was typical. Tomorrow would be his final night with Junior, then his life could go back to normal.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was weird how he slept less and less after his encounters with Junior. It was harder for him to shake off whatever feelings still clung to him even hours after he had left. Waking up with an urge not to shower off the grime he felt, but to scream at the fact that he didn’t feel dirty. To scream at himself mostly for allowing Junior to get into his head, to break several of his rules, but he also wanted to scream at Junior. Ask him why he kept looking at him with those eyes, why he was always so soft even when he was being rough. 

 

Mark decided it would just be best if he spent the day out, used it to clear his head before his appointment later. He had been ignoring texts all weekend from another rent-boy he had become close with over the years. Countless texts asking if he wanted to grab lunch as they often did. The pair would spend hours sharing horror stories back and forth about clients, oddly therapeutic for them.

 

 **MARK:** I’m alive, I swear. Let’s grab lunch.

 

 **BAMBAM:** I thought a trick had kidnapped you! Same place, same time?

 

 **MARK:** I’ll buy, I still owe you from last time anyway.

 

That too, was another story. 

 

Their usual meeting place wasn’t that far from where Junior’s hotel was, a simple Cafe that served ( in Mark’s opinion) the best turkey and sundried tomato panini in the entire city. BamBam would argue that the potato soup was better.

 

Mark arrived a little late, having lost track of time studying for a history mid-term that was coming up. Rushing to get inside the cafe he saw BamBam waiting in line to order their food, meaning he too was late. Mark excused himself passed the few people waiting behind the other before he wrapped his arms around BamBam from behind, giving the younger male a big kiss on the cheek.

 

“Rule oneeeee, never be late!!!” BamBam scolded and all Mark could do was snicker into his friend’s neck, pulling away from him to tuck his hands into his pocket searching for his wallet. Once BamBam placed the order Mark happily swiped his card to pay for the two.  
Mark moved with BamBam once they collected their food and made their way to their usual table around the back. It was weird seeing the place so busy, having to push by large group of people talking in what Mark could have swore was Korean. Words sounding similar to things Junior liked to moan out when they were together.

 

He really couldn’t escape this guy.

 

Not giving it another thought he slid into the seat and removed his snapback, pushing the red fringe back from his face as he took a bite of the scolding sandwich, always in a rush.

 

“How are classes? Any stressful teachers keeping you up late at night?” Code words, they knew even in public they had to be somewhat professional. Never telling each other names, locations of jobs, or excessive details. Classes were appointments, teachers were clients. Both looking of school age made it simple for people passing to assume nothing sinister.

 

“I’ve had the same teacher for a few days now.” He shrugged, sitting back trying to nurse the fresh burn on the roof of his mouth. “Tonight is my last class with him, back to normal monday morning though.” He shrugged, ignoring the raised eyebrow from BamBam.

 

“You’re sure putting in a lot of work for one class. I can’t remember the last time I dealt with anyone for more than like… a night.” BamBam said before finishing one half of his class, Mark just smiled and looked out of the cafe window. 

 

“I have a break Monday night though, then a usual class on Tuesday. I don’t know, this class feels… different.” Mark sighed, spacing out for a moment.

 

BamBam kicked his leg from under the table to get his attention, the noise level dying down drastically as the men sitting near them got up to leave. Mark looked over and for a second he could swear one of them was staring at him, eyes that if he squinted looked familiar but he shrugged it off before turning his attention back to BamBam.

 

“Mark be careful. You can’t get attached to your classes. That’s like.. Worse than breaking the first rule.” He reminded and Mark just waved his hand to dismiss the silly notion that it was even a possibility, BamBam didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press the subject further. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There was no text from JB tonight, not that there would be. The initial text made it clear that Mark was requested tonight as well. He did however shoot off a text when he arrived at the hotel, just to let the man know he hadn’t forgotten, before turning his phone off for the evening. He arrived again a few minutes early, watching his watch until exactly 10:00 before knocking. 

 

Silence.

 

This was new, Junior was generally punctual with his appointments. He gave it two minutes, and knocked again. Silence. Well. Maybe he had stepped out of line the night before? He didn’t miss a message from JB saying the night was cancelled. 

 

Generally at this point relief would wash over Mark. A no answer typically meant he would be able to climb right back into bed and get enough sleep for his exam in the morning. But all he could feel was a worry that something had happened to Junior that would make him miss their appointment. He gave it another two minutes before he decided it was best if he leave, sliding his hand into his pocket to turn his phone back on, figuring it would be best to message JB on the situation. No sooner did he bring his phone out of his pocket did the elevator down at the other end of the hall ding, and out ran Junior looking a bit stressed. 

 

Mark’s eyes went wide as the man ran up to him, trying to catch his breath when he finally was still. His hands gripping Mark’s shoulders to help steady himself.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late! Work took longer than I expected, I didn’t know your number to contact you.” He said between breaths, which made his somewhat broken english even harder to understand but Mark just felt relieved that he was okay. 

 

“I hoped you would be okay, shall we go inside?” He asked and Junior nodded, moving to scan the keycard that granted them access into his suite. He was about to shut the door behind them when he heard his name being called. 

 

“JINYOUNG! JINYOUNG HYUNG” He flinched at the words, turning some and quickly blocking the way so Mark wouldn’t be seen as his band member Yugyeom ran over to him holding his phone in his hand. “Jinyoung hyung….” he started, and Mark caught it before he lost the other in the rest of the Korean. Who this other male was to Jinyoung he had no idea, but he knew that he had been given a false name.

 

He didn’t want to pry, or seem as if he was eavesdropping so he made his way to the familiar sitting area and started to draw the blinds for them. Jinyoung emerged a few moments later to find Mark removing his shirt, and cleared his throat to get the others attention.

 

“Ah… Jinyoung.” he flashed a devilish smile, feeling even more giddy when Jinyoung simply crossed his arms over his chest in reply.

 

“Junior is cute, but I like Jinyoung better. Suits you.” He added, setting his shirt down on the back of one of the chairs before he got down on his knees.

 

“You’re not to go looking me up, please respect my privacy.” he said and Mark put his hands up as if he didn’t have to say any more.

 

“Will you take the mask off if I promise?” He pushed, and he could tell Jinyoung was smiling under it.

 

“No. You know the rules.” He stated, arms relaxing as he undid the tie he was wearing again, tossing it on top of Mark’s shirt before he closed the gap between the two pressing Mark up against the wall.

 

“Jinyoung…” Mark breathed, hands moving cautiously to untuck his shirt from his pants, hating how well put together he always looked when they were supposed to be here for quite the opposite. 

 

“Stay longer tonight. I have such early flight back home. I would like very much to be able to spend more time with you.” He admitted, and Mark could feel the heat creep into his cheeks. Was he fucking blushing?? 

 

It would have been safer to run, to accept an angry JB and cut his losses with a client. It’s not like he’s never run before. JB generally understands once he’s calmed down. 

 

However it seemed like whatever emotions he let seep into this three day fuck fling they had going on outweighed common sense and Mark simply nodded to accept the other’s offer. That seemed to please Jinyoung, he could tell by the crinkles near his eyes and how, somehow, even they seemed to be smiling. 

 

“Should we order… wait no. You’d have to take your mask off.” Mark thought about what they could do to pass the time, fingers idly playing with the belt that was looped through Jinyoung’s pants. “Do you want to go out, for a walk or… does this hotel have a pool?” He asked, and the idea seemed to shock Jinyoung.

 

Actually it shocked even himself, this was totally diverting away from the agenda. He was simply there to provide a hole for Jinyoung to fuck, that was it. However knowing this would be their last night probably forever together had Mark yearning for more. Maybe the only hint of normalcy in whatever this was he did. He had thought long ago that his capability to feel anything when it came to sex was long gone, that feelings had been a thing of the past given how removed he became with clients. It took him a long time to not want to tear his skin off every time he got home, he would spend hours on the floor of his shower just crying and vowing he would end it, but he never did.

 

“They have a pool I believe, but it would be closed right? I really can’t be seen at all.” He said, and a part of Mark understood that, at least the keeping hidden. He was an unseen figure himself, not destine to be more than a nameless face that snuck in and out at all hours of the night. 

 

“We will be careful, come.” He pushed Jinyoung back enough that he could grab his shirt, shrugging it back over his head before grabbing for the others hand to guide him out of the room. No sooner did the door lock did he realize he didn’t know where he was going, but luckily for him Jinyoung seemed to. Probably because he spent more time at the hotel than Mark did.

 

The pair discovered through a slew of signs the pool was on the top floor of the hotel, and held a swim at your own risk policy for guests. Mark didn’t care about lifeguards when they were trying to hide.

 

Jinyoung swiped his key to be granted access to the room, the strong smell of chlorine and fresh washed towels were an attack on the senses as the pair walked over the dry deck to the crystal clear water. Mark wasted no time in stripping his clothes, nothing Jinyoung hadn’t seen before. Once he was stark naked he wasted no time diving head first into the water, Jinyoung moved out of splash’s way as he rolled up the bottoms of his pants to dip his feet in over the edge. 

 

When Mark surfaced he smirked at the sight before him, shaking his wet hair out of his face before he swam over to Jinyoung, hands gripping at the boy’s ankles to keep him from floating away. 

 

“Are you scared of the water?” He asked, wide eyes watching the masked man closely.

 

“Not at all, but I can enjoy you much better from here. Swimming with this would just be a headache.” He made a motion to the mask, eyes crinkling in reply to Mark’s aggravated sigh. Mark again got that childish urge to rip it clean off his face.

 

Did he mention he hated the mask?

 

“Fine, suit yourself. I’ll be over here though, starting without you.” he teased, using his legs to kick off the wall by Jinyoung so he could swim over to shallower water. Jinyoung hesitated for a moment before he got up, removing his pants to join the pile of Mark’s clothing before he walked to the shallow end, allowing himself to get wet up to his hips.

 

“Does this make you happy?” He teased, watching as Mark swam over to him, getting up to press his wet body against Jinyoung’s own.

 

“Yes.” And it wasn’t a lie, but it also had a double meaning. He was done trying to deny that Jinyoung made him feel some type of way, that the blinding kindness in his eyes didn’t give Mark butterflies. Tonight would be their last night together, he had to make it count for something. Who knew when he would ever be able to feel like this again.

 

“You are so beautiful you know, you should smile more often. It’s enchanting.” He praised and Mark stumbled in the water leaning on Jinyoung for support. Blush heating the apples of his cheeks as well as the tips of his ears. He tried so hard to fight off the gigantic grin that wanted to take root in his face.

 

“I wish I could say the same for you, someone won't let me see!!” He whined, and Jinyoung’s laugh that followed was a sound Mark wanted to listen to on repeat for days on end. It broke his reserve and caused him to smile wider than he had in some time.

 

“You don’t need to see it, it’s nothing special I assure you. Average at best.” Jinyoung assured and Mark could only pout in reply, leaning in to press his forehead against Jinyoung’s own as they swayed in the water together. 

 

“Can I request something tonight? Not to take the mask of I promise but will you… undress?” He knew he was really pushing it, it wasn’t his job to ask for favors but he felt bold. Felt like maybe Jinyoung could spoil him just this one time.

 

“Maybe later, if you are good.” Was his reply, but Mark could tell deep down he would get his way tonight. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Time seemed to blur together after that. Mark gave Jinyoung a blowjob on the stairs of the pool which lead to Mark getting fucked in one of the pool chairs. From there the two spilled into the elevator, and narrowly missed someone Jinyoung seemed to know catching them sneaking back into the room. Whatever sparked Jinyoung’s playful mood, Mark wanted to live in these moments forever. It was the first time in a long time this, didn’t feel like a job to him.

 

The two wound up in that all so familiar position of Mark face down on the bed while Jinyoung made the redhead see stars. Collapsing in a pile of limbs and erratic breathing, the two of them fought to gain composure after whatever round that had been. Jinyoung hadn’t removed his undershirt, but it was still more skin than Mark had seen. His defined arms were something that could inspire poetry if Mark actually paid attention in English. 

 

Mark’s eyes were still closed, his face enjoying the softness of the blankets he was laying on when he felt something strange. A set of lips pressed against the back of his neck, trailing along his hairline. It was so soft, so subtle, but it made his heart skip a beat. He tried to quickly look back but Jinyoung was fast with his mask, Mark let out a moan of protest as he nudged his hips signaling for the man to get up, only to whimper when he did causing that slight sting of him pulling out to linger. 

 

“That’s cheating.” he said, turning over onto his back, half expecting Jinyoung to get up and tell him to shower as he did every night, instead the male situated himself between Mark’s legs and pulled him close, despite the sticky mess of their evening getting on his shirt. 

 

“I know, but I’ve wanted to do that for days. Forgive me?” He asked and Mark just huffed, looking away like he was considering it before he leaned over to plant a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek, nosing against the fabric before he relaxed into his arms. 

 

“Should I shower? I don’t want to keep you if you have an early flight.” Mark sighed, in no way wanting the night to end but he had to try and salvage the fact that he kept forgetting he was paid to have sex.

 

Jinyoung fell silent for a moment, looking down at Mark as if he was fighting back the urge to say something before he finally shook his head no, arms pulling Mark close to his chest in some movie like moment. 

 

“Stay.” He whispered, the mask making it almost impossible to hear but Mark didn’t need to be told twice. He just nodded and pushed his face into the nape of the other man’s neck until sleep washed over his body. 

 

When Mark woke up he was alone, small rays of light peeking out from the somewhat open curtains. Confused, and oddly hurt feeling Mark got up quickly to see if Jinyoung had left. No suitcase, no mess, no note? He was just gone, and Mark felt like curling up in a ball on the floor.

 

He couldn’t though, he had to move on. This was just a job for him, and clearly that’s all it was for Jinyoung. He left so easily, so effortlessly. Mark quickly got dressed, deciding to shower at home rather than linger in the room that became more suffocating by the minute.

 

He didn’t even look twice as he went to scoop his tip up on the way out, halting dead in his tracks when instead of a envelop he felt fabric. Looking down at his hand he was clutching the same mask that Jinyoung had been wearing all weekend, he started at it for a while before finally looking to see the note left with it.

 

“Thank you, my beautiful boy. -PJY”

 

There was no tip, but that was okay. Mark had something better.

 

He put the mask on, inhaling the addictive scent of what he guessed to be Jinyoung’s aftershave and walked out, deciding to skip his lunch with BamBam for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone okay? Let me know what you think! Talk to me about it, tell me things you'd like to see, tell me things that had you stressed. I would really love to hear feedback.


	2. Rule Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an actual roller coaster of emotion. but these two were always doomed from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: my beta became a crying mess during this and had to take several breaks, so if you're triggered by feels i'm warning you this chapter is full of them.

There weren’t really words to express just what Mark was feeling once his time with Jinyoung was over. Well there were, Mark just wasn’t willing to say them. There was this void created, feelings sparked to life he didn’t know he was capable of having. Life over the last year had been different. His encounters with Jinyoung, the softness and care he took, and how he lacked everything he spent days being addicted to. It lead to some rather nervous breakdowns when he met with new clients. The all too familiar bugs crawling under your skin sensation that had vanished years ago was back with a vengeance. Every time someone touched him in ways that Jinyoung would, every time someone kissed his body, especially close to his hairline, he wanted to run and never look back. He felt dirty, damaged, broken.

 

After a while the dirty feeling did fade, but it never fully went away. It became more tolerable. 

 

Tonight he was playing the part of arm candy, a role he often found himself in. He’d get paid to stand side by side some business man looking to show off a young stud to all his coworkers and friends, generally it ended with sub par sex in some bathroom or in some dark corner of wherever the client wanted to bring him.

 

He was dressed as per the client's request in something rather flashy but still suited for a night on the town. The pair headed to a club for some asian-music event night. As soon as they walked in the door Mark could tell how this night was going to go. 

 

First, the pair would make their rounds so that anyone the man cared about could get a look at who he brought along. That would be followed by a series of overpriced drinks used to try and make him more willing for whatever the client had planned for them once he got bored or people stopped paying attention to him. Mark could tell by the flashy watch and overly shined shoes he was the type of man that wanted all eyes on him.

 

As if on cue Mark was handed a fruity looking drink that he would probably hate. He smelled it when the man wasn’t looking before he took a cautious sip, trying so hard not to make a face as the overly sugary drink nearly knocked him on his ass. His client didn’t seem to care if it was to Mark’s taste or not, he was too busy making up some rehearsed story about how they met to people that weren’t asking. Anyone with eyes could tell Mark was either paid to be there, or just assumed he was trying to dig for gold. Someone of Mark’s caliber didn’t just spend time with a sleazy guy because he enjoyed his 80’s aftershave and crude humor.

 

“I’ll be back.” He said, offering a fake smile to the client who just grunted before going back to his conversation. Mark had to shake off the bugs that started to crawl hearing some snarky comment about how that man was gonna get some later as he pushed through the dance floor to get to the bathroom. As expected the stalls were filled with people doing anything but relieving themselves. Those sounds were easy enough to block out, Mark was familiar with those sounds and would probably be one of them later on if his client had a say in things, which he did. 

 

For now Mark took to the sink, splashing some cool water on his cheeks to try and calm the disgusted feeling he had, to remind himself that this job was getting him through college and he was better off being thankful that someone even booked him at the prices he was running these days. The usual silent pep talks he gave himself as he played it off like he was just fixing his hair. For some reason tonight was one of his bad nights, a night his mind wandered to what if’s more than the present here and now. That’s why he often found himself in bathrooms when he needed to re-group or hide for a little while, nobody paid attention to other people in bathrooms.

 

Lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice the stranger that came up next to him and washed his hands, apparently one person in the entire bathroom was actually using it for it’s actual purpose. Looking over at the man quickly, Mark, felt as if the air had gotten knocked out of him. This man was gorgeous, probably one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen in his life. Strong features that were still somehow boyish, perfectly styled hair that looked like it would be pure silk to the touch. He had to blink a few times to try and break from his trance, the other seemingly unphased by it just bowed his head and smiled a smile that made Mark want to learn to paint so he could cover his ceiling with it. 

 

Curse bathroom lighting for not properly allowing him to catalogue every detail of this man.

 

He wanted to say something, he almost did. He was so close to speaking out however it seemed his client had other ideas. The man burst into the room in a fit of laughter that had Mark’s attention pulled away from the majestic creature before him.

 

“There you are kid!” The man roared, moving to yank Mark out of the bathroom and this was one of those situations where he wanted to run. He wanted to kick and scream his way back to whoever was in the bathroom.

 

He didn’t though, because he was a professional, and when the man dragged him to the predicted corner to get his money worth, Mark had no choice but to comply. Luckily the man didn’t last very long, his services were over as soon as his pants were pulled back up and a wad of bills were shoved into Mark’s back pocket as a tip for a job well done.

 

It was moments like these he missed Jinyoung the most. Missed the delicate way he actually treated Mark as if he were human, not a just for hire doll to do with as one pleased. Even if that’s what he technically was. 

 

Leaving the club was a blessing. The feeling that he could breath again now that the fresh air was washing the smell of his client away. Mark reached his hand into his pocket to text JB that the job was finished when he saw that he had a missed text from JB. Odd. He never texted him in the middle of a job. That had to mean it was urgent. 

 

He was reading this text wrong, he had to be. Maybe he was tired, maybe the phone was lagging and something got sent by accident. This couldn’t, he couldn’t.

 

**JB IM:** VIP Request: Tonight.  
Full bedroom service requested.  
11:00pm  
Grand Li hotel- Suite 2214.  
Special Requests: Smile.  
Text me when you’ve left, be safe.

 

It was a coincidence. Some other client just booked him for the same room. A room he hadn’t stepped foot in for 14 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days. Not that he was counting or anything.

 

He was wrecked to say the least, even if he didn’t quit.

 

Maybe he didn’t quit for this reason, maybe he had been waiting and hoping that one day his mysterious masked man would be back. If this even was him. A small part of his brain kept telling him that it could just be a different person. That maybe Jinyoung wasn’t back in town. 

 

Or maybe he was. 

 

MARK: Confirmed.

 

A quick glance down to his watch had him freaking out. The appointment was scheduled for 15 minutes from now meaning he had to bolt it.

 

To say Mark was nervous was an understatement. His stomach seemed to knot more and more as he made his way through the all too familiar lobby, and up to the 22nd floor. He could feel the de-ja vu of him and Jinyoung running at full speed to get back into the hotel room before someone that knew Jinyoung saw them together. He checked his watch, he was right on time. 

 

Two knocks to the door at exactly 11:00, followed by what felt like time stopping. The door swung open and there he was, same black mask as last time. Mark’s heart skipped a beat as he drank in the figure that had only became a distant memory over the months. 

 

As unprofessional as it may have been, Mark didn’t wait to be invited inside. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, pushing his face into the side of it as he pressed their bodies close. Jinyoung seemed to have the same sentiment as Mark’s back soon hit the door, signaling Jinyoung’s unwillingness to let him go. 

 

They stayed like that for awhile, the only sound their gentle breathing as Mark seemed to forget all the progress he made over the last year of getting his life back together. Re-establishing the rules, not wanting to crawl out of his skin when a client finished with him. He remembered how much he missed Jinyoung’s gentle touch and was back to square one in seconds.

 

“You came back.” He said in shaky Korean, Jinyoung’s eyes lit up from behind the mask at the familiar sounds.

 

“You learned Korean.” He replied back in his native tongue and Mark just smiled, giving a simple shrug as he pulled away.

 

“Thought I might need it one day.” He tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but clearly learning another language for someone you didn’t know if you were ever going to see again was, in fact, a big dead. 

 

Lacing his fingers with Jinyoung’s own to tug him further into the room. It looked exactly the same, as if the hotel preserved it for the boys return. Down to the same odd Korean magazines that were laid out on the table for the current guest’s enjoyment. The only thing that really changed was that Mark could now understand what it was saying. But he doubted that anything between those pages mattered more than what he had in front of him.

 

“Have you been in town long?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight of more luggage than the last time. Was he staying longer? Mark was only booked a day longer than he had been the time before, but there seemed to be baggage for weeks worth of traveling.

 

“I arrived a day or two ago. Spent some time trying to get rid of the jet-lag. Didn’t want to fall asleep on you as I almost did our first night together.” He said and Mark couldn’t hold back the smile. “You’ve changed your hair.” He added, reaching out to run his fingers through the now strawberry blond locks, the freshly buzzed sized let him know it was a recent change.

 

“Do you like it?” Mark asked and smiled wide when Jinyoung nodded in return. 

 

“I think it suits you perfectly, if I might… I’d like to be able to see it every night I’m here. I am leaving again Monday morning.” Jinyoung asked, head tilting to the side as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, pulling Mark down into his lap with ease. “I know I have to go through other people but, if you’re free may I steal you away?”

 

Mark had to pull out his phone, unprofessional yet again but it was easier to look and see what he had planned. Clients were marked in purple, as obvious by Jinyoung’s name being added by JB for the night, though he quickly turned his screen away as so the other wouldn’t see the amount of clients he had lined up for the other days. He could tell that Jinyoung got a slight peak. The grip on his hips tightened as Mark flipped through his various appointments to find what times he was free. He quickly edited his calendar to include Jinyoung through the days he said he was staying, happy that no other clients had the opportunity to be booked before him. No sooner did the bars of Purple bearing Jinyoung’s name appear on the calender did his phone to buzz to life.

 

**JB IM:** Confirmed. Be Safe.

 

“I can make it each night as early as 7pm.” He said and turned to see if that was good enough, Jinyoung just nodded that it would do before Mark’s phone vanished back into his pocket. That would give him ample time to complete the school work he had to do before devoting his time to Jinyoung.

 

Once everything was said and done Mark turned his body quickly to straddle Jinyoung’s hips, fingers sliding up his chest and neck till he was dancing along the hem of the black fabric. He was so close to ripping it off, fingers dipping under just to feel the soft skin under. It was like a drug to Mark. Jinyoung reached up to coil his fingers around Mark’s wrist, giving him that warning look with his eyes that made Mark’s pants tighten. He didn’t know what he liked more, being praised by Jinyoung, or his warnings.

 

“If you keep being bad, I won’t get undressed later.” He stated matter of factly, somehow still knowing that it was something Mark craved.

 

Mark pulled his hands away almost instantly and put them up as if he surrendered, he was in no way going to mess up the chance to maybe see Jinyoung completely naked for the first time. No doubt still with the stupid mask but that he would learn to live with. 

 

“One of these days you’re going to give in to me though. Maybe the next time you come to America.” That would be assuming that Jinyoung would actually hold off on finding someone home in Korea for the chance to sleep with Mark again, a notion he knew was stupid.

 

“I’m not sure when that will be, but for now we can enjoy these few days. You are mine for them right?” Jinyoung asked and Mark nodded happily, leaning into Jinyoung to place a gentle kiss to his left cheek, wishing that it was skin his lips were touching.

 

“I’m just lucky you keep showing up on the weekends. I had a heavy week at school, I think they are going overboard with the assignments. Provided I get all of my homework done I can be yours whenever you need me.” He noticed how again Jinyoung’s grip grew tighter. Had he known a year ago he overheard BamBam and he talking in the cafe he would have understood the look flaring in Jinyoung’s eyes to be jealousy.

 

“You can bring your homework here to do it, I promise to behave. If it’s Korean I can even help you.” He tried to calm the inner rage, pushing all thoughts of what assignments Mark had been given in his absence. 

 

“I don’t think you’re paying to watch me write essays, or is that your way of saying you want to role play. I’ll be a naughty student, and you the teacher that keeps me after?” He smirked, leaning his head down to pepper Jinyoung’s neck with soft kisses. 

 

It took Jinyoung a bit to respond, the fingers curled into Mark’s hips served to pull them down against him to show the other that was actually a rather lovely idea.

 

“Professor Jinyoung, I swear I did my homework… I just left it at home.” He kept up the charade, rolling his hips down as he kept kissing lower. Only pulling back when he needed to slid down to the floor to keep kissing his way down to Jinyoung’s growing problem.

 

“That’s Professor Park. And you’ve used this excuse before, do you not take this class seriously? You have a failing grade.” Jinyoung tried to keep a straight face, a mix of pleasure and entertainment as he watched Mark make quick work of his belt. 

 

“I promise to study harder sir.” Mark said in Korean, looking up with devilish eyes as his fingers blindly pulled Jinyoung from his boxers, stroking at the length to help get it hard for him. 

 

“How..” Jinyoung had to lay his head back for a moment, composing his thoughts which was difficult given how pink and inviting Mark’s lips seemed to always look 

 

“How do you plan… to do so?” He asked, moving his hand to push Mark’s longer hair away from his face.

 

“Oral exam.” He said in Korean before going down on the other. His nose pushing into the fabric of his Boxers as he swallowed around the length, using what he knew Jinyoung liked from the previous times they had been together, and judging from his reaction he still knew what the other likes.

 

Hands gripped tighter into his hair as he twirled his tongue around the length, content to just stay down there for hours if Jinyoung would let him. Wanting to get lost in the taste he had become addicted to. The heavenly weight of Jinyoung’s cock against his tongue as he pushed him over to his orgasm. The salty sweet liquid that he swallowed with ease before pulling up, licking at his lips for any leftover drops. Jinyoung fluttered his eyes down as he again pushed Mark’s strawberry blond fringe from his face. Moments like these he felt more like he was doing this just for fun, rather than he was getting paid to do so. 

 

When it stopped feeling like a job Mark knew he was in danger.

 

“Well… Maybe we can pull your grade up a bit if you’re willing to work like that for it.” He yanked Mark up to him and for the first time himself, wished the mask wasn’t there. Curious to know what he tasted like on Mark’s tongue.

 

“I think we can bring it up to an A by the end of the weekend.” He assured and climbed off Jinyoung, pulling him to his feet before he started to lead him to the bedroom but the other stopped him. 

 

“Come first. Let us enjoy tonight.” Jinyoung nodded towards the sliding glass door, pulling the smaller male outside with him. Mark allowed his body to be trapped between the railing and the comfort of Jinyoung’s chest. He leaned some to rest his head gently on Jinyoung’s shoulder as his attention focused on the city, listening to the bustling sounds of cars honking and people down below carrying on casual conversations. 

 

They stayed like this for a few moments before Mark turned around, Jinyoung seemed lost in his thoughts, a pensive look between his brows as his arms wrapped tighter around Mark in a somewhat protective manor. Mark’s breath hitched in his throat but he didn’t dare react, he couldn’t keep giving into these feelings. He had to be strong, Jinyoung was going to eventually leave him again.

 

“I missed you, beautiful boy.”

 

Mark was wrecked.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

FLASHBACK

 

Traveling was always stressful in it’s own way, but when your mind was racing in a million directions, it was that much harder.

 

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how, but he managed to leave Mark quietly the morning he was due to fly back to Korea. When he woke up the first thing he felt was confused that there was an odd weight next to him. Save for when a bandmate would nap next to him, he was generally alone most nights. 

 

Looking down at the tufts of red hair peaking out everywhere, Jinyoung honestly thought he’d seen an angel. Mark was an enchanting creature that crept into every fiber of his being, someone that in the short few days they had been doing their thing, captured Jinyoung in ways he didn’t know someone could. It was probably why Jinyoung didn’t think twice at the cost when he reserved the smaller man for the duration of his trip. Money well spent if he could have this moment, only once in his life.

 

His movements were careful, not wanting to disturb Mark’s sleep and make his goodbye any harder than it already was. The pangs he felt in his chest as he went about ensuring he didn’t leave anything behind. Well he was leaving something behind, but that was out of his control. As hard as he tried to tell himself that Mark just saw him as a job, that he would be foolish to think his affections were real, there was a small part of Jinyoung that truly believed that the way Mark looked at him sometimes was genuine.

 

He carefully walked back over to the bed, pulling the covers up to ensure that Mark was kept warm in his absence. Bending over he ghosted his fingers through his fringe to get a final glimpse of his face before he leaned in to gently kiss at the apple of his cheek.

 

“Wait for me… I will come back for you. I promise.” And he meant it, even more so after Mark gave a slight smile in his sleep, burrowing closer into the blankets as if he understood.

 

With that Jinyoung knew he had to leave, he scribbled down a note and left it by the door with his mask for Mark to keep. The whole flight home to Korea he tried to sleep, tried to clear his mind of red hair and bright smiles. Of laughs that sounded more angelic than any he’d known before it. One of his bandmates noticed how distant and uneasy Jinyoung had been during the duration of the flight and pulled him aside once they landed to check if he was okay.

 

“Hyung, are you troubled?” Jackson started but Jinyoung just shook his head no, a blatant lie.

 

“I just forgot something in LA.” Jinyoung sighed, looking down at his feet for a moment.

 

“Was it something valuable?” Jackson asked, a true worry for his hyung and friend.

 

“Priceless.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With every client there was generally a format. How every night was going to go could be forecasted by Mark after 5 minutes of meeting them.

 

The kinky ones were not as mysterious as they wanted to be, the vanilla ones were painfully obvious and clumsy, the abusive ones were sometimes harder to detect but Mark had gotten better over the years of telling when a client was going to step out of line before it happened. His accidents had reduced significantly over the years which he considered a win in it’s own right. The point being, they were all predictable. 

 

Except Jinyoung. 

 

The masked enigma that could have Mark come undone with a simple eye crinkle. A man that still covered his face when he laughed even if it was already covered. Every time Mark thought he knew what he was getting himself into, Jinyoung threw him a curveball that had him back on his ass, sometimes literally. 

 

Mark wanted to set the rules, wanted to make it clear to Jinyoung that there was an order and he would abide by it for the sake of his own sanity. For the sake of any chance of surviving the aftershock he would go through come monday morning when Jinyoung departed yet again for the other side of the world. After their first night reunited, when Jinyoung decided he would rather just enjoy Mark’s company in lieu of sleeping with him, Mark stopped trying to predict how the rest of this weekend would go. He decided then and there to just allow himself to give in, this one last time. 

 

He would suffer the consequences of being so foolish as he did the previous year.

 

Truth be told he was thankful Jinyoung wanted to give him a night off. Three clients in one day would have pushed him past his limits. Not that he hadn’t done it before, but he wanted to be cleaner for Jinyoung. Regardless of the fact that every caress laid on his skin by the other seemed to wash away the bugs that had been crawling still from his previous client, he still wasn’t clean. Mark opted for a shower which Jinyoung suggested was a good idea. He would use that time to excuse himself and eat. 

 

And maybe it was the fact that when Mark emerged from his shower he saw clean clothes folded for him on the bed with a note about how he should make himself comfortable in Jinyoung’s absence, but he knew right then and there that he choose the right profession. If for no other reason other than it lead him to Jinyoung. Fleeting as it may be, an overwhelming sense of peace washed over him as he shrugged on the shirt that had been laid out for him, it’s loose fabric hanging over one shoulder as the sleeves covered a majority of his hands. The pants hung just right on his hips. Knowing what Jinyoung said about not sleeping together but Mark still opted to leave the boxers in their place on the bed just incase Jinyoung changed his mind.

 

When Jinyoung finally returned, Mark was laid out on his stomach on the bed. Feet kicking in the air as he focused on whatever cooking show he settled on. Jinyoung snapped a mental picture, groaning at how sinful Mark looked with his slightly exposed neck, and collar bones. The suite he wore earlier was nice, but it wreaked of other men. At least now he knew the only scent on Mark was his own.

 

“Are you staying with me tonight?” Jinyoung questioned, moving towards the bed as he shrugged off the sweatshirt he had been wearing.

 

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Mark asked, turning his body some so he was laid out on his back. The shirt riding up to tease Jinyoung with hints of pale skin. All he could do was nod yes before crawling into the bed with Mark.

 

Jinyoung situated himself between Mark’s legs, pressing his face into the exposed skin of his neck, inhaling the scent of his own body wash and a smell that was so painfully Mark. The only peace he found was in detecting no other hint of another man. A small victory.

 

“Tomorrow I have events all day, but I will return around 8:00. I’ll leave a room key for you on your spot.” He mumbled, still enjoying the feel of being so close to Mark’s skin. 

 

“Jinyoungie, if you keep this up I won’t be able to behave.” Mark whimpered, but Jinyoung wanted Mark to rest so he pulled back. Instead he gave the smaller male a playful smack to the hip before he moved to go about getting ready for bed. Always in private, and Mark didn’t want to pry. In the end Jinyoung came back to him in bed, the two slept well for the first time in over a year, tossing and turning over as Jinyoung wrapped protective arms around Mark. He didn’t need to dream, his reality was finally better again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Earth to Mark. Hello! Is there anyone home.” Bambam nudged his best friend for the 7th time that hour. Mark snapped back from his glare out of the window to look at the friend he was being so rude to.

 

“You haven’t touched your food, you haven’t touched your drink, you keep looking off to the distance and smiling. I think my Markeypoo is in love.” He teased, sitting up straighter so he could try and put emphasis on his point. 

 

“I am not! Just… remember that client I told you about, a year ago?” He caught himself, looking around to make sure nobody heard him. “Teacher. The class I took for a few days.” He reminded and BamBam raised an eyebrow.

 

“The one that when it ended had you on a two week hiatus, followed by a spree of late night texts talking about how you wanted to melt your skin off because your other teachers needed to shower. Yes, oh I remember.” BamBam crossed his arms over his chest, already not liking where this was going.

 

“Well I’m back in class, no don’t give me that look. You know we have to follow our course schedule.” Mark pouted, trying to ignore the way BamBam’s eyes were currently trying to drill holes in his head.

 

“You have turned down classes before, why would you… Was it just for the night?” He asked and when Mark shook his head BamBam thought he would surely have a stroke. “What are the rules Mark! When does your class end.” He was aggravated, Mark could tell. 

 

“Monday morning, the professor flies home to Korea.” A personal detail that had him busted. He knew it the second BamBam started to snicker under his breath, he put two and two together about his best friends recent real school schedule.

 

“So that Korean Culture class and Korean Language class you enrolled in weren’t just for easy A’s.” BamBam called out, and Mark had to fight the urge to grab the nearest spoon and hurl it at the younger of the two. Instead he decided to just mumble into his sandwich about how it would be best if BamBam just shut up before he put him out of work for a while.

 

The teasing didn’t stop for the rest of the lunch and Mark had to ask himself why he became friends with BamBam every time he asked him if he liked his Kimchi spicy.

 

Their lunch together ran later than normal, and when he looked at the clock he realized he sucked up a majority of his studying time. He had been hoping to get everything done before his appointment with Jinyoung so he could devote more time to just being with the male as they did the night before. 

 

With that he said his goodbyes and raced back to his house to grab his books. Figuring he would only take what he needed to get the two essay’s due done. Halfway through zipping up his bag Mark had a mental breakdown about what he was doing. This was a job, he was going to work. He was not going to his boyfriend’s house to study, he was going to a hotel he was paid to be going to, because Jinyoung paid a large sum of money to fuck Mark whenever he wanted. Sliding down to the floor, Mark’s mind waged a brutal war on itself. Constant back and forths about how Jinyoung wasn’t using him for sex, about how there might be something there, about how he should just let himself live for once. Who knew if Jinyoung would ever come back to America, or even want to be with Mark again if he did. Why shouldn’t he live up to this. 

 

Well the glaring what if Jinyoung didn’t feel the same way loomed heavy in the back of his mind, but who laid out clothing for someone with no intention on sleeping with them if they didn’t care. He couldn’t possibly feel sorry for Mark could he? Was that why he didn’t want to sleep with him. Did he feel bad that Mark was someone who spent their time getting fucked for money? Again he dove deeper into that dark place of his mind. 

 

By the time he pulled himself together he was late, for the first time in his career. If that was the proper term for prostitution. Racing with a backpack through the lobby once his cab pulled up, he nearly broke the button for the 22nd floor trying to make the elevator move faster. On his way out he ran head first into someone, nearly toppling over onto the floor. When he looked up he saw an all too familiar face, squinting to make sure he saw right before he smiled. 

 

“Jungkook, what are you doing here?” He asked, adjusting the backpack over his shoulder to make it less of a pain.

 

“Suspecting the same thing as you.” Jungkook winked, and for some reason Mark felt jealous. Why was he on this floor. It was highly possible other men on this floor requested their services. Someone had to give Jinyoung the information to find them. But the thought that he was on the exact floor, for the exact reason Mark was had his blood boiling.

 

“Repeat client?” He questioned and Jungkook nodded as he got on the elevator.

 

“Some guy in a mask. Don’t remember a name. J something or other.” He said as the doors shut and down with the elevator went Mark’s heart. Could it… it couldn’t be. He was scolding both Jungkook’s unprofessionalism, and the fact that someone as pure as Jinyoung would ever consider touching him. There had to be another man in a mask...on the same floor… who’s name started with a J.

 

He was even later now, rushing to the door he used the card key that Jinyoung had left for him. The lights were all on which meant Jinyoung had returned already, walking cautiously into the room Mark was scared of what he would find. The room didn’t smell like sex, which was a good sign, no subtle hints of the spiced aftershave Jungkook was wearing lingering about. As he set his bag down by the sofa he walked into the bedroom half of the suite to see Jinyoung emerging from the bedroom, clothing still in tact, bed still made. He was unconvinced though.

 

“You’re quite late.” Was all he said and Mark felt the childish urge to stomp his foot.

 

“Is that for the better? It would have been rude of me to walk into something I shouldn’t have.” He folded his arms, not sure why he was jealous when he was the one who slept with a different man every other day.

 

“Outside of me showering there wasn’t much for you to see, I got back early expecting you to be here.” He said and Mark suddenly felt like a horrible person. Jinyoung had been, waiting for him… so who. Who was Jungkook visiting?

 

“You didn’t? I just saw another worker leave. I assumed…” He put his head down in shame, suddenly feeling rather small for assuming the worst of a man he should have known was better than that.

 

“And you figured it was me who he was entertaining.” The voice sounded angry, scary almost. Mark’s head snapped up to view a taller stood Jinyoung. He took quick glides to close the gap between them, pushing Mark up against the wall of the bedroom. “Stupid boy, what on earth would make you think I would want anyone else?” He scolded, and again Mark wanted to hide in on himself.

 

“He said.. Guy in a mask. He was on this floor. I didn’t want to be so proud to think, that… that.” He whimpered, turning his head so that he didn’t see Jinyoung’s hard glare boring into him. 

 

“There are none other that I wish to spend my time with than you Mark. Do you not see how important you are to me?” Mark was expecting Jinyoung to sound angry, but the voice break made him realize he was…. Sad.

 

In the blink of an eye Jinyoung moved to pull Mark close to his body, arms wrapped so tight it felt suffocating, yet was probably the first time Mark could breathe since he entered the room. He didn’t hesitate to push his face into Jinyoung’s neck, hands weakly sliding up to curl in the fabric covering his hips.

 

“I promise you, none other have came in here but you. There are none else. Close your eyes, please.” Jinyoung asked, Mark looked up at him confused for a few seconds but he nodded, eyes closing tight. Even when he felt Jinyoung pull away he kept his eyes shut, being obedient for probably the first time since they met. It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to return, tying something soft around Mark’s eyes. Confused he cocked his head to the side when Jinyoung was finished, reaching up to feel along the silk like material keeping his vision dark. 

 

“I’m not yet ready for you to see me, but you’re being patient and that’s good. Keep waiting for me to be ready, and I promise you that I will share my bed with only you, beautiful boy.” He praised, and Mark became a puddle on the floor. His body reacting in ways he didn’t know it could as he blindly reached out for the other male, needing some type of contact. He instead got picked up and tossed onto the bed in an overly erotic display of strength. 

 

“Jinyoungie... “ Mark breathed, his smile so wide as he felt the bed dip, knowing fully well that Jinyoung was eyeing him like the predator that he was. Every time he felt the bed dip closer to him, his heart would skip another beat. He was sure that by the time he felt the space near his head drop that his body couldn’t be more surprised, but when would he ever learn that Jinyoung was full of tricks.

 

It was soft at first, almost as if nothing happened. A faint brushing against his lips like fingertips almost. His mouth opened slightly almost instinctively. Ready for whatever Jinyoung would give him but instead he was met again with that ghost like feeling. He breathed out Jinyoung’s name a final time before he felt it. For real this time. Lips. Pressed against his own. Jinyoung was kissing him, which meant his mask was off. It was life changing, and soul crushing at the same time to know that he was still forbidden from seeing the beauty above him. Jinyoung had to be beautiful, there was no way a man with eyes like his wasn’t the center of the universe. 

 

Mark reached up to put his fingers under Jinyoung’s chin, sliding them carefully up to feel no fabric obstructing his path. That alone caused him to moan. Never did he think the loss of something so simple would ignite his entire body on fire but it happened. He surged up to push their lips harder together, fingertips finding a new obsession with the feeling of Jinyoung’s soft cheek under them. As Jinyoung shifted, Mark made way for him to slip between his legs. Thighs raising up to rest on Jinyoung’s hips as he got lost in the feeling of Jinyoung on top of him.

 

The kiss only parted when the two seemed equally as starved for oxygen. Soft pants followed by even softer kisses filled the following hour. Content to just lay like that forever if it was Jinyoungs will, despite how turned on their lower halves obviously were. The fact that he finally got to feel how soft and full Jinyoungs lips were, the fact that he was tasting the sweetness on his tongue as it danced with his own for control of the kiss, this right here melted away every worry Mark allowed himself to have over the last few hours. It also created a new rule.

 

No more kissing clients. Unless that client was Park Jinyoung.

 

No more kissing because any other lips that touched his would pale in comparison to the soft clouds currently lifting every single trouble of his away. Stunned by how effective kissing someone you cared about could be put his past few years into a rather harsh perspective. Every kiss before this, be that they were forced for work, never felt like a chore. In fact he enjoyed kissing to an extent. But they never felt like this. Like his heart would hammer out of his chest if Jinyoung took too long between kissing his lips, and his jaw. Like he would fight wars as long as Jinyoung bit his lower lip the way he did every night for the rest of his life. 

 

Maybe Jinyoung noticed the panic that stirred in Mark at the fleeting noting that he was even considering a forever. Nobody in this field had a forever, people didn’t realistically whisk away sex workers for a happily ever after. Mark’s body became rigid, causing Jinyoung to pull away curiously. 

 

“Mark…” Jinyoung whispered, pushing his nose against Mark’s cheek before he pushed his fingers up under his chin. 

 

“Tell me you’ll stay. Even if you don’t. Lie to me, just for tonight…” Mark said shakily, in Korean to really drive his point across. Generally Jinyoung would never lie, the thought of it drove him mad. But he understood. He couldn’t see the fear in Mark's eyes but he felt it 

 

“Of course I’m staying. Right here with you beautiful boy. To kiss these lips every night, to hold you every morning.” Jinyoung spoke between peppered kisses to Mark’s lips and neck. Never had Mark been so thankful for a layer of fabric on his face, soaking up the tears he so desperately was trying to fight off. 

 

Call it a build up of emotional repression over the last few years, and Mark not really being as numb to sex as he thought. Or maybe it was just Jinyoung was someone so untouchable that Mark didn’t stand a chance, but here, in this bed, Mark felt alive for the first time. 

 

“Kiss me!” Mark whimpered, moving to try and pull Jinyoung up so he could get what he wanted, instead Jinyoung used whatever strength advantage he had to pin Marks arms away as he continued to kiss lower and lower. Hot breath ghosting over the bulge in Mark’s pants causing his hips to roll up wantingly. 

 

Thankfully Jinyoung wasn’t much to tease like Mark seemed to be. Before he knew it his hips were being lifted and his pants thrown about the room. He shivered at the air brushing over his erection, but no sooner did he go to open his mouth was he met with the heat of Jinyoung’s mouth taking him down to the base without a moment's hesitation. A slew of rather lewd curse words flowed from his mouth as his cock was met with the perfect amount of suction, and the right amount of saliva. Both those things mixed with how plush and full Jinyoung’s mouth were had Mark a writhing mess under the man. 

 

His eyes fluttered, legs spread wider by Jinyoung. who dedicated equal time to Mark’s balls as he did his erection. It wasn’t until he felt the wet of Jinyoung’s tongue trail down to his ass did he say a prayer for everyone that would try and sleep tonight. Jinyoung’s tongue pushed by the ring of muscles, eating Mark out in a way that made him swear they had swapped jobs for the night. Fingers gripped into soft linens as Jinyoung spit into Mark’s entrance, using it as lubrication for his finger to glide in. More curse words in a mix of both Korean and English fell from the prostitutes lips as Jinyoung decided to wrap his lips back around Mark’s cock, just about the same time he slid a second finger in. As if he wasn’t tortured enough. The blindfold did add that extra sensation however. The loss of one sense had all the others heightened. He was so hyper aware of everything he had to stop Jinyoung seconds after he put a third finger in or he was sure he would cum before they got to the good part. 

 

A bit of rustling could be heard through the room, followed by the bed sinking again, Jinyoung was back with a heated kiss that again, nearly pushed Mark over the edge. 

 

“You have a choice tonight. Kissing and the blindfold stays on, or you get to see me completely naked.” he said, and Mark wanted to smack him for the audacity of trying to make him pick. All he could do was let out a long protesting sigh before his hands slid up to feel that Jinyoung was in fact, naked. Well. Guess he was dealing with that mask again. 

 

“Naked, naked, please fuck. Let, off!” That was smooth Mark. Good job. 

 

Again more rustling followed by his head being moved. The blindfold was removed and there was Jinyoung in all of his glory. Stark naked and so beautiful Mark was back to wanting to write poetry. He really should consider an English class next semester. The way Jinyoung looked needed to be put into words.

 

“Beautiful.” he breathed out, and he could swear he saw the mask turn red from it’s owner blushing behind it. 

 

“Are you wooing me now? This is supposed to be your night.” Jinyoung teased before ripping open the condom package, and sliding the rubber onto his erection. 

 

“I can be cute. Why are you the only one that can be… FUCK!” Mark gasped when Jinyoung slid inside. One slow push till his ass was against Jinyoung’s hips. 

 

“Language!” snickered Jinyoung, and Mark nearly swung a pillow at him.

 

His hips started to roll, slow at first, teasing as he worked the lube into Mark well enough to know he wouldn’t be hurt. He ignored every cry for more, every whimper to go faster, and Mark suddenly wished he was on top so he could just get what he wanted. It took what felt like ages for Jinyoung to start snapping those hips in the most blissful of ways. Marks jaw slack as he did nothing but moaned out. Again he was sorry for anyone trying to sleep. His volume control was gone the second Jinyoung hit that sweet spot, and decided to jackhammer home. Marks knuckles turned white from how tight he was gripping at the blankets, doing nothing to stop the burn his entire body felt. Mark gasped when he felt Jinyoung push his face into his neck. The sweat from Jinyoung's face clashing with the beads dripping down his own skin. Body on fire as he clawed down Jinyoung's back, blunt nails leaving little red lines of passion against the slightly milky skin. He was close, without needing anything more than the sound of Jinyoung moaning in his ear and his hips slapping against his ass. 

 

“Jinyoungie. I’m gonna. Please can I cum.” Mark whimpered, a wreck as he waited for the okay. He always waited. Even if Jinyoung was different there were some rules he couldn’t break. As soon as Jinyoung grunted a reply Mark took seconds to coat both of their chests in cum, his mind going blank as he felt Jinyoung stutter as his own orgasm ripped through him, filling the condom with every last drop before he fell on top of Mark. 

 

Breathing heavily, unable to pull himself up, Mark just wrapped a tired arm around Jinyoung and kept him close. Heart hammering so loud he didn’t doubt Jinyoung could hear it being so close to him. This was probably how it was supposed to feel. Normalcy. Actually caring about people you had sex with, enjoying it. 

 

At this point the only glaring reminder that he was, what he was, was the mask. Hiding his identity kept that shred of sanity in Mark from letting him fall any deeper in trouble than he already was. 

 

Jinyoung went to move but Mark whimpered. Pulling the male closer as he used his legs to keep him in place.

 

“You sure you want me all gross on top of you?” Jinyoung laughed, and Mark nodded. Leaning down to kiss at Jinyoung’s sweat covered forehead to prove he didn’t care. Jinyoung just shuffled enough to slip out and toss the condom in the bin next to the bed before wrapping up in Mark. The pair fell asleep like that, gross but content. When Mark woke the next morning he was alone again, but this time he knew Jinyoung would be back. No mask, no tip, just a letter about how beautiful he looked and how he couldn’t wait to see him after his day was done. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This was how their weekend went. Mark spent the days with BamBam who would keep issuing warnings about how he needed to pull away. Mark would assure him that he had a grip on the situation even if he didn’t at all. When the pair parted ways he would either spend time running errands, or go back to the hotel to study until Jinyoung came back from whatever he was doing. There was still radio silence from JB on the matter, not even an attempt to throw a few morning, or early evening customers his way. Maybe he figured that Jinyoung was keeping Mark well sexed, which he was, but knew it meant he would be useless to other clients. 

 

Their final night together was soul crushing for Mark, because he knew that reality would strike when he would wake up alone. It was weird how in just a few nights he became so adjusted to falling asleep in Jinyoung’s arms. He made Jinyoung promise to wake him up in the mornings, wanting that good bye for the day before he went off to do whatever it was Jinyoung did during the days. Mark couldn’t say he wasn’t curious. Of course he was. Jinyoung had a fair amount of money, traveled all over the world from the stories he told, spoke several languages though English was one of his weakest, and some nights when he came home it was obvious some of his muscles were sore. Which of course lead to Mark happily giving him a massage (happy ending included). 

 

But tonight was different. He could tell the minute he walked back into the room it was different. Like they were both grossly aware the fun would end come morning, but neither were ready to speak on it.

 

Mark walked cautiously outside to Jinyoung who was staring off into the distance, a drink in one hand that he probably finished quite some time ago. Mark cleared his throat to signal his return but Jinyoung didn’t turn to him. He just kept looking at the city. Silent. 

 

Mark didn’t know what to do, but he could feel the heaviness grow. He reached out and gripped the man’s hips, pushing his face between his shoulder blades and just inhaling the spicy smell of his cologne. He let Jinyoung be silent as long as he needed to be, as long as he knew he was still there he would be fine. 

 

Eventually Jinyoung let out a sigh, leaning back into Mark’s touch as he set the glass down on the balcony rather than keep it in his hand. 

 

“Do you know what I’m going to say?” Jinyoung asked, and Mark just nodded. Because he did. “Please. I can’t.. I don’t want to..” Jinyoung just sighed, he didn’t know how to be delicate about this. 

 

“I can’t.” Mark said in almost a whisper, eyes squeezing shut as he pushed his body closer to Jinyoung’s. “I have to survive. I’m almost done with college.” as if that made a difference. Jinyoung just balled his hands into fists before he turned to glare at Mark. 

 

“You can just leave. You can.. I don’t know. Something else. Mark.” Jinyoung pleaded, eyes looking so defeated. Mark had to turn away so he couldn’t see them, couldn’t see Jinyoung fighting to say what he meant. 

 

“A prostitute. You can say it Jinyoung. I know what I am. I can’t just stop I have to pay for college. I’m on my own here!” He walked back inside, knowing this was about to be a very long night for the two of them.

 

“Fine. Yes. I want you to stop being a… prostitute.” Jinyoung winced when the words fell from his tongue, and for a second Mark got angry. Because it looked like Jinyoung was disgusted, but he was the one that ordered Mark in the first place. 

 

“Don’t pity me Jinyoung. You live on the other side of the world. You are free to do anything you want. It’s easy for you!” Mark defended. Not sure if he was ready for this fight but he knew it had to happen. Reality was going to kick in eventually, might as well be sooner rather than later. 

 

“Free?! Mark. You.” Jinyoung growled, this was not the time for the language barrier to be so dominate between them.

 

“I live a life where I travel with a mask so if I’m unshaven, no makeup, or tired my fans can not see me. I have to keep hidden, keep a perfect appearance at all times. I am not free to be who I am in public, not with people I want to be like you know.” he gestured to Mark, hoping he understood enough in Korean to get what he was saying. 

 

“Then why live it? I may be bound by contracts but I live my life the way I want!” again Mark defended and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. 

 

“But are you happy?” Jinyoung asked, and Mark felt like he had been kicked in the chest. Because he wasn’t. He honestly wasn’t. Jinyoung was the one that made that very clear to him. All these years spent living this charade that he was content letting gross men fuck him so he could pay for college. That he was okay having lost the only person he loved, that he was okay by his parents just shipping him off to LA one day without a moment’s notice. He wasn’t okay.

 

Falling to his knees, Mark brought his hands up to hide his face from Jinyoung. A soft whimper fell through the cracks as he had a similar style breakdown to the one he had days ago. Everything just came crashing in on him at once, it became harder and harder for him to breathe. Jinyoung sensed his distress and quickly ran to his side, pulling Mark close to his chest. He hated that this happened, blaming himself partly but the thought of Mark with other men drove him to a dark place. He knew it happened, he saw it with his own eyes, that’s why he needed it to stop.

 

“Beautiful boy please, escape this life. I can help!” Jinyoung whimpered, rubbing Mark’s back in as soothing of a way as he could.

 

“I can’t! It’s not that easy. I have an apartment, a tuition, bills. I have to... fuck. They sound like excuses but I don’t have any other way to cope. I can’t quit.. I won’t be your charity case either. Don’t pity me because of the life I live, you’re safer in Korea away from me. I’m bound by a contract, there are big men running this. People don’t just get out, that’s never been the case. At least they don’t get out easily.” Mark hated how it sounded coming off his tongue, clinging to Jinyoung to silently scream at the male he didn’t really want him to go. This would probably be easier for him if Jinyoung didn’t live 5,187 miles away, not that he looked it up or anything.

 

“You are not a charity, I care about you Mark. Why can you not see that? I wish to have you all for myself.” Jinyoung found himself having a hard time keeping his emotions at bay, His hands gripping tighter at Mark’s clothing as if that would someone convince him to quit.

 

“If i didn’t do what I did, then we never would have met.” Mark tried to justify, knowing that it was still a shitty argument. Why he was still trying to defend his choice to sleep with men for money was beyond him. 

 

“That’s not the point Mark! We did meet, and now you don’t need to do this. You can find other means to and I don’t know.” Jinyoung let out a frustrated sigh, trying so hard to come up with the right words but language seemed to fail him. He just cursed in Korean before gripping Mark tighter.

 

“It’s not that easy, this is not easy. I was never supposed to feel like this. Why did you have to come and ruin everything? Do you know how long it took me to get back to normal after you left. To stop feeling like i wanted to rip my skin off every time someone touched me. Every job just gets harder, and harder.” Mark whimpered, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck. 

 

“We will get you out of this life, we will. I promise you Mark I will find a way to free you from this.” And Jinyoung meant it. He meant that he wanted Mark free because it meant Mark could be his. Jinyoung wasn’t blinded to what Mark did, choosing to never bring it up was out of respect. He expected this entire thing to be over after the first night, to just have fun in a country where he was allowed to do the types of things he wanted before going back to repressing everything about himself. 

 

“We still have tonight, and I know that I will be back in America in a few months. I’m pretty sure.. I don’t know where I’ll end up in America but if it’s here… promise me, you will think while I am gone about coming back to Korea with me. Running away from this life, letting someone take care of you for once rather than you catering to others. It’s not charity, what I feel is not charity. Please say you feel that too, that I am not alone here….” Jinyoung whimpered, moving some to look Mark in the eyes so he would know the severity of his words.

 

Mark studied his eyes for a few moments, searching for that doubt but he found none. He knew his voice would fail so he just nodded. He would consider it. He would try and find a way out of the organization, he would consider running away. JB wasn’t scary to him but he had heard horror stories of what happened to boys that tried to get out. They never took kindly to business lost. 

 

“That’s all I can ask of you. In these months I will come up with a plan for you to escape. Thought my affections for you can’t be public, at least not back home, you will always be in my company… and that’s a start.” Jinyoung whispered to Mark, who still felt like the weight of the world was crushing in on him. Jinyoung sensed this and moved carefully, scooping Mark’s thin body into his arms as he made his way back to the bedroom area. Laying Mark down on the bed he crawled over to him and got himself situated. They didn’t need to have sex his final night there, the both were stressed to a point where it wouldn’t be any good. 

 

“I will leave you my contact information. We can still skype, and text, and… find ways to actually talk when I’m gone. Is that okay?” Jinyoung asked, again Mark nodded his head.

 

“When will you be back?” He questioned and Jinyoung sighed, looking down in thought before his eyes met back up to Mark’s.

 

“I think March? So roughly 7 or 8 months.” he chewed at his lower lip, trying to remember when the asian award show was. Provided he and the other guys actually got invited for such an event, they were up for several awards. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course.” Mark sighed, finally moving to better situate himself against Jinyoung’s chest, his eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

“Did you really have a hard time going back to normal once I left… I got so scared you would forget me.” Jinyoung admitted shyly, fingers moving to start caressing through Mark’s hair.

 

“It was very difficult. My friend often teased me about how I looked similar to a puppy that got kicked to the curb. I just felt so… I missed you, every day. I felt so stupid. How could I miss someone that I was just a job to, I was paid to be here, that never means anything.” Mark was silenced by a hand over his mouth, stern eyes glaring at him again. He really needed to get Jinyoung some sunglasses because he could kill with just his eyes.

 

“I thought it would be just a thing.. But you were addicting. From the first moment you spoke I found myself transported. I needed more, always more, you were never, ever, just a job to me.” He made clear, really looking into Mark’s eyes to drive the point home. Mark felt himself whimper at the power of his words. Still hating how Jinyoung could undo everything about him with single sentences. 

 

“I will fight to be free, I promise. I will take less clients while you are away, I can’t stop completely. When you come back I want you to tell me, not pay for me. I don’t want this to be paid for any more, do you hear me? I’m not taking your money for… this.” He couldn’t say he wouldn’t need any help, college took most of what he made in tuition but he did have a decent savings. 

 

“Promise me that you will always come home after? That you will never spend a night with them, they can never have you in the ways that I can.” Jinyoung sounded pouty, and Mark got so lost thinking about what his pout would look like he forgot to answer, Jinyoung had to snap him out of it before he was shaking off the lost look on his face.

 

“Yes yes, I promise. I will never spend a night, I will not kiss them on the mouth, and if I can help it I won’t finish with them. I will come home and do that on my own.” He put his hand up to make the promise. Jinyoung laced his pinky finger with Mark’s kissing at their pressed together thumbs to seal it.   
“Sleep then, tomorrow we both start new chapters in our lives. I will do what I need to back home to make it so you can come. Trust in whatever this is that has grown between us. I can’t let go of you, not again.” Jinyoung sighed, and Mark didn’t need to be told twice. He let his body drift off, despite the events of the night he slept peacefully. 

 

That morning Jinyoung woke Mark up when he was ready to leave, the two shared an embrace that left Mark fighting back tears while Jinyoung just assured him over and over that he would protect him, that he would keep him safe. Mark believed him, he was scared, but he trusted Jinyoung. For whatever reason.

 

As soon as the door was locked Mark pulled out his phone to shoot off some texts. One to tell JB the job was completed, and that he was safe. The other was to BamBam

 

**MARK:** We need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the kind words on the first chapter, you guys are keeping me motivated to write. please let me know what you think so far! i love reading the comments!!


	3. Rule 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying this is the calm before the storm, maybe it's like the eye of the storm? Who knows.

“It’s late there you need to be resting.” Mark sighed when he answered his skype call, checking his phone clock to see exactly what time it was in Seoul. He always tried to scold Jinyoung on giving up sleep to talk to him but the other never seemed to listen. 

 

“I know but I wanted to wish you a good morning. Did you get to bed on time last night?” He asked, Mark could hardly make him out in his dark bedroom, the black mask making it even harder since it blended into the background, but over the last few months he’d become accustomed to talking to Jinyoung like this.

 

“Work kept me out late, I didn’t get to finish my paper. I had to wake up hours ago to finish if” He made a face, rubbing at his tired eyes. The bags ever present. Jinyoung made a huff of protest, silently annoyed at Marks occupation, but Mark learned to ignore him. It was easier. 

 

“I don’t like you having to stress through your assignments. They are more important than work.” Jinyoung said, jealousy dripping off every word. Mark could only laugh and flash him a sleepy grin as he pushed his textbook away in favor of his coffee. He heard the clicking sound that Jinyoung had taken a screen cap, he puffed out his cheeks in an adorable nature earning a laugh from Jinyoung. 

 

“When will you be here? You keep promising soon.” Mark whimpered, setting his coffee down to relax back against his chair. Jinyoung getting a better look at him. 

 

“Soon! I feel like every time I see you, you have new hair. I liked the pink, but this silver is nice. Keep this for when I come. I want to see it in person beautiful boy.” Jinyoung praised and all Mark could do was whimper, face pushing down into his books to hide his blush from the other. 

 

“Don’t be cute this early, go to bed. I will speak with you when you wake up. If I don’t answer…” Mark sighed, remembering their first argument months back when they had a big skype date planned and Mark was busy with a client. It ended in an agreement that Mark would make the calls at night from now on, to prevent Jinyoung from worrying himself or them missing dates. That didn’t stop Jinyoung from having his bad days. Taking out his frustration during dance practice. The other members of GOT4 worried for their leader but they remained mute on the subject. 

 

“Call me when you get home please, I like to know you are safe. Promise me?” Jinyoung said, and all Mark could do was nod. Blowing his masked man a kiss before ending the call. 

 

From there the day went on as normal. Lunch with BamBam, homework, clients, another skype call to catch Jinyoung before he went off for the day. His phone generally buzzed to life shortly after. Another late night vip client it seemed. He’d already told JB he wanted to reduce his clients, needed to spend more time studying for school. Apparently that wasn’t an option. All it did was result in a none to enjoyable phone call from a man he didn’t know. Probably another faceless man behind the curtain pulling the strings on his boy toys. His punishment that followed was what felt like a surge in clients, but Mark had lied to Jinyoung about the number.

 

More time had passed and Jinyoung could tell that as much as he tried to hide it, things with Mark were getting worse. He was sleeping less, working more, starting to mess up with his classes. That constant worry and slew of outlashes had his bandmembers finally stepping in to try and figure out what had their leader so stressed. When Jinyoung told the boys the full story, he was ready for their judgemental glares, and scoldings about his night time choices. Instead he was met with compassion.

 

“Hyung, why didn’t you tell us.” Youngjae said, moving to sit next to his leader, his head resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah we could have done something! I met one of the boys from that agency, you gave me the card remember. He seemed scared of whoever was running the show.” Jackson commented, sitting back some on their living room sofa. Jinyoung just sighed and covered his face in his hands.

 

“I have to save him, I want to bring him here to Korea. But I don’t know… how we can get him here. He’s told me such horror stories about boys that ran, or tried to get out, what if something bad happens to him because of me?” He sighed, Youngjae started to rub at his back to calm his hyung. 

 

“This is a safe place, JYP will understand if we brought him here. Do you think they would like… schedule him a trip out of country if we paid for it? Or would they only do local?” Yugyeom, who had been silent this whole time, finally piped up. Jinyoung hadn’t even thought about that. Scheduling Mark to be sent out to him, he didn’t know if it was a service the company offered but it was an option. One he would have to talk to Mark about later on.

 

“I can ask him, that is good. Then we can just keep him here!” Jinyoung felt hopeful for the first time that week. 

 

“Are you going to surprise him when we head to LA for K-Con?” Jackson asked and Jinyoung nodded his head. 

 

“I was planning on it, I keep telling him I will be there soon. I just hope he can hold out another month.” Jinyoung sighed, Youngjae leaned in to hug his hurting hyung. 

 

“We will save him, anything for our leader.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A month dragged on, Mark still pestering every day about when Jinyoung would show up. The secret got harder and harder to keep but he honestly wanted to surprise him. When the band landed in America, the first thing they had to do was press. Of course it was always something. Despite having just traveled halfway around the world, they were here for work. Jackson, and Youngjae suggested they make the most of having to go out, wanting their leader to relax just until they got to Mark. One more day he told himself. He could make it. 

 

The event they were at was rather hyped. Different K-Pop idols milling about with American artists, a giant welcome event for the clash of clans if you would. Jinyoung stayed next to his got4 members. It wasn’t until in the distance he saw wisps of silver hair walking towards the bar. He was about to run over when he noticed the large man following him, hands gripping Mark’s hips as soon as they got to the bar. He blacked out, hands balling into a fist. Mark hadn’t been texting him, which normally meant he was working a job, and it wasn’t like he had never seen him at work before. But a job here? Nudging to Jackson to tell him that he saw Mark, the elder (only by a few months, thank you) looked over to try and see what Jinyoung was talking about. Jackson’s eyes were not as familiar with Mark’s person as Jinyoung was, but he’d seen enough pictures to spot familiar characteristics. He noticed a boy at the bar with their back to them not paying attention to anything, a man that he was with putting his hands on him, followed by and something being put in his drink when Mark looked away to scan the room. Jackson swatted at Jinyoung’s chest, issuing the warning that he thought he saw the man Mark was with spike his drink. 

 

And now Jinyoung saw red. 

 

Mark being so tired from the stress of working overtime and school laying on more assignments than normal, he didn’t do his usual routine of smelling his drink first before he took a large sip. No tonight he wanted to get as drunk as possible to drown out whatever his client was saying, and whatever he planned on doing later. It was a new client, and he hoped a one time deal. He was more annoying than anyone he had dealt with in quite some time. But Mark thought he was generally harmless. All he did was talk, boasting about god knew what, praising himself no doubt. No warning flags that he was in for a long night. Then again he wasn’t paying attention. Just daydreaming that in the sea of idols maybe his Jinyoung would be among them.

 

It took a bit of time for the pill to enter his system, but when his body became a bit off, Mark knew what was happening. Typically if this happened, and it had happened multiple times, there was a system in place to protect themselves. He excused himself to get to the restroom, pulling out his phone to call Bambam for help as soon as he was out of earshot. As usual he stayed on the line with him as he splashed water on his face, trying not to bring too much attention to himself. He didn’t have a lot of the drink, but he was definitely feeling the effects. Bambam said he was on his way, not to hang up, but Mark was starting to lose control. Vision blurring in and out, the next thing he knew there were strong hands pushing him back violently into a stall and up against the side of the bathroom wall. His breathing constricted as fingers wrapped around his neck, another hand other his wrists up against the wall. Although his vision was blurred he could smell the aftershave of his client. It wasn’t hard to miss given how the man seemed to have took a bath in it before he picked Mark up. He tried to yell for the man to get off him, tried to knee him away, but this was one of those hidden dangerous types that knew just how to get away with what he was about to do. He probably was a repeat offender. Mark cursed himself for being so tired. 

 

Mark didn’t think he’d be in this situation as the man started to undo his pants, content to just take what he paid for right then and there. Mark could feel the grip on his wrists getting tighter, probably leaving slight bruises behind. He was fighting so hard to stay focused, to fight the man off of him despite his body not wanting to respond correctly.

 

“Stupid fucking slut, who makes a man work this hard to get his cock sucked.” He smacked Mark across the cheek, a cut forming from the various rings adorned on his fingers. Mark yelped out in pain, fighting to keep his body in check as the drug started to pick up in his system. He was shoved down to his knees, a rough hand gripping into his hair and then, nothing. 

 

From there things got lost. Mark felt the man’s hands leave him, and if he blinked a lot saw a few men roughing him up on the floor of the bathroom. Gorgeous men, shouting in Korean until strong arms were wrapped around him yanking him back to his feet. There were a few slaps to his cheek, he had to blink several times to try and get a clear picture of the man touching him. It was the same man from the club all those months ago when he was with a previous client. The gorgeous man that had Mark at a loss for words. The one with the kind eyes, who wasn’t smiling like he should be.

 

“I know you…” He slurred and Jinyoung frowned, pulling Mark closer as Jackson did his pants back up for him. 

 

“Hyung we have to go.” Yugyeom and Youngjae both said at the same time, clearing the way for Jinyoung to get Mark out through the back entrance, his own security team aiding in keeping Jinyoung safe. Bambam ran up to the club at the same moment they were leaving. When he saw Mark being carried out he charged over quickly, ready to start swinging.

 

“Let him go, leave him alone!” BamBam shouted, GOT4’s security went to hold him back but Jinyoung just handed Mark over to Jackson and ran over to stop their fuss. 

 

“You! You’re his friend right? I’m Jinyoung.” He pointed to himself and Bambam’s eyes nearly burst out of his head.

 

“YOU’RE THE ONE!!! HE TRUSTED YOU!!!” He pushed Jinyoung to the side before rushing to Mark.

 

“I did not do this, I found him!” Jinyoung defended, Mark at this point was completely passed out. A limp body in Jackson’s arms being carried to their car for safety.

 

“He was drugged, some man tried to force himself on him. We are taking him back to the hotel.” Youngjae stood in, Bambam looked at the lot of them with uncertainty before pushing by them to get to Mark.

 

“I’m not leaving him.” Bambam made clear, taking Mark’s hand in his in the car as the rest piled in. Jinyoung so full of worry as the driver raced the lot of them to the hotel, security worked to sneak them up to the 22nd floor without any real commotion from hotel staff or waiting fans. 

 

It took a few hours for Mark to come to. His body had been laid down in the bed, changed from his club clothes into some of Jinyoung’s loose fitting night wear. Jinyoung insisted everyone leave while he undressed Mark, Bambam argued that he still didn’t trust the man but let the two have their privacy.

 

It was an uncomfortable waiting game. Youngjae and Jackson ordered blankets to be brought into the room so the lot of them could keep watch. Bambam glaring down Jinyoung the entire time. They took turns checking on Mark. Jinyoung needed his rest, much to his insisting he didn’t, and was laid down by Jackson who took over for him. 

 

When Mark finally started to stir, Jackson bolted out of the room to wake Jinyoung. He was up in seconds, not even thinking about the mask he had out just in case as he burst into the room and towards the bed. 

 

Mark blinked a few times, body feeling like it got run over as his vision started to come back. He saw the two bodies run into the room, it was the man from the club again. Confused he reached up to rub his own face, whimpering out as his fingers came in contact with the cut on his cheek. 

 

“You’re awake, how do you feel?” Jinyoung asked, Mark more confused than ever just sat there, blinking at him.

 

“Jinyoung hyung, is Mark okay?” Youngjae poked his head in having heard Mark was awake, and Mark’s eyes were the widest they had ever been.

 

“Jin… Jinyoungie…” He whimpered. Jinyoung flashed him a bright smile and Mark lost it. God his smile was a thing of perfection, not even the greatest painters or poets of old could do it justice. He was, without a doubt, the most breathtaking person Mark had ever seen in his life. Every detail about him more handsome than the last. Mark’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, his eyes never wanting to leave the others face.

 

“I’m here beautiful boy. I won’t leave you. I promise.” he moved over to climb on the bed, Jackson got up shooing Youngjae out knowing the two needed their privacy.

 

Mark felt himself whimper again, reaching out to yank Jinyoung down closer to him. The other didn’t seem to mind at all as he crawled closer on the bed, scooping Mark up in his arms. Mark pulled away enough to look at Jinyoung’s face, feeling like he was stuck in a dream. Was this real, did he die. Was this his heaven?

 

Jinyoung just laughed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the mask he had laid there, holding it up. 

 

“Should I put this back on, would you be more comfortable. I warned you I’m just average. I’m sorry if…” He was cut off short by lips crashing against his own. Mark had used whatever energy he had left to crawl from the covers and on top of Jinyoung.

 

“I don’t care. How you’re here. But you are the most. Beautiful man. I have ever. Seen.” He said between kisses, not wanting at all to let Jinyoung go. His lips trailing over every perfect detail, every inch of skin finally uncovered for him. He was in awe, total state of shock at how perfect Jinyoung was. Even if he was less handsome than he was, it would still serve as a constant point of stress for Mark. He was beautiful. Out of this world really.  
Finally they needed to breathe, Jinyoung burst out into a fit of giggles as he had to physically hold Mark by the shoulders so he would sit still. He used his hands to cup his face, holding it still as he searched over it for what felt like the millionth time to see if he was okay.

 

“I got so scared when I saw you. What were you doing there?” Jinyoung asked and Mark waved it off, sighing as he moved to sit up.

 

“Work. That was a client. Jinyoung…” He saw Jinyoung ball his fists like he was ready to explode. Mark moved to take his hands in his own, kissing at his wrists until his hands relaxed.

 

“You have to quit. Mark! You could have died… if we didn’t get there.” Jinyoung’s voice broke, an obvious worry mixed in with every syllable. 

 

“It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. You call someone when you feel it, and they come scoop you up… Hopefully before anything but. Hey, whoa, get back here.” Mark jumped out of bed, having to steady his aching body for a moment before he ran after Jinyoung who seemed like a man on a mission. The two came bursting out of the bedroom startling everyone. Mark grabbing Jinyoung who was making a beeline for Bambam.

 

“HAS THIS HAPPENED TO HIM BEFORE?” Jinyoung raised his voice, probably for the first time given the way the others reacted to it. Youngjae flinched in fear at his leader, Mark was more confused about who all these people were and why Bambam was there in the first place.

 

“That’s none of your business. You’re not the one there for him every day, that’s my job.” Bambam got up, not even flinching as Jinyoung got close to him.

 

“How can you condone this lifestyle you both share? You call yourself there for him yet you’ve never made him try to quit!” Jinyoung accused, but he softened up when Mark got between them.

 

“Because he is in more danger trying to get out, than staying in. These are higher powers here! You don’t know the half of it I’m sure. Do you know how we even get into the agency?” Bambam whimpered, and now it was Mark’s turn to pause, turning to his only true friend.

 

“We audition…” He said, licking his lips but Bambam just shook his head.

 

“I used to think so too. That they find us and lure us in, and we audition by having sex… and then boom we’re signed up. But no. I was taken from Thailand when I was little as you know, but I didn’t know until my sister tried to find me years ago that I was sold to the agency. Same as you. We get sold by our parents, the agency tries to make us think it’s our choice by coming to us when we are of age, they own us. And they don’t like to lose what they’ve bought.” Bambam sighed, sitting back down in his chair. Mark too sunk down on it next to him. 

 

“So we just buy them from the company, there has to be a way?” Jackson said, sitting back and Mark finally snapped out of his trance to look up.

 

“Who are you? I’m sorry why are you all here?” Mark asked and Jackson jumped to his feet starting to yell in korean.

 

“JINYOUNG! You mean to tell me that he doesn’t even know who your super handsome and ultra talented best friend is?” Jackson gasped, Youngjae and Yugyeom started laughing behind him. Mark blinked confused and looked up at Jinyoung.

 

“Mark this is Jackson, this is Youngjae, and Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said, the three bowed before Jackson came over, wrapping Mark up in a bone crushing hug.

 

“You… what. I can’t breathe.” Mark laughed when Jackson came over to him, having to shove the other off. Yelling something in Mandarin that caused the other to perk up, answering him in the same.

 

“Ohhh he never told us you’re multi lingual. Does this mean you’ll tell me about what he’s like in bed? He can’t understand us!” Jackson said, pushing Jinyoung away from Mark to bat his eyes. All Mark could do was let out the loudest laugh possible.

 

“I will not no... he’s great in bed… Kinky very kinky.” Mark said in mandarin and Jackson squealed, turning to look at Jinyoung.

 

“You dirty boy!” Jackson said and Jinyoung put a hand to his chest.

 

“I don’t like any part of this nope, you two must knock it off right now.” Jinyoung ordered, pulling Jackson away from Mark to occupy the space next to him.

 

“Jackson… OHHHHH J!!! Crap you’re the one that hired Jungkook, the other rent boy.” Mark put two and two together, Jackson’s eyes went wide.

 

“Wait jungkook serviced here? He didn’t tell me. Normally he never shuts up when he gets high paid gigs.” Bambam looked hurt, Jackson looked horrified.

 

“That’s why you got mad with me that day, you thought he was here for me but he was here for Jackson. Ah that makes sense. Jackson I got yelled at because of you.” Jinyoung teased and Jackson just put his hands up like he was defending himself. 

 

“Alright Mr i’m kinky in bed.” Jackson said and Mark again was cracking up, pulling Jinyoung close who gave him the most curious look.

 

“You two are not to be friends, I’m stopping this right now!” Jinyoung said, but his smile gave him away. 

 

“But wait really, what were you all doing here. Mark’s told me he knows nothing about you guys.” Bambam said and Jackson again went after Jinyoung, this time the younger and the maknae spoke out as well.

 

“You didn’t even tell him we’re in a group! He is our leader, uhhh, we sing, Jackson rap…” Yugyeom tried to find the english but it was just as hard for him as it had been for Jinyoung when they first met. 

 

“So you’ve been hiding the fact that you’re a talented singer from me because?” Mark asked in Korean and glared at Jinyoung, the other two’s jaw dropped at Mark being able to talk so easily to Jinyoung when they were sitting there struggling with english.

 

“Considering this is the first day you’re seeing my face, I think you shouldn’t be surprised.” Jinyoung laughed, earning a pillow to the face from Mark. He was still pissed Jinyoung spent all this time hiding actual perfection from him.

 

“Bambam can we talk?” Mark said turning to his friend, nodding towards the sliding glass doors before yanking his friend outside. Jinyoung pouted at the two friends before he turned to his band, further talking about plans to get Mark out of this. Especially now with the news they were given on how the boys were entered into the agency.

 

“You okay?” Bambam asked shutting the door behind him, Mark let out a shaky breath before he shook his head no. He honestly wasn’t. At all. But he was trying so hard to not let Jinyoung know inside he was crying. They had enough stress for the night and it would have been so much easier to just hoard it all away.

 

“When did you find out about all of this?” Mark asked, needing to lean against the railing so he felt more grounded. “I don’t know… I knew my parents hated me for what I am but. I didn’t think it would be this.” He whimpered, Bambam moved to wrap his arms around Mark. 

 

“If you… really do go… can I come with you?” He asked after a while, almost in a scared whisper that had Mark’s head picking up.

 

“Yes god yes, I can’t picture leaving you! Do you still have a passport?” Mark asked and Bambam nodded, it was settled. There is no way he would leave without his friend.

 

Jinyoung poked his head out, clearing his throat to get the boys to separate. He moved closer and reached for Mark’s hand, despite the evil looks from Bambam who still didn’t trust him.

 

“Bambam is coming with us if that’s okay. I can’t leave him here to be with these people.” He asked, looking over to Jinyoung who nodded that it would be fine. He could never say no to Mark now that he finally had him, properly. Well… Almost. 

 

Poking his head outside, Yugyeom held out Mark’s phone that had been left in the sitting area. Mark thanked him and quickly went to see who it was, face dropping when he saw JB’s name pop up, not in text, but he was calling. Mark quickly moved to answer the call, putting the phone on speaker.

 

**MARK:** JB, it’s rare you call me.

 

**JB:** You never checked in that you were safe.

 

**MARK:** Oh! The client was a red flag. He drugged my drink. Bambam had to save me before it got ugly.

 

There was a long pause, followed by the sounds of furious typing and swift movements. 

 

**JB:** I’ve made note of it. Are you safe now?

 

**MARK:** Yes, I’m rested and recovered.

 

**JB:** Wonderful, I have several jobs lined up for you. I will text them all to you and you may confirm which you’d like to book for the week.

 

**MARK:** I requested my work load to be lightened.

 

**JB:** That’s not for you to delegate. This is a busy time of year. If you are recovered you will proceed with the planned appointments. Mark, please don’t upset the higher up’s again. There is only so much I can do.

 

With that the call disconnected and Mark sighed, rubbing at his face. Bambam pouted looking to Mark, his hand rubbing the man’s shoulder.

 

“Mark you’ve been working overtime for weeks, when was the last time you had a day off.” He scolded and Mark smacked a hand over his mouth. 

 

“You told me you were doing less!” Jinyoung yelped out, Mark pushed the two of them back inside not wanting to start something outside even if they were high up enough nobody could hear them. 

 

“Mark there is something we were curious on. Are you boys allowed to be booked out of the country?” Yugyeom asked, in korean now that he knew Mark could understand him.

 

“I don’t know.” Mark paused, turning to ask Bambam who nodded his head yes. 

 

“So many boys get sent on long vacations. You do normal bookings but with destinations not rooms.” Bambam added, Mark chewed at his lip in thought. 

 

“So we can call them like we would schedule an appointment, book the two of you… we just won’t send you home.” Mark turned to Jinyoung whose eyes seemed to light up as he spoke.

 

“That will cost you a great deal though, I don’t want you spending a lot on this.” He added, shyly looking down. Jackson just scoffed and got up, patting Mark on the shoulder.

 

“Do you know how much he doesn’t care about that! He never spends his money, he will be okay.” Jackson ducked from the swing Jinyoung took before hiding behind Mark. “JUST CALL!” He whimpered, Mark reached around to keep Jackson safe.

 

“Fine, Fine.” Jinyoung pulled his phone out and sighed, sitting down on the sofa by Youngjae who pulled his own phone out to watch how it was done. Jinyoung taught him how to order Bambam since he’d never done anything like this before, and they stayed silent as the calls were placed. Jinyoung first obviously, Youngjae wanted to watch. Mark was shocked when JB answered the phone.

 

“Vip Number 684950.” He said, smacking Youngjae on the arm when he started to snicker. Mark couldn’t hide the smile either but it was interesting being on this side of the phone. To see the process taken to book people like he and Bambam. 

 

“What can we assist you with Sir?”

 

“I would like to book my usual, three nights in LA then I want to take him back to Seoul, South Korea with me for a few days.” He said casually, not trying to let it know he was up to no good.

 

“When will he be back in America?” JB asked, you could hear him typing away on a computer.

 

“For now let’s say a week and a half from tonight. I will inform you if I keep him longer” He chewed his lip, hoping that would buy them enough time.

 

“You will receive a discounted rate for booking for so long, also for booking the same worker so frequently. Take good care of him.” He said and the line disconnected. Mark narrowed his eyebrows at how business like him having sex was to them before he moved to sit down in Jinyoung’s lap. It was Youngjae’s turn and he sounded like a nervous schoolboy that was about to get caught watching porn. 

 

There were two ways to book boys, Mark knew that much. Each of them had id numbers given to them on business like cards. They looked, if found, like credit cards to a fake bank, but the numbers printed on them were used to book that specific boy. Or you could give a description of the boy you desired and be surprised. Bambam took out his card so that Youngjae could order him directly. Saying something about how alluring he found him when he saw him with a friend. JB seemed to buy it, not asking that many questions. He hung up on Youngjae the same he did to Jinyoung, not 5 minutes later both Bambam and Mark’s phone popped up similar text messages.

 

**JB IM:** VIP Request: 11 Days solid.  
Full 24/7 service requested.  
LA, California - Seoul, South Korea  
Special Requests: None given.  
Text me when you’ve left, be safe.

 

Both Bambam and Mark texted Confirmed before they gave each other a look, it was obvious they were scared, but this was probably the best bet they had at being free.

 

“Will you all excuse us, I think it’s time we rest. before tonight. Youngjae take Bambam to go collect what he needs from his residency. I will take Mark after our show tonight.” He said and Youngjae nodded, pulling Bambam along as the boys left leaving Jinyoung and Mark alone, finally.

 

Mark moved to touch Jinyoung’s hips gently, pushing their foreheads together. It felt so amazing to have him there, not even thinking about how he didn’t even tell him he was coming, or how they just happened to be at the event to save him, although Jinyoung being a K-Pop idol would make sense as to why he was there. 

 

“You should rest up beautiful boy, you have been through so so much. I think it’s best you sleep while we do our work.” Jinyoung started and Mark just shook his head no. Arms sliding around Jinyoung to pull him closer.

 

“Now that I know the man of my dreams is the most gorgeous k-pop idol I know, with tons of people fawning for his attention, I will not be leaving your side. Remember we are here for 24/7 service. I am finally going to see you in action.” He smirked, leaning to kiss Jinyoung because he could, because he didn’t have that stupid fucking mask on, because he was really going to get out and maybe have a shot at a normal life for once. Things he never let himself think were possible before Jinyoung came around and turned his entire world upside down.

 

“I’m one of the only idols you know.” Jinyoung corrected and Mark just silenced him with a kiss, again, because he could.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Much to Jinyoung’s protest, and Mark’s insisting, the pair had left the hotel together a few hours after everything calmed down. Mark took a long shower to wash away the grime of the night before, Jinyoung insisted on being close by incase Mark needed him. He wasn’t stupid, he could tell Mark was trying to be strong for him. Mark kept zoning out, and blinking as if he was fighting to keep it together. Understandable with the last 24 hours he had. Jinyoung wanted him to rest but Mark made it clear he would feel safer by his side. So he didn’t argue it. Just let Mark get dressed in the clothes Bambam brought from his apartment, and left side by side with him to get ready for their show. 

 

When Mark saw Jinyoung put the mask back on simply to walk from the elevator to the car he grumbled, yanking it off as soon as they were inside the safety of the van. Youngjae snickered from the back seat, finding it adorable how Mark seemed to be the only person allowed to mess with Jinyoung in such a way. Had it been any of them, they would be getting death glares or pushed into the wall. 

 

“I look tired, and I’ve already washed.” Jinyoung argued and Mark simply rolled his eyes. He didn’t care, that flawless face was staying uncovered around him. 

 

“So what’s it like in Korea? Will we be hidden away in some townhouse made to do the cleaning while the men are at work? I’ve never worn a french maid uniform before but, I’ll bite.” Bambam gave a wink to which Yugyeom just nodded his head smiling innocently.

 

“Exactly, yes! That’s basically how we live. You two will be good.” Yugyeom said as clearly as he could. Bless his heart, he really was trying.

 

Jinyoung had to put a hand up to cover his mouth, trying not to let his maknae see him laughing at his failed English. He was trying so hard, and it’s not like the rest of them were any more proficient. Mark however blinked several times before he and Bambam burst out laughing, apparently Yugyeom didn’t understand what he said, or didn’t say really. Jinyoung put the mask on Mark’s face to try and get him to stop but Mark only laughed harder. He told Yugyeom what was so funny in his own broken korean and the youngest of the group seemed to turn a bright shade of red. His hands going up as if he was trying to defend himself.

 

“Noooot like that! Yah!” He groaned, hiding his face in Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson consoled his embarrassed band member by patting the side of his face.

 

The rest of the car ride followed in the same manner, making jokes at each others expenses as if they had been friends for years. Never an awkward silence, or an uncomfortable shift. They learned that back in Korea they had a dog named CoCo, that Youngjae was the lead singer of the band but Jinyoung was the leader, and that Mark and Jackson together equalled a dangerous time for Jinyoung. 

 

They arrived at the venue and the conversation kept flowing even as they were pushed through to hair and makeup. Mark stayed by Jinyoung’s side as he was all dolled up, teasing him about the eyeliner and messy hair. He looked good though, better than good, Mark was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself. Despite their being cameras everywhere Jinyoung didn’t seem phased linking his hands with Mark’s and pulling him close. There was no kissing, obviously, Jinyoung didn’t want to risk his private life being that out in the open, but passing Mark off as just a friend that he felt affection towards was easy.

 

Eventually they had to split up, Bambam took over holding Mark’s hand as security lead them to a vip section near center stage. Mark had zero idea what he was in for, having learned all of a few hours ago that Jinyoung was some world famous k-pop idol that millions wanted a piece of. The lights went out, the music was turned up, and it seemed that all eyes were on the 4 boys that took center stage. Mark had seen Jinyoung seconds previously but it seemed that he was a whole new person on stage. The way his body moved, the sly little smiles he gave to the fans, but none of that compared to his voice. The second he started to sing chills ran up Mark’s spine. 

 

Mark made a scene at the end of every song like he was the band’s biggest fan, Bambam and he dancing wildly in the VIP booth regardless of the odd looks the other people were giving them. He shouted Jinyoungie during a rather quiet moment and blew Jinyoung a secret kiss when he looked over. Jinyoung started to laugh on stage, eyes crinkling in an adorable way before he went back to singing. Mark would forever keep the memory of that little private moment for them that the fans knew nothing about. 

 

Once the band was done on stage Mark and Bambam were collected from the VIP section. Whispers all around them of why they got to be so lucky to go back with the boys, who were they, were they friends of the boys. Mark started to understand why Jinyoung liked his privacy so much. Being in the public eye it seemed everyone wanted to know your business. The mask, although he hated it with a passion, made more sense the more he saw Jinyoung in his element. 

 

Bounding over to the man in the dressing room, he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung and squealed in delight over the concert.

 

“Beautiful boy I am all sweaty!” Jinyoung protested, using a towel to wipe his head off before turning his attention to Mark.

 

“Jinyoung this isn’t the first time you’ve been sweaty around me, at least you have on clo-” Mark started to say but Jinyoung was quick to cover his mouth. Turning a bright shade of red as the youngest member of the group let out a loud sound. Bursting out into laughter that had Jinyoung ripping from Mark’s grip to chase him around the room. Everyone started cracking up at that, Mark racing over to save Yugyeom from Jinyoung, Jinyoung acting hurt that he picked Yugyeom over him, going on a long tangent about being betrayed that ended with Youngjae and Jackson standing up clapping.

 

“Actor Park Jinyoung everyone. Wonderful. Take a bow.” Jackson and Youngjae both chided, Jinyoung just bowed his head before yanking Mark back to his side. Mark went willingly, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and stealing a kiss while it was just them in the room.  
He drown out the mushy sounds coming their friends behind them as Jinyoung gripped his hips to steady the boy. Mark was content to just pull away after a quick peck but it seemed Jinyoung wasn’t finished. Embarrassed with all the eyes on him, Mark kissed him back regardless before hiding his face in the man’s neck. The blush creeping up into his ears as he bit the man’s neck as payback. Jinyoung gasped out before tickling Mark’s sides to get him to stop.

 

“You’re in trouble later. Just you wait!” Jinyoung warned and Mark wiggled his eyebrows, Yugyeom stepping in to separate them. 

 

“Don’t worry Hyung I will save you from this pervert!” He said and again Mark lost it. Falling over on top of Bambam as he laughed so hard he started to cry while Yugyeom and Jinyoung wrestled around the room. 

 

He could get used to this.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They had 2 days left in LA for the convention. Mark and Jinyoung spent the days packing up what Mark would need to bring over from his apartment, Mark alerting all of his professors and the university that he would be leaving for an unknown length of time. When Jinyoung had to go off and do press related events Mark would assist Bambam in packing up his own life. Often joking about the amount of clothes the younger had collected.

 

Their final day there the two best friends went out to eat one last time at their regular spot, the cafe with all it’s bittersweet memories bringing out the nostalgia in the two former (they could say that now right?) sex workers. They ate their usual, talked about some of the first clients they ever had, questioned if they were crazy about going to Korea. What life would be like for them when every night wasn’t planned out by mysterious texters. Bambam was ready to get out though, and for him it was even better knowing that he was doing so with his one true friend. 

 

Jungkook came in as they were about to leave, it wasn’t uncommon for other boys to use this spot to unwind, it was in the center of the hotel district and easy to get to before/after a job. He looked roughed up, sunglasses hiding a bruised eye and cut cheek. Mark’s heart dropped at the thought of the others that would still be trapped in this life. 

 

“If we… had a way out. Would you want to join us?” Bambam asked Jungkook in a whisper. The boy looked confused for a second before he pulled the two outside and away from any prying ears.

 

“Talk. What do you mean you have a way out. You remember what happened to Jimin when he tried to leave the agency a few weeks ago, he’s still in the hospital.” Jungkook narrowed his eyes, more so out of concern for his friends and their well beings.

 

“Mark over here broke the rules. He fell in love.” Bambam ducked from the slap aimed at him.

 

“Not in love.” He mumbled but Bambam just patted his back.

 

“Sure you’re not.” Bambam rolled his eyes before turning back to Jungkook.

 

“Anyway, the guy is in a Korean idol band. You had an appointment with one of his bandmembers. Jackson? Blond, Chinese, loud.” He said and Jungkook had to think back to however long it was before he had that ah ha moment.

 

“Yeah! I remember him, I ran into you that day Mark. You had your backpack. Wait. Is that your out?” Jungkook wondered, biting at his lower lip as he adjusted his sweater.

 

“They booked us for a trip to Korea, and we’re just not coming back. They didn’t ask his boyfriend for a location, one of his bandmates booked me so I can go over as well… We leave tomorrow morning.” Bambam said and Jungkook had to take a step back, somewhat in awe at the genius of the plan. 

 

“Do you… think they would take me too?” He asked, voice almost a whisper and Mark turned to look at Bambam before he put his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder.

 

“We won’t leave you here. Come. We will help you get your things, I’m sure Jinyoung will understand.” He said, and for the first time Jungkook smiled, launching himself to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck thanking him over and over again.

 

It was then clear as day to Mark. He wanted to take the whole operation down. Sex working was fine, it wasn’t the job itself. Prostitution was one of the oldest professions. It was the way the men ran the business, basically keeping the boys as slaves to do with as they pleased. That had to end, they had to save as many as they could. 

 

“I’m going to take him to pack, we will meet back up at the hotel?” Bambam asked and Mark nodded his head, quickly departing to get back to Jinyoung who should be finished with his press interviews.

 

It didn’t take Mark long to get to the hotel, going in the front entrance rather than the back like he normally would. It was weird to see the group of people waiting outside to see the boys, even more odd when they got excited to see him. His one outing with Jinyoung seemed to have gotten out quickly. One girl stopped him asking him to give a bag to Jinyoung, Mark just raised an eyebrow before taking the package and bowing his head, assuring her he would before making his way up to the penthouse.

 

He let himself in with the key Jinyoung had given him, seeing the whole group sitting around still dressed up from the fan meet. He set the bag down and Jackson was quick to reach in digging out the food inside. Mark raised an eye at how they all just dug in without question.

 

“Bambam and Jungkook will be here soon, what time tomorrow are we leaving?” He asked sitting down, shaking his head when Youngjae offered him some of the fan made food.

 

“Jungkook?” Jinyoung asked when he was finished chewing.

 

“The other worker that Jackson hired last time you guys were here. We found him in pretty rough shape. Him and his best friend Jimin tried to escape too, Jimin is still in the hospital but we’re not going to leave Jungkook here. I want to come back eventually for Jimin.” He chewed his lip hoping that Jinyoung would understand. Lucking Jinyoung didn’t even bat an eye when he nodded turning his attention to Jackson who was a deep shade of red.

 

“You know how to order him, book him same as we did Mark and Bambam.” Jinyoung ordered and despite his embarrassment Jackson pulled his phone right out to make the plans. If JB suspected anything, he didn’t make it known on the phone. Just took down the order and hung up in his typical style. 

 

“Are you all packed to leave?” Was all he said and Mark nodded, curling up with his head in Jinyoung’s lap while the other finished eating.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later Bambam returned with Jungkook. Mark let them into the room asking how Jimin was doing since he knew they had gone to talk to him. They weren’t expecting to see him hobble in next Jungkook still in nothing but a hospital robe and jacket. Mark scooped up the battered boy in his arms, carrying him into the room. Jinyoung jumped up to get blankets as they laid Jimin down on the sofa.

 

“What were you thinking just leaving like that?!” Mark scolded, moving to push Jimin’s silver violet hair away from his face.

 

“I won’t leave him, what kind of hyung would I be if I let him go alone?” He coughed, turning to look at Jungkook who sat down on the floor by the sofa.

 

“Well. Do we have to book him as well or are we just stealing him?” Jackson asked and Yugyeom laughed, pulling out his phone to ask if he should call it in.

 

“I don’t know if he’s available since he was injured. We might just have to steal him away. They would suspect something if we took all our of them away to Korea.” Youngjae reasoned and Yugyeom nodded in agreement putting his phone away.  
“Well, I will go back to his house to pack up his things.” Jungkook said, and Jackson got up quickly offering to go with him for help and to use their security team.

 

“Oh is this you romancing me after our night together?” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows and Mark’s head snapped up with a curious glance. Jackson seemed to turn bright red again as he waved Jungkook off.

 

“I was a gentleman, you. Don’t start.” he moved to lead Jungkook out of the room so they can get their things together. Mark moved from Jimin to Jinyoung who nudged them into the bedroom half.

 

“The others can care for him. You have been tending to people all day. Let me take care of you tonight.” Jinyoung moved to sit Mark down on the bed, bending so he could ease his shoes off his feet and set them to the side of the bed.

 

Jinyoung’s hands rubbed at Mark’s tired feet, working their way up his body till he got to his thighs. His body slid up from the floor to push Mark back against the covers, kissing up his chest to his neck. Mark crawled back to make it comfortable for the both of them before laying his head in the soft blankets.

 

“Jinyoungie.” He giggled, sliding his thigh up and over Jinyoung’s hips as their bodies pressed together on the bed.

 

Jinyoung stayed silent, kissing all over Mark’s jaw before he captured his lips in his own. Mark didn’t protest as his hands slid up to lace behind Jinyoung’s hair. The two laid like that, getting lost in a sea of limbs as their tongues viciously battled for control. It was weird how even though they had done this countless times, it felt different. Because even though neither of them spoke on their feelings or their intentions, it was known. It was there. This wasn’t a job with a client, this was his Jinyoung. His gorgeous star that he’d be starting his life with in Korea in just a short few hours. 

 

Hands started wandering, shedding each other's clothes until the both of them were left in just their boxers. Jinyoung started feeling shy at the thought of laying with Mark for the first time completely naked. Not only was it just a modesty thing, but it made their situation, the fact that they were nearly free, all the more real for the two of them.

 

“You can get your mask if you need…” Mark said softly, moving his hand to trace along Jinyoung’s soft skin, along his exposed jawline to his full lips, red and swollen from their kissing. 

 

“My beautiful boy, I will never hide myself from you again. You will know all of me, no secrets. I promise this to you.” Jinyoung made clear, kissing at Mark’s fingertips when they slid back along his lips.

 

Mark felt it right there, what Bambam had said earlier. It was as if there was nothing in the world but Jinyoung. His vision tunneled on the beautiful man before him as their final layers of clothing were shed leaving them both naked. Jinyoung rolled his hips down against Mark’s own so he could feel the effects he had on him. Mark responded with a quiet moan, his hands sliding down to grip at Jinyoung’s ass pulling his hips down on. He himself let out a moan, pulling his head back from their kiss. 

 

“Do you know you have like… a perfect ass?” He asked, smirking up at Jinyoung who simply responded by biting Mark’s lower lip to get him to be quiet, hiding his blush in his actions as he sat up to go and grab both the condom and lube for the two. Mark stopped him, hand gripping his wrist.

 

“Just lube.” Mark said, Jinyoung bit at his lower lip before he nodded, digging around the bedside table for the one he had brought with before he crawled back on top of mark. Setting the lube down he slid Mark’s legs further apart so he could easily get to his ass. Groaning at the sight before him.

 

“Yours is way better.” Jinyoung commented and Mark’s hands went up to cover his own face, the tips of his ears turning red from the comment.

 

Jinyoung worked quickly to get Mark’s entrance stretched, using the lube to get his fingers inside easily. Neither of them seemed to care about the room full of people outside the bedroom door, and why would they? They had waited enough time to be together.

 

As soon as Jinyoung felt Mark’s entrance relax enough around his probing fingers, Jinyoung pulled them out and rubbed the lube on himself, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of his cock being touched before he moved to position himself between Mark’s legs. His free hand gripped onto Mark’s hip to steady him as he slowly slid his length inside, stopping when his hips were pressed tight against Mark’s ass. Mark’s head pushed down more into the covers, a sharp breath inhaled as Jinyoung pushed inside him. The slight sting from him being thicker than the fingers, but that never lasted long. Soon enough he was nudging Jinyoung to start moving his hips, body craving the new feel of having someone inside of him raw.

 

Jinyoung bent over to kiss at Mark’s lips as his hips built up their pace. Something about this time felt different to them. More intimate although Mark still didn’t want to touch on what he was feeling. But it was there. Every time Jinyoung hit that sweet spot inside him as their hips moved together in an almost perfect harmony. Jinyoung’s hips slapping into Mark’s ass leaving the soft skin red and sensitive. He knew with this pace he would be walking funny the next day, not that either of them ever really cared about that. Jinyoung was content to take Mark whenever he wanted him, and generally that would bother Mark but as he quickly learned, there are exceptions.

 

Sweat started to form on the boys bodies making them stick together. Moans turned to louder whimpers as Jinyoung flipped Mark over and started to pound into him from the back. His hand fisted into the silver hair yanking it up so that Mark wouldn’t have the safety of the pillows to scream into. His free hand slid across the apples of Mark’s ass before slamming down a hard smack on the already irritated skin. Mark let out a sound that had Jinyoung even hotter for the smaller male. Groaning out, he moved to leave a matching handprint on the other cheek. Again Mark cried out in pleasure, mumbling something about feeling so good. 

 

“Wanna. Cum. Jinyoungie, please.” Mark cried out, feeling so light from how perfectly Jinyoung’s cock was hitting his spot dead on making Mark see stars. 

 

“Do it, Beautiful boy.” Jinyoung said as more of a growl and Mark lost it. It sent shivers down his spine and had him cumming right then and there. Almost embarrassed at the effects Jinyoung had on him. 

 

He felt his head drop as Jinyoung took to holding his hips and started ramming harder into him. When he finally came shooting his warm seed deep inside Mark both of them lost it. Mark gasped out at how hypersensitive he was, forcing himself to stay upright as Jinyoung finished. 

 

What followed were familiar recovery moments. Jinyoung scooping Mark so his back was pressed against his chest. He placed gentle kisses to his hairline and around to just below his ear. Mark felt his stomach flutter now with that damn Jinyoung butterfly effect. Mark didn’t bother to hide the smile as he just moved his head to accommodate Jinyoung’s gentle kisses. 

 

“Tomorrow we start a life together in Korea. Are you nervous?” Jinyoung asked in Korean, hand sliding along Mark’s side. Fingernails ghosting over the now chilled skin. 

 

“No. I feel like I should be. I mean you’re still somewhat of a stranger to me… but I trust you, us, this.” Mark smiled more, earning a kiss to his cheek before Jinyoung held him closer. 

 

Jinyoung went to talk, but a knock at the door interrupted them. He was quick to try and throw a blanket over them, pulling out of Mark with his movements making them both groan out as Jackson just let himself in. He let out a loud yelp and covered his eyes turning around. 

 

“If you two are finally done, everyone is here.” he said, scooting out sideways leaving the door wide open behind him. Mark cracked up and moved to kiss Jinyoung before he got up getting dressed. Low hanging basketball shorts, a simple tank top, and a backwards cap to distract from his messy sex hair. Once Jinyoung was dressed as well they made their way out. The lot of them just sat in the seating area started to clap when the pair finally emerged. Jinyoung hid his face in Mark’s shoulders before moving to hit both Yugyeom and Youngjae with a pillow. 

 

“Who knew you had it in you!” Jackson whooped, the lot crawling on top of their leader who scolded about killing them in their sleep. Mark watched with an amused smile as he sunk down in Jungkook’s lap, curling up with his friend. 

 

“Don’t think they are as used to that as we are.” he giggled to Mark who gave a wide smile in return. 

 

“You know it was good when he’s quiet.” Bambam teased earning a swat from Mark. 

 

“It’s our last night here, not forever but we should go out!” Yugyeom piped up getting off Jinyoung finally. Flinching at the swat to his arm, pretending it hurt worse than it did. 

 

“It’s rather late, and we have to fly so early tomorrow.” Jinyoung tried to be the voice of reason but it seemed even Mark was on board with the maknae’s idea. He sprang up to get his shoes on, tugging Jinyoung to do the same. 

 

“It’s my last night in Cali, let’s go to the boardwalk. Only for an hour.” Mark used his pouty lips to entice Jinyoung. Unable to say no he simply kissed Mark before sliding into some sandals, grabbing two mask’s for them to wear. 

 

Mark made a face but fixed the mask correctly, leaning in to give Jinyoung a masked kiss before he laughed. “I feel mysterious. I see why you wore it.” he teased and grabbed his wallet before they were out. 

 

Jimin needed some help but was insistent he come too, dressed down in Jackson’s sweats as the lot of them piled into two car’s to head to the boardwalk. Jinyoung jumped out first pushing his mask down under his chin as they looked around. He had been to Cali several times by now and never once made it to the beach. 

 

“Will you miss it?” he asked nudging Mark who seemed lost in the sights as soon as he stepped out of the van. “This is your home right?” He sighed and moved to link arms with Mark. A harmless sentiment to any prying eyes. 

 

“No I don’t think I will. I grew attached to the beach but never had time to come. I’ll miss swimming a lot but, I will have better things now. California was never really home to me. I didn’t understand that until I met you.” He turned to flash a smile at Jinyoung who simply kissed Mark’s forehead in reply, laying his head on his shoulder for a moment to enjoy the scenery before the two ran to catch up with the rest. 

 

“You’re cheating!” Bambam nudged Yugyeom to make him mess up what he was doing. The other yelped out and tried to recover quickly. They both wound up losing the carnival style game to Youngjae who happily picked out the giant stuffed dog for himself. Bambam and Yugyeom then sought out to sabotage each other at every single carnival game they could play, which only benefited Youngjae who seemed to sneak in and win them all. He shared several of his new stuffed animals with Jimin and Jungkook.

 

“Are you going to win me something?” Mark asked, batting his eyelashes at Jinyoung who just smirked, pulling from the male to put money down on one of the games. He had to pop balloons with darts, and he thanked his lucky stars he was actually great at the game. In no time Mark was able to pick out a giant pikachu that he happily carried with him for the duration of their time spent on the boardwalk. 

 

Eventually the lot of them made their way down to the beach. It was slightly chilly given the late hour, but there were a decent amount of people still milling about. The 8 of them sat around in a circle, Mark situated himself between Jinyoung’s legs figuring they were safe from prying eyes for the time being. 

 

“What’s the first thing we need to do when we get to Korea?” Jimin asked, laying his head on Bambam’s shoulder as he played with the soft sand below.

 

“Learn Korean.” Jackson said and the lot of them burst out laughing.

 

“Other than that!” Jungkook chided at the man, Jackson turned a beat red, blushing as he seemed to always do when Jungkook spoke.

 

“We will have to lay you lot low for a while. Get you familiar with how things are there. I don’t know what you boys plan to do in life but we will help if we can. Mark will be in charge of that.” Jinyoung said, looking down at the boy in his lap before back up to the others. Mark simply smiled, nodding in agreement.

 

“I want to sing man- be one of the idols like you.” Bambam sat back, arms resting in the sand.

 

“You can’t sing, you can only rap.” Mark laughed and Bambam shrugged.

 

“Same goes for you. Lets just start our own rap group.” Bambam said and Mark smiled, looking up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes.

 

“I think you boys are going to have some competition in the near future.” He teased, Jinyoung just bent down to bite at the exposed skin on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“Ah ah! Your beard!” He wiggled away from Jinyoung and moved to curl up with Jackson, who vowed in Mandarin to protect him from the evil pervert Jinyoung.

 

“No see, you two are not allowed to be friends. Give him back.” Jinyoung said in Korean, quickly getting up to steal Mark back from him. Jackson, who had a flair for the dramatics, decided to get up and put on a whole show about keeping Mark safe. The three of them dancing around the others, Mark and Jackson speaking in Mandarin to throw Jinyoung off, and Jinyoung just kept yelling back in Korean until he finally snatched Mark back from Jackson.

 

As soon as the lights from the boardwalk behind them started shutting down they all made their way back to the hotel. The ride up from the lobby had them finally realizing just how tense they had become about their current situation. The unknown enigma of what was to come as soon as they got to Korea seemed to weigh heavy on them all. So instead of going back to their own rooms, they decided to crash in Mark and Jinyoung’s room. The group felt it was best to spend their last night in LA together trying to shake off the tension. The lot of them played several different games, staying up in lieu of sleep. They could sleep on the flight over once exhaustion set in. 

 

Once they managed to get through the airport and settled down on the flight there was still this worry that something would happen. That maybe they would be safer in another country but that didn’t mean their fight was over. Jimin was a perfect example of what happened when you tried to run.

 

Jinyoung wouldn’t let that become of Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for making this story what it was, your comments and seeing a few of you bring it up on tumblr really makes my day. Know that I love you all. I want you all to come talk to me, also give me ideas for what to write next! [Find me here, don't be scared to talk to me.](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/)


	4. Rule 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some violence in this chapter, nothing overly serious but it's there. This is a ton of angst but this story will have a happy ending I promise!

Culture shock wasn’t really the word to describe getting off at the Seoul International airport. The lot of them had dealt with Asian traditions from their own home lives before being sold to the agency. The first thing Mark noticed about Korea was how calm he felt just being there. All the tension and worry from the flight over dissolved as soon as they passed through customs. 

 

The three hired rentboys pulled out their phones to confirm they landed safely. Jungkook getting a text asking if he knew where Jimin had gone to since checking out of the hospital. He played it off as if he was worried himself, and would like to be informed if they ever found him. He got no reply.

 

All 8 of the boys had mask’s on leaving the airport, and this time it had nothing to do with the slew of people waiting for GOT4’s arrival, but for the safety of the boys they brought with them. Photographs would lead a trail right to where they were staying if the organization ever planned on coming after them. It was funny, to Mark anyway, how the one thing he hated the most was now in a way keeping him safe.

 

They arrived at the idol’s dorms a hour or so later. Mark announced he wanted to cook for everyone as a thanks and that lead to Youngjae and Yugyeom leaving with a shopping list of things to get as Jinyoung and Jackson got the boys settled in. Luckily they had a big enough dorm where each of the boys brought just had to share a room with another idol. Obviously Mark took Jinyoung’s room, Jungkook took Jackson’s since he seemed hell bent on making the other male uncomfortable every chance he got, Yugyeom and Bambam were now bunking which left Jimin and Youngjae to get settled. 

 

Setting his bags down on Jinyoung’s floor, he took a good look around at the place he’d only seen in pictures or on skype. The posters on the wall, the neatly hung wardrobe, music scribblings on his work desk. Mark moved over to look at the page’s, fingers skimming Jinyoung’s rushed handwriting before he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Smiling to himself Mark held up the papers and leaned his weight against the man’s strong chest.

 

“These are really good. Are they new songs?” He asked, Jinyoung looked closer and sighed. Moving to take the papers to look them over as Mark had been doing.

 

“Something feel’s like it’s missing. I just can’t figure out what I’m lacking in them.” He sounded defeated, bottom lip poking out and all Mark could do was giggle at the adorable state. 

 

“A lot about a girl breaking your heart it seems… well you’re missing the fact that you like dudes.” He teased, earning a slap to the chest from Jinyoung. Mark had to hide his laugh, pretending to be hurt in a Jackson dramatic type of way. He fell to the bed pained, hiding his face in the covers that smelt of Jinyoung. Jinyoung just laughed and moved to crawl on top of him. Tickling his sides until Mark was laughing so hard he started to cry. Yelling for Jinyoung to knock it off if he wanted to get any later that night.

 

That seemed to do the trick, Jinyoung stopped at once and just held Mark close until the two maknaes came back with bags of food and annoyingly empty stomachs. Mark surged to the rescue, not that he really knew how to cook Korean food, but he had to do enough cooking having lived on his own for so long. Once he figured out where everything was he set out to cook them all whatever he could think of. Setting out the feast for the 8 of them, and despite not being well trained it seemed everyone loved his cooking.

 

“Hyungggg thank you!!” Youngjae praised when he was finished, Jinyoung lifted his head confused and turned to Mark.

 

“You’re older.. How old are you?” He questioned, not that he ever asked that of Mark before. But he was surprised that Youngjae seemed to know.

 

“Me? I’m almost 21.” Mark said with a shrug and Yugyeom let out a loud whoop, throwing his hands in the air.

 

“Our leader is chasing after older men!!! Jinyoung hyung now has a hyung of his own!!!” He teased and Mark’s eyes went wide.

 

“You’re younger than me?” He started to laugh himself, earning a lettuce wrap to the mouth by Jinyoung.

 

“Don’t expect me to call you hyung in bed.” He made clear and Mark just chewed his food happily, curling up with his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder.

 

“I mean… I’ll call you oppa if that makes you feel better.” And with that apparently the night was over for Mark and Jinyoung. Mark was dragged into the bedroom by his sleeve, and not allowed to relax until Jinyoung lost his strength. The two sleeping away their jet lag over the next few days. As everyone else seemed to do.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This was their first night out of the house since they arrived. Jungkook and Jimin went off to shop for some clothes since both had limited time to pack up their own belongings. Bambam went with given he never passed up an opportunity to shop. Yugyeom decided to have his own little dance practice and Mark tagged along while Youngjae and Jinyoung did band related things outside of the dorm’s. 

 

Mark wasn’t a bad dancer, he wasn’t the best, but Yugyeom seemed to be a good enough teacher that he managed to have a lot of fun with it. He was showing Mark what he was trying to plan for their next song. Mark did some random freestyle rap in the middle of it, nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard voices behind him.

 

“That was good! Mark that was brilliant.” Jinyoung said, having been standing in the doorway with Youngjae and their manager. He too nodded his head, walking over to meet Mark who got shy around the man. He simply bowed his head and blushed, trying to nail his Korean as the two spoke about the random rap. When the conversation was done Mark moved to hide his face in Jinyoung’s neck.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were back! I looked so stupid.” He whimpered, Jinyoung just laughed and patted his back gently.

 

“Hey, he loved it. Keep this up and I really will have competition some day.” Jinyoung teased.

 

“We will just have to steal him up ourselves. Jinyoung hyung will get jealous if people fawn all over you and he’s not there to knock them away.” Yugyeom said with a devilish smirk, yanking Mark closer to him for protection.

 

“Why am I always the shield!” Mark yelped out, shoving the both of them before he went back to doing his dance moves. Jinyoung and Youngjae stepping in as the manager watched from the side of the room, taking notes on what the boys were doing, and how well Mark was fitting in with them. 

 

Apparently it was well, by the end of the practice he knew a fair amount of their dances. Not brave enough to throw in any rap’s while the manager was sitting right there, but overall it was fun. Not only to have time outside of the dorm but to see Jinyoung in his element. How passionate he got about the boys doing well. It was clear he put his heart and soul into everything he did, not just one or the other.

 

Mark could feel his heart swell as he looked over at Jinyoung, slightly sweaty from practice with an amused look on his face as he watched back the recording of it. Something so angelic that made Mark realize he wanted to spend his life with Jinyoung. Not that he would say it, no things were still so fragile and new between them, but it was the first time the thought didn’t scare him. Honestly who would take him away now? He had Jinyoung to protect him, he was always protecting him.

 

Mark made himself comfortable on the sofa in the corner of the room, watching as Jinyoung stayed back to practice more dance moves. The others commenting about how they were all going to go out for meat later, Jinyoung mumbled something about them catching up before he got into his work. Mark burrowed deeper in the hoodie he had stolen from Jinyoung earlier that day, watching him in all his glory. He felt so lucky, blessed even, that someone that could only be described as living, walking, art, would go through the trouble he did to bring Mark where he was. Jinyoung had the world at his feet, literally from what Mark now saw. Sighing happily, he pulled out his phone to record what Jinyoung was doing, sending the video out to a few friends of his before he noticed Jinyoung walking closer.

 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He said, crawling into Mark’s lap taking his phone away. He looked at the screen and tsked him a few times before sending the video as he saw Mark had planned on it.

 

“I like the caption. What does bae mean?” Jinyoung just cocked his head to the side and Mark couldn’t help but take a picture at how endearing it looked. 

 

“Before anyone else.” Mark said simply, a smile playing at his lips as Jinyoung bent down to kiss the top of his head.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jinyoung said, moving to sit more to the side so he could better see all of Mark. Also so he would be less tempted in that provocative position. “I’m assuming you’ve never looked me up, even though you knew everything about me needed to do so. Why… were you never curious?” He asked, his hand seeking out Mark’s to lace their fingers together.

 

“Well…” Mark started, chewing at his lip for a second before he sat up. “I was tempted. I had typed in what I needed to google so many times. I think, hitting send would have changed a lot of things. You’ve always respected my privacy. You’ve always been so delicate with me, never really crossing the line of customer/client even if you did in so many other ways. But, I wanted to pay you the same respect. I trusted that if we kept meeting, you would show me yourself when you were ready. When you trusted me enough. Also, another part of me was scared? Scared to think that you- some famous rich guy, who could do anything he wanted with anyone he wanted, would bother with someone like me. Not knowing how famous you were made it feel like I had a shot? If that makes sense. Like you weren’t that much further out of my league. I could pretend while we were together that everything was real.” He sighed, leaning his head against the leather of the black sofa.

 

“It is real, whatever we have, or did together… It was always odd. From our first night together I felt no pressure around you. I forgot what you were, or well why you were there. I had my mask but I wasn’t really hiding myself from you. The same reasons you say for keeping my secret from even you, became why I kept it. I didn’t want you to think any different of me. I wanted you to always look at me as you did. Because that was the first time anyone ever had.” Jinyoung sighed, pulling Mark’s hand to his lips to kiss along the knuckles.

 

Mark watched with pure awe at his features, melting at Jinyoung’s soft touches. He sat up slightly and moved his body so he could lay his head down in Jinyoung’s lap, looking up at the idol with admiration written all over his face.

 

“You ruined me in all the best ways, I thought I was long void of romantic emotions. Silly notions that I would ever be anything but what I was. I had given up on finding another life for myself.” Mark admitted, not just for the first time to Jinyoung, but for the first time ever.

 

“That’s fine, I never gave up on us. Something deep down told me not to.” Jinyoung said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark who kissed back despite the prick of tears in his eyes. He let his eyes flutter shut as they slid down his cheeks, surging up to kiss Jinyoung deeper. His mind quiet, even if his heart was racing. So loud he was surprised Jinyoung didn’t hear it.

 

“We can’t. We have to meet the boys.” Mark finally said pulling back, whimpering at the blissed out look on Jinyoung’s face. The slightly messy hair from his fingers running through it, the way his lips were red and puffy from Mark’s actions. He was a thing of true beauty.

 

“Later. When they all sleep.” Jinyoung assured, Mark’s eyes got wide because he knew Jinyoung had suddenly become shy with the thought of everyone hearing. After they didn’t seem to care back in Cali and he still to this day was being teased about the sounds Mark was making.

 

Mark didn’t care. 

 

Getting up to enable their decent behavior, Mark stole a final kiss before the two locked up the studio for the night. Getting to dinner it seemed they didn’t miss much. The other 6 were still arguing over what to eat. The only thing that had been ordered was a few servings of raman and drink’s. Mark and Jinyoung took seats next to each other towards the back, settled in no time on what they wanted to eat, being that gross couple that shared ramen together, that held hands under the table. Not that they were a couple or anything.

 

The food eventually came out and everyone seemed happy to settle down once the meat hit the grill. They spoke about Mark’s amazing dance practice, about the day of shopping, how cute CoCo looked in a new hoodie Youngjae got for her. Despite everything they had been through there was no real stress, not yet. They all smiled, and chatted as if they were always friends. The food kept coming as 8 men fought over pieces of pork belly and sliced steaks. It was Mark’s comment about wanting ice cream that had them finally getting up to leave. The shop was a short walk from the dorm’s. With camera’s around filming the boys for something or other Mark kept his hands shoved into his pockets rather than risk them seeing out Jinyoung’s.

 

His phone going off offered a good distraction. He pulled it from his pocket and nearly dropped it seeing the name flashing up on the caller ID. JB Never called him, why was he all of a sudden so interested. Nudging Jungkook he showed him his phone before walking off away from everyone to answer. The three others pulled from the group to stay with Mark as he put the receiver up to his ear. 

 

“JB What can I do for you?” He looked to the other’s, fear on all their faces.

 

“I wanted to ensure you were still safe. You and a few others shipped out to Korea several days ago. Your contracts are coming to an end tonight. Do you have the details of your flight back to California? Nobody seems to know anything.” JB’s voice sent chills down all the rent boy’s spines

 

Mark could tell he was annoyed, his voice was a dead give away.

 

“Is that ending tonight? I thought we had a few more days.” Mark lied. JB let out an aggravated sigh at the other end of the line.

 

“I warned you before Mark. There is only so much I can do. When are you and the others returning back to work?” JB sounded even more annoyed than earlier.

 

“I will let you know once I find out my flight details, as far as I know I’m not returning tomorrow. I asked for time off and I’m taking it.” He didn’t care at this point. Bambam looked even more scared for Mark at this point speaking to JB in such a way was unheard of.

 

“You are returning home tomorrow. Your contract with your client ends tonight. Contact the others in Korea, I know you all left together. I want you all home tomorrow, and we will forgive your insubordination.” with that the phone clicked, Mark growled before he turned to try and chuck his phone. If it hadn’t been for Jinyoung heading his way he probably would have. Instead he just shoved it deep into his pocket and moved to take Jinyoung’s arms.

 

“JB called me. Said if we’re all not home tomorrow…. He wants flight details.” Mark sighed, pressing his face to Jinyoung’s shoulder before the lot of them walked into the safety of the dorm’s, away from prying eyes.

 

“There is no flight details. You don’t think he would come here after us do you?” Jinyoung asked, the four rent boys looked unsure. All they knew were horror stories about the boys that tried to get out. 

 

“It’s never been talked about, I know some have gotten away but… I don’t know. We are pretty far away, and he doesn’t have any information to link you does he?” Jimin asked, Jinyoung shook his head no.

 

“They didn’t even really ask for my name when I signed up. The credit card I used has my name on it, but the address is to my old home previous to our debut. We should still cancel whatever cards we used.” Jinyoung said with a sigh, but they all understood it was probably a good idea. They might not be on file as who they really were, but their credit information had their name on it somewhere.

 

Rushing back inside the dorm the three made the phone calls needed to cancel the cards, something about having lost them in travel so they could be issued new ones right away. They cut the cards up shortly after and disposed of them. It probably wouldn’t stop the organization from coming after them, but it would slow them down just a little they hoped. Jinyoung would ensure they did everything to keep Mark and the others safe. The dorm’s were heavily protected anyway. Fangirl’s constantly tried to get in and harass the idols, so it wasn’t like a group of men could just walk in and start bothering GOT4 without countless people trying to stop. 

 

“I’m so sorry for getting you all in this mess. Honestly, we can leave to lay low until this blows over. I don’t want to get you guys in trouble.” Mark sighed, sinking down to the sofa, rubbing the stress knots at the base of his neck. 

 

“Technically Jinyoung got us in this trouble.” Jackson deadpanned earning a slap to the chest from Yugyeom. 

 

“Hyung, you’re part of the group now. We will keep you safe.” Yugyeom sat next to Mark laying his head on his shoulder. Jinyoung bit his lip worried before he bent down to rest his hands on Mark’s knees. 

 

“Beautiful boy, do not worry. We have worked hard to be here, I will keep you safe.” Jinyoung assured and Mark just nodded, leaning forward to kiss Jinyoung’s lips lightly. Yugyeom made a grossed out sound before smirking. 

 

“Take it to the bedroom you two love birds.” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oddly enough the days following them supposed to be back were quiet. JB called them countless times the first two days but went radio silent after a while. Mark felt more nervous with him being quiet than he did every time he ignored his call’s. Not even texts. Always only calls. It was him being silent however that kept Mark awake at night. Something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jinyoung. The others did well to keep themselves occupied however, dance practice for a few hours every day was a great way to get rid of stress. Mark and Bambam would mess around throwing raps over their already existing songs before falling to the floor laughing at themselves. Management never seemed to mind them being there, always whispering and taking notes as the boys danced.

 

Every night they went out for food, talking and laughing around the table together as if they were family. Jimin and Jungkook had been spotted by another talent group who seemed interested in their singing and style. They talked about how they had a meeting the following day to audition for the guys headhunting them. Something about another idol group looking to be completed. Overall it seemed most had no worry left. Except Mark. He would often fall silent while they were out, just looking out of the window while holding Jinyoung’s hand. Assuring anyone that asked he was okay just tired. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but Jinyoung was not blind to Marks nervous shifting. He had seen it plenty of other times. 

 

As soon as they left dinner that night, Jinyoung waved the others off. Assuring them that they would catch up. With so many people now in the house he and Mark had almost no time to just be alone together. It was quite rare they would be left alone to watch a movie let alone have sex.

 

“Jinyoungie where are we going?” Mark smiled, adjusting his jacket before he linked his arm with Jinyoung. The younger boy just nodded for them to keep walking. Mark pulled Jinyoung’s mask out of his pocket and handed it over knowing that he had already showered, and it was possible fan’s were around the area. Jinyoung smiled wide before he attached it behind his ears and pulled Mark again. 

 

“My darling, if anything is bothering you I wish you to be honest with me.” Jinyoung stated, pulling Mark closer to him so they wouldn’t take up so much sidewalk.

 

“I know. I just. It’s quiet you know? Too quiet. As if something is being planned without us knowing.” Mark sighed, stopping them after a while to stand close to Jinyoung. His eyes looking up at the all too familiar vision of his kind eyes so filled with worry. Mark could only nudge into him silently telling him to relax.

 

“I know. I feel it too. But enjoy your nights. If you worry, it makes me feel like a bad boyfriend for not being able to calm your mind.” He stood closer, moving to wrap his hands around Mark’s wrists. 

 

“B-Boyfriend?!” Mark's eyes went wide, leaning back a bit as if he wasn’t sure he heard Jinyoung correctly. 

 

“Well, I’m sorry I just assumed. You’re right. If we are going to do this well then I have to do this properly.” Jinyoung looked around the area, running onto the grass in the small park near them. He yanked some of the small flowers out of the blades of grass. Mark could feel his heartbeat pick up with every second, eyes never leaving the idol who looked a sight crouched down in some grass picking weed like flowers. But he was Mark’s sight. When Jinyoung finally returned he moved them away from prying eyes, wanting this moment to be just for the two of them.

 

“Mark, I feel I won’t live another second if I don’t tell you that I like you. A great deal. I wish you’d be mine, make me the luckiest man alive.” he held out the picked flowers and Mark giggled, turning bright red. He reached to pull the mask from one side of Jinyoung face before he kissed his cheek. Lips lingering against the soft skin before he pulled away.

 

“Of course I will Jinyoungie. There was never a time I wasn’t yours.” he replaced the mask, happily taking the flowers. He put some in his hair, and some in Jinyoung’s before holding the rest of them close to his chest. The two laughed at themselves, moving to take a selfie with Mark’s phone of just how silly they looked with tiny flowers stuffed into their hair. Mark turned at the last second to kiss Jinyoung’s mask, the two just laughed louder before turning to start back for the dorm’s. Mark couldn’t stop smiling, head rested on Jinyoung’s shoulder as they turned down a path that would lead them to the dorms. 

 

Getting back Mark was still on cloud 9, all worries and thoughts about JB seemed lifted as he removed his shoes and went to find himself a drink. Some of the boys were milling about the kitchen eating ice cream. They laughed at the flowers, saying Mark looked like a princess, but he didn’t care. They could laugh all they wanted. It didn’t take long for Jinyoung to pull him towards their bedroom, sure to lock the door once it was shut behind them.

 

Not that their sex life was lacking anything, but that night was different. Something Mark said frequently with Jinyoung since he seemed to always surprise Mark. But he was softer, more tender with Mark that night. Kissing him as if it were their first time doing so, keeping their bodies close no matter what position they were in. Jinyoung looked at him with those kind eyes that made Mark melt into a puddle under the man’s touch. Soft moans muffled against gentle kisses. You couldn’t tell where Mark stopped and Jinyoung started but that was how they wanted it. The two stayed wrapped up together until the sun came up and neither of them could keep their eyes open any longer. 

 

Mark wasn’t sure if it was that night, or if it had always been there and he was in denial, but it was the first time he admitted to himself, silently, that he was in love. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

If everyone thought they were gross before, things only got worse when they became official. Mark and Jinyoung were often found in the kitchen feeding each other fruits, or kissing in the corner of the practice room when they thought they were alone only to be yanked apart by the other members wanting to practice for real. They still hadn’t told anyone they had officially started to date. Mark still insisted a part of him didn’t feel safe and wanted to wait until he knew for a fact that they weren’t being hunted by the agency. Jinyoung tried to assure him that if they were going to come after him they would have done it already, and that he didn’t need to stress himself out. But Mark did. He was always stressed. Jinyoung just made it easier to deal with.

 

A week had passed, Still nothing. No call’s, no texts, silent. Mark had calmed down a little, finally starting to believe that maybe Jinyoung was right, maybe their plans had worked. He was off practicing with the boys while Jinyoung had been called to management to talk about something top secret. Mark understood that sometimes he just couldn’t be by Jinyoung’s side. He assumed it had to do with a new side show they were going to start filming, and how they wanted him to keep Mark out of it. Or that when they left to do several shows around Korea, Mark and the rest would have to stay behind. Not something Mark or Jinyoung wanted but he would understand for the group’s image.

 

“Park Jinyoung, thank you for coming! Have a seat. We can get straight to business. I know you boys are busy down there working on your dances for the upcoming fan meet.” Their manager said, sitting behind his giant modern desk. Jinyoung bowed his head and did as he was told, sitting upright trying not to look nervous for this conversation.

 

“We wanted to talk to you about your first full album. I know you boys are set to come out with it, and have been working very hard, but I have a proposal for you. We assume Mark won’t be going anywhere any time soon?” The manager inquired, Jinyoung shifted some to look down before shaking his head no.

 

“We figured so, what would you say to bringing Bambam and him into the group? We find that you 6 flow together very well, they add great rap elements, they fit the vibe that you four already have. Also we can be assured with Mark in the group that you will be focused with him safely by your side when you lot travel.” He presented Jinyoung with a video of the dance practice, Mark and Bambam really did look like they had been in the group the whole time. Jinyoung moved closer to the laptop to see all the footage they had captured through the various days they were playing around in the dance studio, how the manager was right about Mark and Bambam fitting well into their group. His eyes went wide as footage of Mark and him hooking up started to play but the manager stopped it before anything went further. 

 

“I’m deeply sorry about that.” Jinyoung got up and bowed his head to express just how sorry he was they weren’t more careful but the manager just laughed, putting his hands up to silently say it was okay.

 

“I don’t care what you do in your free time Park Jinyoung, as long as you are healthy and keep the band’s success in your thoughts. But what do you think? We can re-debut you boys as GOT6, the fans are already loving them from the few pictures out. They want to know who the mystery men following you four around are. We still ask you keep your relationship hidden. Your contract suggests it smart for the popularity of your band that you make it seem like you are available. If in the case something happens, or you two feel you must go public we shall go from there but does this seem fair to you?” The manager said closing the laptop.

 

“I will talk with Mark and the others about it right away, I do think it’s a fantastic idea. He’s helped me a great deal fill the void of what I thought we were missing in some songs. Is it okay for us to push back our CD?” Jinyoung was worried, rubbing his hands on the front of his ripped jeans.

 

“That shouldn’t be an issue. There is no announced release date for it now, but we ask you 6 work quickly while we work to re-do your image.” He said and Jinyoung just nodded, bowing his head again this time in thanks. He excused himself from the meeting, on cloud nine as he ran down several floors to where the dance studio was. He saw Youngjae, Jackson, and Bambam practicing their dance moves to an American song Bambam loved. It seemed however that Mark and Yugyeom were nowhere to be found.

 

“Where did they go? I have great news for everyone.” Jinyoung beamed, heart racing as he approached the others.

 

“They lost the dance battle so they ran out to get us ice cream. Let’s meet them at the shop they’ve been gone for so long.” Jackson said getting up, pulling on his jacket. Jinyoung was quick to shrug on his own jacket as they left the studio and started down the street to where several small shops sold food. He spotted Mark’s silver hair at once still picking out various ice creams with Yugyeom, he was about to call out however his smile dropped when he saw a few men he didn’t know come up to the two that were picking out the ice cream.

 

“You are quite hard to find.” A strange voice said, but Mark knew that voice. Not a voice he heard often but, he knew it. His eyes went wide as he turned around, looking to see a man that didn’t look much older than him standing there with his hands in his pockets. His green hair styled in a way that made him look like some member of the mafia. He had only met him once when he joined the agency. JB’s partner in prostitution crime. He didn’t have a name, at least not to the boys. But he was feared above all else.

 

“Wh...Who. Oh no.” Mark stuttered, the man just smiled.

 

“Yes it seems you have forgotten that your contract is over. Are you going to come quietly?” He asked, Mark could feel the fear run through his bones.

 

“No.” Mark made clear, apparently that was the wrong answer. Without even hesitating the man grabbed Mark by the hair, yanking him away from Yugyeom who tried to go after them but was kicked back by the two men he was with. 

 

Jinyoung started running at full speed towards the scene, screaming Mark’s name as the men turned from beating up Yugyeom to pushing him back and going after Jinyoung. Mark was given a hard blow to the ribs to stop him from trying to get away, he cried out in pain trying to keep over before he was shoved into the back of an all black town car. Jinyoung tried to fight the two strong men that had stayed back to ensure Mark was taken without fuss. 

 

Still screaming Mark’s name out, Youngjae and Jackson managed to get the two men left behind off Jinyoung who took off at full speed after the car. He ran without a care for other people, or even traffic. As long as he had the car in his sights he had hope Mark was okay.

 

It wasn’t until his lungs felt like they were going to actually burst out of his chest did his legs give out. Jinyoung fell to his knees as the car drove around the corner and vanished from sight. Jinyoung let out a loud scream, tears hot in the corners of his eyes as he watched it take Mark away from him. The rest of the boys finally caught up just in time to see their leader go down, breathing labored from their own sprinting as they watched Jinyoung break down. 

 

Jinyoung screamed out again, tears falling freely as every worst case scenario popped into his head. This was not some movie where he just had a hunch where they were going to take Mark. He knew virtually nothing about the men, and even less about where they would take him in his own country.

 

The four boys rushed over to Jinyoung helping to cover him incase anyone saw his pain. Tears continued to streamed down Jinyoung’s face as he fought to get back up, willing his body behave before he was pulling at Jackson’s shirt. Finally up on unsteady feet Jinyoung searched for his phone in his pocket. 

 

“How are we going to find him?” Bambam asked wiping at his own tear stained eyes. He turned to see a similar looking black car pull up next to them, eyebrow raising until he saw who got out of it and nearly jumped out of his skin. 

 

“How did they even find him?” Jackson growled, giving Bambam a curious look. His eyes moved to the figure that had Bambam so spooked but he didn’t know who he was. 

 

“You have your gps on.” A voice said from behind them and all 5 boys turned to face the man who had just spoken.

 

“JB…” He hid behind Yugyeom, Jinyoung lunged out to deck the man in the face but he was quick to dodge the fist. He shoved Jinyoung back hard, Jackson quick to catch him as the man pushed his hands through his hair fixing the rogue strands away from his eyes.

 

“I will kill you!” Jinyoung growled, having to be restrained by Youngjae. More so out of fear that Jinyoung would get hurt. 

 

“No you won’t. I’m your only link to that little whore. As for how we found him, the four of you that came over all have GPS in the phones. The ones you use that were provided to you from the company. Did you think us so stupid to not turn it on the second you guys landed in Korea? Even Jimin was stupid enough to bring his phone. I warned you I wouldn’t be able to protect you if you were so insubordinate! I knew it was fishy that on the same day so many of you were whisked away to the same location.” JB laughed at the end, sliding his hands into his pockets as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

 

Jinyoung again looked ready for a fight, wiping the tears from his eyes. He rushed to grab the man by his jacket shoving him up against the wall.

 

“Where is Mark?! How do I get him back?” He growled, slamming the man back against the wall again. JB’s calm demor was getting him more aggravated by the second.

 

“I don’t see why you’d care about some used up boy. We have plenty of other fresh ones for you to play around with.” JB smirked, Jinyoung slammed him back against the wall, growling getting in JB’s personal space, eyes wild with rage.

 

“Choose your next words carefully.” He warned, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

 

“You do not scare me child, I warned Mark and the others they were to report back to California once his contract with you was up. You think you’re the first to fall in love with one of our boys? They are selected to make men crave them from the sea of rejected orphans.. Or well. Kidnapped boys. You are no more special than the others that have declared their love for him. You’re just the only one he was stupid enough to care for.” He narrowed his own eyes, using his hands to quickly shove Jinyoung off him but the other didn’t want to budge. Jinyoung stood firm in his footing.

 

“I don’t care who had him before me, I care that I will be his last.” Jinyoung made clear, his heart breaking at the thought of anything happening to Mark.

 

“You really care about him?” JB questioned, eyes narrowing at the male currently trying to blend him into the side of the building. Jinyoung just nodded knowing his voice would fail him should he have tried to speak.

 

“My personal business is none of yours! But Mark is the most important person in my life.” He declared, voice breaking but that wasn’t going to make him falter. 

 

“How do you plan to save him?” JB asked finally pushing Jinyoung away, crossing his arms over his chest. Jinyoung finally moved a few steps back but made sure to keep as close of an eye as he could on JB.

 

“I will do whatever I need to do to find him, if you don’t give him to me then I will find another way. I won’t stop until I do. I will turn all of Korea upside down until he’s back in my arms.” He made clear, Jackson coming up to try and calm Jinyoung down but he was inconsolable at the thought of Mark being in trouble. Jinyoung just shoved Jackson away, keeping his gaze on JB.

 

“I’d say we would have let you purchase them, but you lot had to be fucking stupid and try to run away. Now all shot of that is thrown out the window. I guess, the only option is having him operate under our Korean branch. These boys that work for us do not belong to anyone but us.” JB smirked, and Jinyoung reacted lightning fast. Punching JB square in the jaw. 

 

“You little fool!” He cried out, holding his jaw before he went after Jinyoung. The rest of the boys rushed in to secure JB, getting him off of Jinyoung and pulling the two of them into the safety of the nearest courtyard. They couldn’t keep the fight going much longer and not expect people to notice them. 

 

“I will ensure you never see Mark again if you keep this up. One phone call and he’s,” JB made a whacking sound, using his hand to make a slicing motion near his neck for emphasis. 

 

“What do I have to do to get him back. TELL ME!” He screamed, doing his best to not go after the man. 

 

JB Just brushed himself off and looked over to Bambam, the boy cowered behind Jackson. He didn’t want to wind up with the same fate as Mark. 

 

“Give up the rest of them, and you can have Mark back.” He stated with a shrug. Bambam felt himself tear up, the idea that three of them would have to go back to save Mark was nuts. Jinyoung moved to block Bambam as if it were out of the question.

 

“They stay here. These boys have no doubt paid their due’s. Why do you need them?” Yugyeom piped up, getting between Jinyoung and JB. Being taller than both of them had it’s advantage at times. Even if he was a giant marshmallow 90% of the time.

 

“Don’t act like any of you care for the boys you brought over. They are just holes used by closet idols like you for pleasure. When you get bored of them who will take care of them? Sex work is not easy but we provide them safety!” JB growled, Bambam pushed by the others to move up to a man he really only ever knew through text. Bambam bowed his head and whimpered, taking JB’s hands in his own.

 

“I will go back, I promise I will. Without a fight just, return Mark to Jinyoung.” He whimpered, getting down on his knees to show just how serious he was. “They are so in love JB, even if neither want to admit it. Whatever I have to do to get Mark back to him, I will do it.” He said and JB narrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t know how to respond to that. 

 

“Bambam I can never ask that of you.” Jinyoung moved to grip Bambam’s arm, trying to pull him away. 

 

“Do you love him? Not lust after him, love him.” JB asked and Jinyoung stood again between them. Knowing Mark would keep Bambam safe at all cost. 

 

“I do. I brought him here to start our life together. I knew I loved him from the first day he came to me at the hotel. I wanted to save him even then. I didn’t think it was possible. I was destroyed at the thought of someone so beautiful and pure being loved by anyone but myself.” Jinyoung admitted, looking at JB in the eyes so he knew that he was serious. That he meant every single word he was saying.

 

“Fool, what makes you better than anyone else.” JB rolled his eyes, but remained quiet after. Finally he sighed to himself, sliding his hands into his pockets. His own downfall was having always had a soft spot for Mark. It was apparent in the way he handled all of his cases to ensure they were the safest ones he could provide to the boys, how he fought to get him out of trouble several times over the years. 

 

Jinyoung had become the most recent source of stress for Mark with how out of line he’d been since they met. But if Mark had acted out this much for one man then maybe it was time for JB to stop protecting him. 

 

JB pulled out his phone and called his partner, putting the phone up to his ear talking to the man in English so quickly it was hard for most of them to follow what he was saying. You could tell however from the way his eyebrows creased it wasn't good. Talking turned to shouting, which turned to JB hanging up angrily. He glared at his phone for a moment before looking up to Jinyoung. 

 

“ They haven’t listened to me. Stupid fools! Mark is scheduled for the offline list. We don’t have a lot of time to go collect him.” Bambam now rushed forward to knock JB back, it didn’t end well when he wound up on the floor after a swift kick to the kidneys. Bambam not nearly half the fighter JB was.

 

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” Jinyoung yelled, startling everyone.

 

“He’s going to be killed. When boys go offline nobody ever sees or hears from them again. Jimin was almost offline. ” Bambam groaned from the floor, wrapping his arms around his torso. JB’s non reaction showed it was true, what did he have to hide. 

 

Rules were rules. 

 

“I will not let you hurt anyone again do you hear me. Take him to me RIGHT NOW!” Jinyoung demanded, pushing JB in the direction of the car he’d come out of. 

 

“You three stay here, we will go get Mark. Find Jungkook and Jimin, keep them safe!” Jinyoung yelled, piling into the car with Yugyeom and Youngjae. JB Threw the driver from the car and took over the driving, being the only one of them who knew where Mark was being taken.

 

Every second they were on the road Jinyoung felt more anxious, blinking violently as he fought back the urge to cry. He promised Mark they were going to be okay, he told him that he was worrying about nothing. But clearly Mark was not worrying for nothing. They finally got to a decent place, Mark couldn’t leave yet. 

 

They arrived at a warehouse outside of town less than a half hour later, JB rushed out the second the car came to a stop, Jinyoung right on his heels as he moved around the back of the building. He quickly started running up to where he knew they had taken Mark, kicking the door down with the help of Jinyoung. 

 

Before them was a sight to see. Mark in a similar state to Jimin when they got him from the hospital. Body badly beaten, not very conscious, lying on the center of the floor with his hands and feet tied together in a highly uncomfortable position that would prevent any chance of escape. 

 

“MARK!” Jinyoung screamed, rushing through the room and over to where his boyfriend was laying. He reached out to try and fuss with the ties that bound him together only to be yanked away by the neck of his shirt. He was pushed down to his knees, head held in a lock that would keep him focused on Mark who was still suffering on the floor.

 

“JB I didn’t expect you of all people would turn on the organization, but we will deal with you when we get back. This one's fate is settled. This whore is no longer any good to us.” He made clear. JB rushed over to push the man off Jinyoung, letting him breathe correctly again.

 

“This has already gotten messy. These are idols, do you not think this will cause us more harm than good? He’s released. We don’t need this on our hands. Mark has never been an issue for us. Let us just cut our losses.” JB argued and the man just shoved him off.

 

“He is an issue when he takes three of our men with him to have some fairy tale wedding with his sugar daddy.” The man rolled his eye, looking at the boy on the floor before kicking him in the ribs again. Mark let out a half assed yelp, having little to no energy or voice to really scream anymore.

 

“Stop this. We need to cut our loss and get out of here before someone finds us.” JB kept fighting, not even seeing Yugyeom come up behind the other man with a wooden plank he found somewhere in the room. The man got whacked across the face, causing him to spin around before he fell to the floor. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide, the maknae looked shaken as he dropped the wood plank onto the floor.

 

“I… I don’t know what came over me.” Yugyeom whimpered, Youngjae ran over to check on the man currently knocked out. JB moved quickly, pulling the pocket knife out of his pocket to cut at the ropes tied around Mark’s wrists and ankles. His body fell flat against the floor with a thud, whimpering out at the contact before he tried to roll his body over. Jinyoung was quick to scoop him up in his arms, minding his wounds.

 

“Take him out of here, I’ll deal with this one. Consider yourselves lucky. If I catch any of you in Los Angeles again I swear to god we will finish this.” JB made clear, the lot of them nodded their head before rushing to help Jinyoung with Mark’s body. Yugyeom still in shock from what he did had to be pulled out by his sleeve, Youngjae trying to keep the maknae together as they loaded back up into the car. Youngjae decided to drive, knowing that Jinyoung would refuse to leave Mark’s side now that he was back in his arms. 

 

They drove straight to the hospital, getting Mark checked in to have his wounds tended to. Luckily it was just a few cuts and scrapes, no real broken bones or fractured ribs that would equal a long recovery time. Jinyoung refused to part with him, making the doctors job a big difficult but they understood stressed out lovers. Once Mark was left to rest in the hospital bed, told he could go home as soon as he felt well enough, Jinyoung took a seat next to the bed. He laced his fingers with Mark’s own, rubbing his cheek and nose against his boyfriend’s knuckles. He stayed like that for hours while the others went to do damage recovery from their mess in the streets. 

 

Mark came to shortly after, the pain medication the doctors had given him wasn’t a sedative, just something to dull the ache in his bones. He gave Jinyoung’s had a soft squeeze, getting his attention away from the tv. Smiling gently as Jinyoung jumped up to be closer to his side.

 

“You had me so worried.” Jinyoung started, bending carefully to kiss at Mark’s forehead a few times.

 

“You came for me.” Mark smiled wide, looking up at Jinyoung as if he were an actual angel.

 

“I will always come for you, but it’s over now. You’re finally free.” Jinyoung made clear, hand caressing the not so bruised side of Mark’s face. His thumb brushing against the soft skin.

 

“How did you manage to find me?” Mark asked, reaching up to cup his hand over Jinyoung’s.

 

“JB found us, it took some convincing but we managed to get him to take us to you. He wanted to keep you safe at the end of the day. Said we’re never allowed back in Los Angeles.” Jinyoung laughed, knowing that would be rather hard given the events they were probably going to be scheduled for down the line.

 

“Well I don’t have a reason to go back, it was never my home.” Mark sighed, moving to try and make room so Jinyoung could sit down on the bed next to him.

 

“Why do you say this, you lived there for so long.” Jinyoung frowned, but sat next to Mark anyway. Making sure to keep his distance so not to hurt the older male any more than he already was.

 

“Yeah but. I never felt at home there. My life was never rooted, didn’t have long time friends outside of other rent-boys. Most of which are here with us now. I never had a relationship, I didn’t actually go to a school there. All my classes were through an online school. I never let myself settled down? I didn’t think someone like me was able to settle. That wasn’t in the job description. There were rules to follow. Never be late, never work off the clock, never fall in love.” Mark sighed, chewing at his lower lip.

 

“So what happened then? What makes now any different.” Jinyoung leaned in closer, not wanting Mark to have to strain himself by talking loudly.

 

“I fell in love. From the first moment I laid eyes on you I was done for. Jinyoung.” Mark admitted and Jinyoung was the one that felt the heat fill his cheeks, his entire body feeling like it was floating. Jinyoung blinked away the tears, moving to press his lips to Mark’s gently. It was small, soft, but filled with all the love he could muster.

 

“I love you too. So so much my beautiful boy. We can finally start our life here. Together. Create a home.” Jinyoung whimpered, pressing a harder kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark let out a whimper in pain as he 

 

“Jinyoungie, you are my home.” Mark whispered.

 

“I am your home?” Jinyoung asked, pushing the hair away from Mark’s face.

 

“Wherever you are. That’s home to me.” Mark smiled wide, finally feeling at peace with his choices. Finally feeling like maybe he could have a future. 

 

“Then I have the perfect way for you to feel at home more often. I wished to talk to you about this before everything happened. Do you remember the meeting I had with the manager some days ago?” Jinyoung inquired and Mark nodded his head.  
“Well, he suggested a total re-branding of the band. He wants to introduce you, and Bambam into the group as official members. He says your voices and styles work quite well with our own. If you would be okay with that, it also means I get to take you everywhere with me.” Jinyoung smiled shyly, knowing how embarrassed Mark got over his dancing and rapping at times.

 

“Wait really? He wants…. What do you want? Do you honestly think we could do it. I don’t want to just come into something you have worked so hard at.” Mark chewed at his lower lip, head cocked to the side in worry.

 

“I actually love the idea. I have been thinking that something was lacking. And for an idol group 4 is not many members. I feel with you two coming on we will be balanced. Three singers, three rappers, it’s going to complete us.” Jinyoung said with a bright smile, sincerity dripping off every word.

 

“Then I’ll do it. I’m sure Bambam will as well.” Mark smiled wide, moving some to lay his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark happy that things might finally be able to go well for them.

 

“Can we leave now?” Mark asked and Jinyoung nodded, knowing they said once Mark felt up to it they could leave.

 

“Oh we also need to get ice cream, I promised everyone.” Mark giggled, leaning up to kiss at Jinyoung’s jaw. Jinyoung just laughed, hand hovering over his face as he did so.

 

“You will do no such thing, not unless I’m right there.” Jinyoung made clear, his protective nature coming out at the thought of Mark leaving again.

 

“Well then we will get it on the way home. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Mark made just as clear, again Jinyoung cracked up.

 

“Deal, on the way home.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

No sooner did they walk in the door, did everyone rush up to check on Mark. Being the protective boyfriend he was Jinyoung used his body as a barrier from unwanted hands touching his boyfriend. 

 

“We brought ice cream!” Mark cheered from behind Jinyoung, holding the bag up only to have it ripped from his hand by Jackson. Being scolded that it took them long enough to get ice cream. 

 

Mark just wrapped his free hand around Jinyoung and followed him into the living room, Youngjae pausing his game to get an ice cream from the bag, moving to give Mark a hug in thanks.

 

“Hyung, is everything okay now?” He asked and Mark nodded, lacing his fingers with Jinyoung’s once they sat down.

 

“So what are we going to do now?” Bambam asked, folding the wrapper back on his mango ice pop.

 

“We’re going to get into the studio, and become members of got...6?” Mark looked to Jinyoung who nodded. Everyone’s eyes bugged out of their head. 

 

“You mean to tell me you two are joining the group?” Jungkook jumped up excitedly. Mark nodded wide and Bambam lunged at Jinyoung to give him a hug.

 

“Competition!!!!” Jimin teased, the two having nailed their audition earlier that day and were told they got accepted into the training program. 

 

“Baby hands and playboy over here nailed their audition, they are leaving us for greener pastures.” Jackson nodded over to Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin just swatted at his back at the baby hands comment.

 

“You didn’t mind them the other day!” Jimin scolded and now it was Jackson’s turn to blush. Mark was the first to laugh, nearly falling off the sofa as he had to set his ice cream down so it didn’t mess everywhere. He had tears in his eyes by the time they were done, curled up with an equally as loud Jinyoung.

 

They were free, kinda. Now it was time to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say (again) how thankful I am for everyone that's been loving this story. I see some of you talking about it on tumblr and that honestly makes my day. Please let me know what you guys think so far! We have hella happy times to come. [come talk to me on tumblr too](http://imjinyoungthankyou.tumblr.com/) i'm always down to hear ideas for new stories. ALSO a surprise new story will be going up sometime today or tomorrow, so look out for that.


	5. Rule 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the cuties on twitter.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Jinyoung fussed, fixing his glasses for the 12th time that hour.

 

“Yes will you stop worrying! When did we switch roles. Next thing you know I’ll be on top later.” Mark teased, laughing more at Jinyoung’s reaction.

 

“I like it when you’re on top… OH YOU… you mean…” Jinyoung smirked, moving to steal a kiss from Mark before he was shoved away. The rest of the boys did as they always did when the two were affectionate in public. There was a chorus of awwwww and ooooooooh, followed by some whoops behind them.

 

“Okay they are ready for you.” A woman said, Mark bowed his head tugging Jinyoung up from the waiting room sofa, the rest of the band followed behind.

 

Since the accident this was their first public appearance. They of course filmed a little reality show called Real Got6 to introduce everyone to the new members. A series of them goofing around, shooting music videos, playing pranks on each other, and a curious amount of Mark and Jinyoung giving eyes from across the room. 

 

They managed to keep their relationship private, the boys knew of course. They had tell them in order to establish rules. For example that when their bedroom door was shut, if the boys didn’t want to see something they didn’t want to then it was best if they not barge in when the door was shut. Another rules was to not ask questions if Mark and Jinyoung were in the bathroom at the same time, chances are the answer wasn’t family friendly. These were rules they could all live with however, rules that Mark could enjoy for a change.

 

Today was their debut, officially. It wasn’t uncommon for k-pop groups to switch up their members from time to time, so the news of adding two more didn’t really shock that many people. The reaction to Mark and Bambam so far had been enjoyable. The lovable Thai fashion queen, and the California bad boy. Where he got that persona was beyond him. 

 

As soon as they were in the camera’s line of sight Jinyoung dropped Mark’s hand. Moving it instead to his lower back which looked a lot more friend like to people that had no idea the two were in a relationship.

 

Taking their places Mark felt nervous, but excited. Bouncing on his feet as he covered his face with his hand like a mask, their sign that everything was okay. Funny how something Mark hated had become such a staple now in his life. Although Jinyoung still wasn’t allowed to wear it in bed, even for old time sake.

 

The lights dimmed and the music started, their debut song If You Do started to blare as they ran out to show the world who they were. Mark nailed every cue, giving the camera those seductive eyes whenever it panned to him. At one point he felt a little playful slap to the hip from Jinyoung. Still he remained cool, dancing through the whole song until the lights went down. Mark was thrumming with energy, rushing off and back towards the cameras with the other boys. He jumped up on Jinyoung, wrapping his arms around his neck. Having to fight the urge to kiss him was getting harder every time, but he knew the cameras being around meant he had to behave. Getting down off Jinyoung once they were back in the dressing room, Jinyoung stole a cheek kiss that had Mark’s mouth drop. He played it off like he was swooning, not hard to do, before he moved to blow a kiss to the fan camera. 

 

From there it was interviews, changing, and heading out for a late dinner. Luckily the shops by the dorm’s stayed open late knowing that idols often were unable to eat properly until super late. Mark piled into a car with Jackson and Yugyeom, cameras all over the car taping them for their ongoing reality show. Jinyoung, Bambam, and Youngjae went in another car to avoid suspicion. 

 

As soon as they arrived the idols bowed to the cameras waiting, Mark moving to Jinyoung’s side just to stand close to him as they walked in and huddled around the grill. Again it was a battle of what to eat, ordering enough food for 20 people. Mark and Jinyoung got lost in their own little world. Mark teasing Jinyoung every time he took his ramen, the couple holding hands under the table so that the camera’s couldn’t see them. Not that the production people were not aware they were a couple. 

 

Jinyoung slipped up though, telling Mark he loved him after he was fed a grilled pork lettuce wrap. Mark just blushed and hid his face in Jinyoung’s neck. 

 

When the footage aired, they hadn’t edited that part out. Luckily most just figured it was them being affectionate, something the band was famous for. Mark and Jinyoung denied any time someone asked if they were an item, the whole MarkJin being real started. Mark didn’t like the nickname that much, but it seemed the other's loved it. They were no longer Mark or Jinyoung it was only Markjin to talk about the two.

 

Little things were picked up at all the outings. Any time one would be affectionate towards the other, Mark and Jinyoung would get a lecture about how they had to be careful, that luckily nobody actually believed they were a couple. They promised to be better, started sitting further apart during interviews but their eyes always betrayed them.

 

Every time one of them had to do a sexy dance, a girl group dance, or was speaking, it was like nobody else in the room mattered. Mark was caught several times biting his lips watching Jinyoung, who was caught just as many times pushing people’s arms off Mark and pulling him closer.

 

Management was starting to see that there would be an issue in keeping the couple apart, the only luck they had was that so far there hadn’t been any backlash at even the thought of them together. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mark wasn’t sure how long he’d been in Korea. Time seemed to be flying with everything the group had been doing. Their songs were topping charts, their meet n greets were selling out, his relationship with Jinyoung was going perfectly. Mark was sure at any moment he would wake up from his dream and be back in Cali alone. 

 

Dancing always helped Mark be grounded when Jinyoung wasn’t around. The music and his body  
moved as one, while his mind sorted itself out. He was pulled out if his trance by his phone going off, stopping the music to swipe right and answer Jinyoung. 

 

“Hey baby. When are you coming home?” Mark grinned, leaning against the wall of the dance studio. Home became their word for ‘back to me.’

 

“I have something important to discuss with you. I need you to meet me somewhere.” Jinyoung sounded serious. Stern even. Mark started to panic that maybe things were not going as well as he thought they were. 

 

“Uh yeah! Right now? I’m in the studio.” 

 

“In a half hour please. I will text you the address. See you soon.” Jinyoung’s voice still made Mark worry, but he hung up and ran to the dorm to shower. Dressing nice in hopes to make Jinyoung Happy. His stark white blond hair still a bit wet as he walked to the address Jinyoung texted him. Some restaurant? The lights seemed dim, as if they were closed. Was he about to break up with him in a public place? Mark whimpered when he opened the door, exactly 30 minutes from when Jinyoung asked him to be. Some habits were still hard to break. 

 

“Jinyoung?” Mark said cautiously, walking further into the restaurant. 

 

Mark was taken back when some of the lights flicked on, and Jinyoung stood in the most gorgeous suit by a table. Mark probably looked as shocked as he felt, tears pricking his eyes as Jinyoung walked over to lead him to the table. 

 

“Beautiful boy why are you crying?” Jinyoung fussed, moving to wipe the corners of Mark's eyes with his thumbs. 

 

“I got scared! You sounded so serious I thought you were going to break up with me.” He moved to grip Jinyoung’s wrists, pouting as he looked up at him.

 

“Whaa! Never! Mark you are my soul. I wanted to surprise you but I guess I was too harsh. My love forgive me!” Jinyoung kissed Mark gently, the american just fell into the kiss needing Jinyoung closer. 

 

“But what are we celebrating?” Mark became curious, looking around the restaurant before he finally let Jinyoung pull out his chair for him to sit. 

 

“Our 100 day anniversary! Don’t tell me you forgot!!” Jinyoung gasped and Mark had to blink several times. 

 

“100 days?” 

 

“Do you not celebrate anniversaries in America?” 

 

“Well one, you’re my first boyfriend. Two, we do but like 6 months, 1 year, and every year after that.” Mark scooted under his chair more, Jinyoung looked deep in thought. 

 

“Well I guess we missed the 6 month, but here we do every 100 days! 100 days ago I picked flowers for you, and you blessed me with a perfect boyfriend. I can not be happier beautiful boy. I will make sure though we do a one year after our 300 day!” Jinyoung put his napkin on his lap and smiled when people came out to serve the food.

 

They were all alone, which was okay. Mark knew they could never be this intimate in public with the risk of fan’s seeing. The amount of trouble Jinyoung must have went through to prepare everything. When did he even find the time? Mark was more in awe of his lover every single day. 

 

The food was delicious, Mark and Jinyoung left nothing on their plates. When the cake was brought out Mark cracked up, it was a full on cake too. Mark got up and saw “i love you.” written in English on the cake, Mark felt himself tear up again as he moved to Kiss Jinyoung’s cheek whispering he loved him too. 

 

They decided to take the cake back to share with the boys, they would appreciate it as well. Mark took the box as Jinyoung put their mask’s on, heading back outside to walk for the dorms. It was starting to get chilly, Mark wishing he wore something warmer than just a suit jacket. No sooner did he think it did he feel Jinyoung lay his jacket over Mark’s shoulders, and in that moment Mark knew he was going to marry Jinyoung. 

 

He was going to lock him down because his life could not be any more of a blessing and it was all due to Jinyoung. 

 

When they were finally in the safety of their dormitory they held hands, Mark had grown accustomed to the way affection in public was shown here versus in america. He appreciated the little things more than he generally would. 

 

As predicted as soon as they got back with cake everyone seemed to be alive. Congratulating the couple on their 100 days, Mark had to explain to Bambam what it was about. They cut into the cake and shared it with the other members happily. It was weird how family like they had all became in such a short period of time. How quickly Mark and Bambam were learning Korean, how the other boys acted like they had been a part of the group the entire time. Never once did they bring up the fact that Mark and Bambam were prostitutes, nor did they treat them less than for it. It was strange having people care for you.

 

When they finally shoved off to their room, Mark stripped his shirt off and kicked the door shut gently with his foot. Jinyoung giggled knowing the glint in Mark’s eye as he stalked closer to him. 

 

“I mean anniversary sex was a given huh?” Jinyoung teased and Mark just nodded, his hands moving to untuck Jinyoung’s shirt before he worked on undoing the buttons. 

 

“Do you wanna try what we talked about? If you’re ready?” Jinyoung asked and Mark bit his lip. Thinking for a moment before he nodded his head yes. 

 

“I wanna try, see how it feels. You sure you’ll be comfortable?” Mark questioned and Jinyoung just laughed. 

 

“It’s not my first time being a bottom, just your first time being a top. And you love the way it feels right hyung?” Mark shivered at the name, pushing Jinyoung’s shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. 

 

“Call me hyung in bed and I won't last long.” Mark made clear causing Jinyoung to laugh again, yanking Mark down for a kiss as they worked on getting the rest of their clothes removed. Jinyoung far more confident with Mark now that being naked was almost second nature to him when they were together. 

 

Mark moved to lay Jinyoung back on the bed, crawling between his legs. He kissed gently at his bare hips before he worked his lips up to Jinyoung’s neck. Sucking gently at the side of it right below his ear. Jinyoung let out a loud groan, loving how Mark knew just where to go to turn him on. He’d invested in quite the sweater collection with the amount of love bites Mark liked to leave on his skin. 

 

Mark reached for their lube next to the bed, going back to kiss at Jinyoung's neck as he popped the cap open with his free hands.

 

“How do you want to do this? Hands and knees or…” Mark bit at his lip, clearly not used to being the dominate in a sexual encounter. Jinyoung found it to be more adorable than anything. 

 

“That might be better for your first time.” Jinyoung smirked, moving to roll over for Mark, his back arching to grant the boy easier access to his ass. Mark groaned at the sight, sliding a hand up to run down Jinyoung’s spine, his thumb brushing over his entrance. Jinyoung shivered at the touch, letting out a super soft moan. 

 

Mark bent down to kiss the apples of Jinyoung’s ass before he licked around his entrance. Jinyoung again shivered, head falling for a moment. He was not expecting that at all. Mark sensing the he liked it licked again applying more pressure this time. Jinyoung groaned louder, gripping the blankets in response. Mark giggled, pulling his head back to lube up his fingers, moving to circle around where he licked before he carefully worked it inside. He’d fingered clients before, ate them out, whatever they asked really, he’d just never been asked to top. This was something new for him. 

 

The first finger was easy, the second caused a bit more of a sting but Jinyoung was quick to adjust. By 3 Jinyoung was silently begging for more. His hips rolling back carefully to try and get more of his boyfriend’s fingers. Needy for more, cock leaking pre-cum the more turned on he became. Mark alternated his fingers, with his tongue. Working it past the thick rim of muscles and inside his lover, causing Jinyoung to cry out for more. His tongue worked inside as his fingers did, not even minding the slightly odd taste of lube.

 

When Mark felt himself ready enough, he pulled up to spread the extra lube over his erection, licking at his lips in concentration as he moved to push himself inside of Jinyoung. The feeling was surreal to him, having that tight heat on his cock. He had to still his hips once he was all in to prevent himself from finishing right there. That surely would have been embarrassing, more so for him. Jinyoung could tell Mark was enjoying himself, the sounds coming from his boyfriend had him snicker into the bedding, liking that he could actually be a first for Mark. Not that he cared about his past, but it was nice to know there were still some things special to them.

 

“Your ass Jinyoungie.” Mark whimpered, moving to lay a hard smack to the left cheek. When his hand pulled away he could see a bright red handprint that had him smirking.

 

“You never pay attention to my ass.” Jinyoung gasped at the smack, looking back at Mark. The power he saw in his eyes was beyond arousing. He looked so buff in that moment, taking the proteins had seriously paid off over the last few months. 

 

When Mark was sure he could move without cuming faster than a 40 year old virgin, he gripped tight at Jinyoung’s hips. His own pulling back till just the head was in. Without warning he slammed back in. Jinyoung having to reach out to the wall to steady himself from the force of Mark’s hips. His eyes fluttering, Mark building up speed with each and every thrust. Jinyoung had no idea why they waited this long to try switching positions. Mark seemed to be a natural at almost anything he tried to do. Jinyoung was more than happy to be one of those, 

 

Licking over his lips Mark got lost in the motions, the sound of his hips slamming against Jinyoung’s ass almost as loud as the moans coming from the singer. Both of them seemed to forget they were in a house with 6 other people, but then again the others adjusted with headphones after a certain hour.

 

Mark’s hands slid up Jinyoung’s back, curling in his hair similar to how Jinyoung did to him. Mark tugged experimentally to see how Jinyoung would react, the younger gasping out and arching his back more. Mark groaned out at that, pulling harder to get Jinyoung up. His back pressing against Mark’s chest. Mark slid a hand around to his hips to keep him in place. Gasping out at the angle change and how Jinyoung seemed to become tighter around him.

 

“I love, you. So, much.” Jinyoung groaned, a hand sliding up to wrap around the back of Mark’s neck. Mark leaned down to bite and kiss along Jinyoung’s shoulder, trailing his lips to his hairline similar to how Jinyoung did the first time he put his lips on him.

 

Jinyoung groaned out at that, rolling his hips back to help drive Mark deeper inside him. Mark had to bite down just to keep himself calm. 

 

“Fill me up, wanna feel you. Please beautiful boy.” Jinyoung moaned, Mark nearly lost it right then. He moved one hand to wrap around Jinyoung’s cock pumping at his erection to help him cum at the same time. Clearly he didn’t need that much help since he came undone before Mark did. Jinyoung crying out in pleasure as his orgasm ripped through his body, his body becoming even tighter on Mark pushing him over the edge. The two of them rode out their orgasm’s together, gasping in unicen at the power behind it. Jinyoung falling to the bed, Mark going down with him not ready to leave the heat of his body. From outside the door they heard a series of loud claps and whoops and Mark just groaned, reaching over to grab a book, chucking it at the door to tell them to stop. All it did was make the boys start laughing, wishing the two a good night. Jinyoung turned bright red, still panting as he pushed his face down in the covers of their bed.

 

“I think I will be happy for tour, because we can get our own hotel room.” Jinyoung groaned when Mark finally slid out. His arms seeing his boyfriend to pull him even closer.

 

“I… yeah. We wont have an audience listening in.” Mark bit his lip, a little worried. Jinyoung moved to kiss the worry line between Mark’s eyes.

 

“That is not your life anymore, now you’ll come to enjoy hotel rooms. They don’t have the same meaning as before. Now they are just for us to make love, and sleep in as a proper couple.” Jinyoung assured, Mark had to take a deep breath and calm himself down. Jinyoung was good at grounding him.

 

“Sleep my love, we have a long day. I’m okay I promise. I’m with you, only you.” Mark smiled, and Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement. Throwing off the spare blanket he had laid down to catch whatever mess they made before snuggling under the covers. Mark did his best to sleep well, but Jinyoung could tell he was restless. The nervous pit in his stomach about hotel life, and bringing back bad memories from what his life was prior to Korea. Come morning time, neither spoke on it, but Jinyoung was extra affectionate to make up for Mark’s lack of sleep. Mark appreciated it a great deal.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With the news of touring, came international dates. That did excite Mark as it did the rest of the boys. The only one a bit not excited was Bambam, who seemed to dread the idea of going back to Thailand, even if it was just for a few short days. Mark understood, after what happened with his parents Mark wouldn’t be excited to be wherever they were in the world. But he remembered Bambam had spoke about a sister trying to find him a while back. Bambam didn’t want to talk about it, but Mark understood his mentality well enough to not push the issue. Instead he helped him pack, the two staying close to sort out their own issues regarding their fears going forward.

 

Jinyoung busied himself in the studio, frustrated that he wasn’t able to take all the pain from previous years away from Mark. He knew he was better, that over time he’d started to sleep better, didn’t wake up in a panic wondering if Jinyoung was still there. He didn’t catch Mark on the floor of the shower crying anymore, wondering what he did to get so lucky to deserve the life he currently had. Jinyoung had set out to make Mark feel his worth, to let him see, what Jinyoung saw in him. Unrequited love and kindness towards everyone he met, a smile that could cure most problems, and a heart bigger than any he’d known before it.

 

Jackson had been watching Jinyoung dance around, stopping the music after a while he moved closer to his friend, frowning a bit as he gripped both of his shoulders.

 

“What’s bothering you, the last time you were down here Mark had another nightmare. Is he getting worse?” Jackson filled with worry, looked over Jinyoung to make sure he was well.

 

“He’s much better, scared about tour. He doesn’t like the idea of hotels? Which I understand. Because of what they meant to him. Bambam seems to be okay, but Mark worked more than he did, especially at the end. I just wish, pray, that I could have met him before this all started to save him from flinching every time someone that’s not one of us touches, or complements him. He’s gotten so quiet, so shy, so unsure of himself.” Jinyoung worried, chewing on his lower lip in thought.

 

“He is quiet now, more so than normal. But maybe once he gets used to life in a hotel as GOT6 Mark, not you know.. What he used to go there for he will be okay? We can show him that things are now different. “ Jackson suggested and Jinyoung nodded.

 

“True yes, I think maybe what I want to do at least for the first few dates is get a joint room? A suite with multiple bedrooms so it feels more like the dorm than a hotel to him. Help him adjust until it’s just us again. I know he trusts me when we’re alone, but he’s still scared. I think he might feel we only see him as a suffering sex worker that we took pity on.” Jinyoung rubbed at his face, leaning back against the giant mirror in the room.

 

“He hasn’t said anything like that to me, but will comment sometimes when we are doing something that he still doesn’t feel this is real. That sometimes he waits to wake up from his dream where you’re gone. It scares him.” Jackson moved to sit on the floor by Jinyoung’s feet, starting his own stretching for their dance practice.

 

“He’s never expressed this to me. How am I to prove to him that I will not be going anywhere?” Still worried Jinyoung chewed at his lip, pushing off the wall when the rest of the group filtered in. 

 

He sought out Mark instantly and wrapped his arms around the boy, not even caring if the cameras were rolling to film their dance practice. He kissed his lips lightly, Mark looked a bit shocked when they pulled away and looked nervously to the cameras before Jinyoung was dragging him out of the room to talk.

 

“Beautiful boy, I want to when we can go away together. Would you be okay with a small vacation?” Jinyoung asked and Mark smiled softly, nodding his head yes.

 

“Is there an anniversary thing I’m forgetting? I will try to get them all down I promise.” Mark moved closer to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s neck.

 

“No anniversary thing, I just know after tour and how we have to act around the cameras that we need decent couple time. Just you and I with no care in the world but being together.” Jinyoung pushed their foreheads together, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

“I want that very much, it gets… hard? You know. Not being able to touch you how I want when we’re on camera. I mean I understand why because we’re idols and belong to our fans. But a small part of it makes me feel as if I’m still hiding? That was something that came with the other job, hiding always.” Mark sighed and moved to nuzzle his nose against Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung frowned and held mark closer to his body. 

 

“It won't always be like this. So far we have gotten away with a great deal. I think it would be okay if we add more? Not too much in public obviously but you are not my secret our relationship is a secret. As is everyone else's. But not you in general because I am proud to be by you in public.” Jinyoung made clear and Mark smiled wide, letting out a soft giggle before he leaned up to kiss Jinyoung softly. 

 

“I love you nyoung.” Mark smirked into the kiss before pulling Jinyoung back inside the dance studio. The others were just messing around with some new dance moves while they waited. Jackson walked up to Jinyoung and handed him an envelop that the manager had brought down.

 

“He said it’s all of our touring information for the next few months! Where are we going?” Jackson bounced on his feet while Jinyoung opened the envelop. He scanned over the paper and looked at Mark worriedly. Bambam and the others walked over to crowd around the boys. 

 

“First we go to Thailand, Indonesia, Japan, and then back to Korea to rest. Then we go to USA. New York, Miami, Chicago… and Los Angeles.” Jinyoung groaned and reached quickly to try and grab Mark but he was gone. Rushing out of the studio with Bambam and Jinyoung hot on his trail. Bambam was first to catch up, grabbing Mark’s hand to keep him still while Jinyoung caught his breath. 

 

“I won't go back. I can’t do it. Bambam we can’t go back there! You heard JB. I won't even risk it.” Mark panicked, eyes wide with fear. 

 

“We don’t have a choice now Mark, this is our life.” Bambam sighed, moving when Jinyoung went to move them out of public view. 

 

“You both always have a choice. Nobody can force you two to do anything. If you need to skip the L.A dates I will understand.” Jinyoung moved to grip Mark’s wrist. 

 

“I would be letting down everyone. We are just starting out how could I just bail because I’m scared.” Mark whimpered and moved to rest his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

 

“Beautiful boy they won't come after you. If they do, we have already beat them once. I have no issue in doing so again!” Jinyoung smirked, kissing the side of Mark's head before he sighed. “It will be okay. We have good luck on our side. Maybe JB changed his ways. We don’t even know what happened to him and the rest.”

 

“Mark we can do this. We have better friends now, better company. You said you will hold my hand through Thailand, let them care for us through California.” Bambam rubbed his friend’s back, frowning to Jinyoung. 

 

“I can’t lose any of you.” Mark’s voice sounded so small coming from him, looking up finally to see his two friends. 

 

“You are 100% stuck with me. I don’t know about the rest.” Jinyoung laughed, cracking up even more when Bambam gave him a gentle shove. The two started a back and forth over who had Mark first, Mark just kept his arms linked with Jinyoung’s as they walked back to the studio. Not feeling better but more assured with Jinyoung being so protective. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thailand was as big of a shock as Korea was. From the second they left the airport Mark was in awe over how gorgeous it was. He had always dreamt of traveling the world, running away one day to just be one of those people that lived out of their bookbag and smelled of tea leaves. 

 

Jinyoung held their selfie stick up, filming him and Mark as he was before the flight took off. Mark took one headphone out and made a cute face for the camera, Jinyoung pretended to swoon at Mark’s aegyo.

 

“Mark where are we?” He asked, licking over his lips before he leaned his head on Mark's shoulder. 

 

“We are in Thailand, Bangkok!” The two snickered like children, earning a whack to the back of the head from Bambam. 

 

“Don’t be perverts!” He laughed and both Mark and Jinyoung looked at each other, wagging their eyebrows playfully. 

 

“So we are in Bangkok and what are we here for?” Jinyoung asked and Mark groaned, making a face at him. 

 

“You know why we’re here nyoungie.”

 

“Yes but they don’t, so you have to tell them.” Jinyoung nudged and Mark just shook his head no, winking to the camera before he looked away. Jinyoung put his hand to his heart. “So chic.” He whined before he turned the camera off. 

 

“So chic and sexy.” Jinyoung moved to pull Mark into his arms, Mark went easily moving to kiss Jinyoung now that the camera’s were off.

 

“Can we break from filming to eat? I want to just be your boyfriend.” Mark pouted and Jinyoung nodded, leaning in to kiss him again.

 

“There are people back here!” Youngjae tossed his neck pillow at the couple. Mark turned around and gave Youngjae a big kiss on the cheek. Youngjae cried out and jumped back, shocked that Mark would do that. Jinyoung gasped, yanking Mark back down to him. 

 

“I don’t approve of you cheating on me!” Actor Park Jinyoung was in full effect.

 

“Jinyoung I can’t hide it anymore. Youngjae and I we. We’ve touched skin.” He looked away, Youngjae again yelled in the back throwing his hands up to defend himself.

 

“I didn’t mean to walk in on him in the bathroom! He left the door open! I just bumped into him!” Youngjae defended and Mark turned around.

 

“I ALWAYS SHUT THE DOOR! YOU NEED TO KNOCK.” Mark pointed to Youngjae who grabbed Mark’s hand and shook his head no.

 

“Excuse you! The door was open. You only ever close it when Jinyoung is in there with you, and we know better than to walk in if you two are in a room together.” Mark could only laugh at that before Jinyoung pulled his hands away from Youngjae.

 

“Stop touching skin! This is mine.” Jinyoung pulled Mark’s head to his chest and hid his boyfriend, Mark laughed louder, moving to curl up in Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung pointed to Youngjae before pretending to slice his own neck as a warning, Bambam started to crack up and moved to hold poor Youngjae. 

 

“I will keep you safe from the scary couple.” He teased. Mark again giggled and went to look up but Jinyoung just pushed his head back down.

 

Mark smirked and pulled his hood up, deciding if Jinyoung wanted to play that game he would have fun with it. Mark moved his body some to nose the crotch of Jinyoungs jeans. His boyfriend’s eyes went wide, moving some but Mark grabbed his hips to keep him still. Jinyoung put his mask up from under his chin, making it cover most of his face as he felt Mark work to get his pants undone.

 

“Mark! Oh you can’t!” Jinyoung whispered, bending so only Mark could hear him. About to speak again when he felt Mark take him into his mouth. Eyes bugging out again he gripped at Marks jacket and moved to make sure he was well hidden. Eyes rolling back at the feeling, trying everything to keep quiet. Mark’s tongue was so skilled Jinyoung always had a hard time lasting when Mark gave him a blowjob. Jinyoung let out a low moan into Mark’s jacket that had the boy picking up speed, he quickly looked back to see Youngjae busy showing Bambam music on the phone. 

 

He moved the hood a little and nearly came at the sight of Mark treating the tip of his cock like a lollipop. He had to put the hood back down, nearly jumping out of his skin when Youngjae tapped his shoulder. Mark clearly felt it and decided that deep throating Jinyoung would be the best option. Clearly Mark was the spawn of satan. 

 

“Have you heard Jimin and Jungkook’s new group yet? It’s good! Here.” Innocent, unaware Youngjae moved closer and played the song for Jinyoung who had to try so hard to keep it together. His eyes fluttering every time Mark swallowed around him. Cursing Youngjae for horrible timing. 

 

“That’s so good!” Jinyoung’s voice cracked, he cleared his throat to try and hide it. Youngjae again not knowing, handed Jinyoung the water bottle he had. 

 

“Hyung here. Are you feeling okay?” He questioned, pouting at Jinyoung who nodded. Mark pulled up a few seconds later stretching his arms, Jinyoung looked down to see he was still hard as a rock tucked back away in his jeans. Mark smiled innocently and Jinyoung just seethed in the seat next to him. 

 

Lucky for Mark, the ride only lasted a few more minutes. He was yanked out by the shirt once it was over. Jinyoung forgetting he had requested to management a room for all of them. When they were let in the suite he groaned, quickly moving to find the room with one bed and to lock the door behind them. He heard a “We just got here! Already?” from one of the boys in the room but he didn’t care. 

 

“You are so bad! For that I’m keeping my mask on.” Jinyoung growled, quickly removing his clothes before he moved closer to Mark. Mark groaned at the thought, oddly turned on at Jinyoungs power. 

 

Mark was quick to shed his clothing, getting up on the bed and nearly groaning when Jinyoung’s erection pressed into his thigh. 

 

“You are such a tease Mark! Couldn’t wait could you?” Mark shook his head no and moaned as Jinyoung rolled his hips down again. 

 

“Please baby! Need you so bad!” Mark moaned, moving to spread his legs so Jinyoung could get between them.

 

Jinyoung vanished for a second to get the lube, returning to make quick work of opening Mark before he himself slid in. It was almost painful with how hard he had been left, blue balls preventing him from lasting lost. When Jinyoung finished inside of Mark he slid down his body to take him into his mouth, ripping the mask away to wrap his lips around the tip and sink all the way down. Purring around his erection as his tongue made professional work of the length. Mark came in seconds, always loving the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips wrapped around him. Both sated they laid back on the bed, Mark curling up into Jinyoung smirking at how wild his lover had been.

 

“Maybe we should try more public things. Really seemed to get you going.” Mark placed lazy kisses to his neck. 

 

“Oh! I wasn’t aware I needed help in that area!” Jinyoung tickled Mark’s sides until he was begging for mercy. 

 

A knock at the door got him to stop, Jackson came in with a mask over his eyes feeling around the room. Mark and Jinyoung quickly jumped to get clothes on. 

 

“Come on we have to do stuff for the live show, on VLive. Put clothes on!” He nearly walked into the door trying to leave before bolting out of the room. The both of them shouting ‘CLOSE THE DOOR!!” before getting dressed.

 

Both came out in their pajamas, Mark decided to wear a hoodie to hide the sex hair. Jinyoung was a lot braver than he. The recording started and they just talked to the fan’s, talked to each other, had a lot of laughs. At some point Jackson started to talk and Jinyoung reached over to touch his back, the possessive side to Mark reached up to pull Jinyoung’s hand off Jackson. Their fingers laced on Mark's leg for a while until the comments started to read about how cute they were being. Jinyoung just laughed and Mark fixed his hoodie with a smile. Close call again. The rest of the broadcast was spent with their hands to themselves, though their lingering glances were hard to miss. There was no way Mark couldn’t look at Jinyoung like he was the most amazing person on earth, because to Mark he was. 

 

When they finally closed the camera Jinyoung turned to Mark and smiled wide, linking their hands together to bring Mark’s fingers up to his lips. He placed several tiny kisses to his knuckles before turning back to the group.

 

“Can we eat now? Bambam what’s like the best Thai food to get?” Jackson asked and Bambam thought for a moment. 

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here you know? But Mark and I can go out and grab some food really quick?” He suggested, Mark didn’t even hesitate. He promised anything Bambam wanted while they were there he was down. 

 

“Do you want me to go with you both?” Jinyoung offered and Mark shook his head no, bending down to kiss Jinyoung before he quickly ran to change into something less pajama looking. 

 

As soon as he was finished he grabbed his money and left with Bambam, the two heading with the help of security into a taxi that would take them into town. Mark staying close to Bambam the whole ride, his hand rubbing his leg in case his friend had any stress about being back. 

 

The car took them right to a little area that had a lot of restaurants, Bambam practiced his language since it had been so long since he needed to use it. Ordering food was a bit tricky for them, but they somehow managed to get everything right. Maybe not. They were probably going to be surprised when they opened the food back at the hotel.

 

As it was being prepared Mark wandered off to a little trinket stand, smiling at all the little odd’s and ends the woman sitting was selling. Mark picked up a cute bracelet that had random letters on it, Mark pointed to the woman who knew enough english to explain to him it was a good luck lovers bracelet. You tie it around your lover's wrist, make a wish, and when it falls off your wish will come true. Mark bought two of them quickly, putting his money away when Bambam walked up to him with the bags of food. Mark bowed his head in thanks to the woman before he grabbed one of the bags to help Bambam. 

 

His phone came alive in his pocket and Mark stopped, because he wasn’t the type to walk and chew gum let alone text. He smiled when he saw it was Jinyoung, swiping to open the conversation.

 

Jinyoung: You have been gone for 7 years, please return to me at once. I do not wish to send a search party.

 

Mark: It has only been 3! You know I’m on a very important quest. Hold up, it would take you 7 years to try and find me?

 

Jinyoung: It would take me 7 seconds honestly, if I didn’t know Bambam was with you. Are you picking the rice yourselves?

 

Mark: I wanted to learn a new trade you know incase the whole idol thing didn’t work out for me.

 

Jinyoung: You still haven’t walked through this door and I’m growing more distraught by the second. 

 

Mark: Okay okay Actor Park Jinyoung, we’re on our way back. I love you.

 

Jinyoung: I love you too beautiful boy.

 

Mark just giggled, ignoring the mushy faces Bambam was making at him as they bought a few assorted drinks, desserts, and got back in the car that had brought them to the market.

 

“You know I’m happy we won't be here long, even if being here makes me remember what I loved about growing up here. I loved the food, the people, how everything was so alive. Do you think, somewhere, my parents have seen what I became and would like…” Bambam looked out of the window and Mark sighed, scooting closer to rub Bambam’s shoulder. 

 

“People like that don’t deserve to come back because you’re famous. They should have always loved you! Whatever we are now, we earned this. Well we slept with the right people.” Mark teased and Bambam finally smiled, letting out a loud laugh.

 

“You slept with the right person you mean. I just have good taste in best friends.” Bambam leaned his head on Mark’s shoulder.

 

“Well that’s also very true.” Mark smirked, playing with Bambam’s hair until the car pulled back up at the hotel. The two were brought in through the back, Mark having odd flashbacks to his time in Cali that made his skin crawl. He had been doing so good so far. 

 

When the elevator opened they trekked down to the suite, Youngjae opening the door for them before helping to grab some of the food bags.

 

“Tell our Leader he can stop sulking now, food is here.” Youngjae called as he walked into the living room area, helping Bambam set out all the food.

 

“Captain sulking, your food is here. Hey also, Youngjae, it’s not polite to call your hyung food.” Jackson said with a completely straight face that had Bambam and Yugyeom on the floor laughing. Mark smirked around the lid of his drink before he saw Jinyoung emerge from their bedroom, setting his drink down he bound over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, kissing him as if he really had been gone for 7 years.

 

“I got us gifts!” Mark beamed, holding up his little bag.

 

“You are the best gift ever, you don’t need to spend money on me.” Jinyoung looked to the bag, quickly trying to snatch it but Mark was quick to pull it away. 

 

“Fine then I guess I will give Yugyeom a super awesome good luck love bracelet.” He started to pull away and Jinyoung grabbed him by the bicep, yanking him back to his chest. Mark let out a loud laugh before he kissed Jinyoung’s cheek.

 

“Okay so, we have to make a wish, and then tie it around each other's wrist. When they fall off that means our wish has come true, or is about to come true.” Mark pulled the two out of the bag and held them up to show Jinyoung. “I got us both red ones.” Mark handed Jinyoung one before he took his own.

 

Both of them closed their eyes as they made their wish, Mark was the first to open his eyes, tieing his bracelet on Jinyoung’s wrist. He made sure to tie it nice and tight before offering his wrist to Jinyoung so he could do the same. Both smiled at their bracelets before moving to finally eat. As predicted they got most of the order wrong, but that didn’t make any of it less delicious. Yugyeom and Mark ignoring the world as they devoured their ramen bowls, the only thing coming from their side of the room was aggressive slurping followed by the clank of their chopsticks. 

 

Since the room only had one shower they all decided that it would be fair for Mark and Jinyoung to shower last. Fair enough. They often showered together and took the longest because of it. Even if they’d already gone at it once, there was no saying that meant their night was over. Which it wasn’t, at all. The shower lasted until the cold water ran out, forcing the two to run quickly into the bedroom to finish things up.

 

The following morning was their Thailand show and needless to say Bambam got emotional. Just walking towards the venu seeing his face, and name lit up on the led had him crying. Mark was quick to run and hug his best friend close to his chest, the others joined in a group hug to show their support for Bambam. This was his time to prove to everyone that threw him away, that hated him for what he was, that he was amazing in every way. Bambam was grateful to have everyone be as supportive as they were, it gave him such strength when they got on the stage to do their thing. Holding his head high that he was back in his home country, with full control over his life for the first time almost ever. After the encore was over they all rushed off the stage to celebrate to change, refresh, and head out for food. Mark didn’t care where they went, as long as there was more of the ramen he’d had the night before.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was funny how quickly Mark forgot why he had spent his time in a panic over hotel life. Being there not as Mark the Prostitute, but as Mark the Korean Idol actually made things feel different. There was a fair amount of sneaking, sure, but it wasn’t because he couldn’t be seen by the public because of his clients, it’s because people were screaming and waiting just to see him. He went from being in the shadows to needing them just to make it in and out of locations. Never once while they were in the hotel did Mark feel like he was on the clock, which was what scared him the most about traveling. That he would feel as he felt before they arrived in Korea. That he would somehow be triggered by hotel’s ugly curtains and starch white bedding. But it never happened.

 

They came and left Thailand, Indonesia, and Japan with ease. Each show taking it’s toll on his body, of course as most hard world did, but it was always rewarding to get back and sleep once it was over. Jinyoung had been surprised by the lack of sleepless nights, praying that Mark had gotten over his fears. That he was finally falling into the new life that had been provided for him.

 

Going to Los Angeles was going to be the true test, because that was where Mark spent all of his time working. He knew nearly every single hotel, every single fancy club, and there was the looming threat from JB about showing their faces in his city. None of them had heard from JB since the day Mark was saved, there had been zero news articles about a man found dead which meant JB either took care of the mess they made or both of them flew back to America. Unanswered questions Mark was happy not having the answers to.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After their few days off in Korea, the 6 of them had to pack for America. It was, weird to say the least. Despite his amazing progress through the asian end of their touring, Mark fell silent again. Distant even. Not only had Jinyoung noticed it, but the other members did as well. Even though Mark was generally quiet, this was a whole new level. One that had Bambam worried, and he was just as nervous as Mark was to return to La.

 

They still had time for that though, LA was the final date on their American tour, which had sold so well they added extra dates in the first few cities to compensate for the demand. Meaning Mark would have more chances to clear his mind before the return to LA. It was possible they could get in, and out, without being noticed. Korean artists didn’t always have a giant following in the states. Although widely popular, it wasn’t often at a sold out stadium level yet. Be it something with the language barrier, or whatever the reason, Mark hoped they could get in and out without being noticed by the wrong people.

 

It’s all Mark could think of as they boarded the flight, a late one luckily. Not that many people were on board with them, nearly all of first class was empty except for two other gentleman that didn’t seem to care about the group. Not long after takeoff Mark felt a tightness in his chest, it became increasingly difficult for him to breathe. He figured it was the mask on his face, so he removed it, no luck. He undid his hoodie, rubbed at his chest over his heart to try and calm it down, no luck there either. Jinyoung looked up from his movie a little while into Mark’s panic attack to find his Boyfriend gone. Looking around nervously he saw Mark running for the bathroom. Jinyoung was quick to jump up and follow after him, nearly taking out a flight attendant in the process.

 

“I’m so sorry, ma’am really. Oh gosh are you okay? I’m so sorry.” He kept bowing before he moved to the bathroom, luckily Mark had left it open. Jinyoung didn’t think twice about walking in. The sight before him broke his eyes. Mark just curled up on the toilet crying silent tears, his body shivering as he tried so hard to get control of his breathing. Jinyoung moved to kneel down, reaching out to take Mark’s face in his hands.

 

“Beautiful boy, focus on me. Come on, focus on my words.” Jinyoung had read up on panic attacks after Mark’s fourth one, knowing just what to do to calm him down.

 

Mark took a few moments but his eyes shifted to Jinyoung, watching his mouth as he spoke until he could actually hear him. Paying attention to his words helped to clear his mind, his hands came up to rest over Jinyoung's as he kept talking to him. Not really about anything important, just telling him about how they were going to have a date night in New York like Mark had always wanted. Mark stopped chewing at his lower lip, signs he was getting better.

 

“You want that right? You always told me about central Park. I think taking a boat out in the morning will be relaxing for us. I’m excited, I can’t wait.” Jinyoung talked, and finally Mark nodded.

 

“Can we visit Times Square too?” Mark finally said, voice a bit wrecked from his panic attack but it was there. Jinyoung just smiled wide and nodded his head.

 

“Of course we can! All the times I’ve been to New York I never went but we have a day off there. I’m excited to spend it with you.” He moved, kissing the top of Mark’s head before kissing the tip of his nose. Mark melted into how tender Jinyoung could be with him, his praises bringing Mark into a better place every time without fail. He hated feeling so weak, not being able to control his emotions. 

 

It was like Korea brought out a new Mark that he didn’t know was hiding. One that wasn’t scared to let his emotions show, that wasn’t scared to admit when things became too much for him. Generally crying in the shower until you were numb to everything was how his problems were solved, but Jinyoung encouraged Mark to be vulnerable and open with him whenever Mark felt he needed to be. It, in it’s own way, was making him stronger. Making him more aware of his emotions made him more in control of situations. He had control over his body now. He could feel fear, hate, joy, and love without feeling guilty. Without trying to suppress all of them to be the perfect little toy for clients. 

 

Jinyoung introduced a world of emotions to Mark that felt like they were taking forever to sort but never once did his patience waver. He always gave Mark either the space he needed to adjust, or was there to hold his hand until the world focused again. It made his head spin, but in a good way. Like now, where they were both stuffed into a tiny bathroom while Mark tried to find his balance, and Jinyoung didn’t seem to care about anything other than Mark’s breathing. He found himself falling in love all over again, gazing at Jinyoung like only a lover could. 

 

“We will be okay, I’m sorry I’m stressing myself out lately. You keep telling me it will be okay. I need to trust you.” Mark sighed, his legs moving down from the toilet as he tried his best to stand. Jinyoung just moved so Mark could splash some water from the sink on his neck and face. Jinyoung helping by pulling the back of Mark’s shirt down to fan at the heated skin.

 

“Take all the time you need love, it’s not like we’re going to land any time soon. We should sleep however, that will probably make you feel better. Rest always helps to clear the mind.” Jinyoung licked at his lips, Mark nodded in agreement before he moved to lift his shirt up. He wiped at his face with the bottom of his shirt, Jinyoung bit at his bottom lip and moved to open the door, now being the one that needed air.

 

“Oh it’s just a stomach.” Mark laughed, moving out with Jinyoung but linking their hands together as they walked back to their seats.

 

“Yes but it’s a very gorgeous stomach, and you should not be tempting in such closed spaces.” Jinyoung tsked before he moved to adjust the pillow provided with the chair so he could lay back fully. 

 

“Have you never thought of joining the mile high club?” Mark smirked, leaning over the little barrier between them so he could lazily run his hand along Jinyoung’s thigh.

 

“I uh, I mean… not before you no. We never really talked about it before either.” Jinyoung stuttered, moving so Mark could touch him easier.

 

“You make it sound like we talk about sex before we have it. That has never been a thing my love.” Mark thought about what he said before he laughed. “Well, it was once… but that’s a long time ago.” He smiled, reaching to lace their fingers together. 

 

“A very long time ago. But I suppose that when we’re on our way back home from America we can make good use of our long flight.

 

“I am home Jinyoung.” Mark smiled wide, giving Jinyoung’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“As am I beautiful boy.” Jinyoung smirked and moved to let his eyes flutter shut, holding Mark’s hand the entire way to America. He didn’t know that Youngjae had taken a picture of them sleeping and posted it on twitter. A caption about look at the two tired hyung’s. It wasn’t the first picture to have gotten out of them curled up sleeping, always holding hands as they generally did when they were in bed together. Probably adding fuel to the sea of fan’s wondering if they were or weren’t together. Most people just thought it was a whatever thing, that idols often flirted with each other to make their female fans feel some type of way. There were a few people that spent a lot of time really going over their affection and were convinced that the pair were a couple. Which they were. But that wasn’t allowed to be said. Yet.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mark was thankful that they were allowed some time to adjust to the time changes once they arrived in New York. If he thought Korea was a big change, he had no idea what to expect from the big apple. It was probably the ultimate Culture shock. He’d never been to a place where you could cross the street and feel like you were in a different world. The buildings, the signs, the people, everything changed from one street corner to the next. Every walk of life, every religion. It was almost too much to handle. They played it safe and ate their first meal together in Koreatown, food so delicious it felt like they were back home. Then spent the evening just exploring together. Mark was insistent on seeing Times Square at night, saying that all the lights made it beautiful. 

 

A quick uber was all it took to get them there, the 6 boys walking towards the center of the square with dropped jaws. Only having seen it in movies really made for an over the top shock factor. Mark linked his arms with Jinyoung and smiled wide, their cameras were out to document their first time in the big apple for their side reality show. Mark ran from Jinyoung when he saw the big stairs, climbing up them to get a better view. The city lights bouncing off his face in their ever changing ways as he marveled at the skyscrapers. 

 

Jinyoung pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of Mark looking so happy at the top of the stairs. Mark caught Jinyoung with his camera up and smirked, making an adorable face down at his lover earning another picture to be taken of him. Jinyoung ran up the stairs to get close to Mark, lowering his camera to kiss Mark’s cheek gently. Mark leaned into the kiss, hands seeking Jinyoung’s own as the rest of the boys came to join them at the top of the stairs, earning odd looks from the locals. Not that people were accustomed to foreigners in Times Square, it kind of went hand in hand. But a group of overly excited boys waving around selfie stick cameras would turn anyone's head. 

 

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Mark and leaned in for the picture Yugyeom took of them, smiling wide for it before they all put their cameras down to take individual pictures. Mark felt at peace, this was the easy part. He was still far away from California. 

 

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Youngjae asked and Mark leaned back against the railing of the stairs, turning to see the younger better.

 

“Mark and I are going boating, I don’t know about you guys.” Jinyoung said, sliding his phone into his pocket.

 

“Hyung!!! That’s not fair, we want to come too!” Yugyeom whined and Jinyoung just laughed. 

 

“Then it wouldn’t be a date day now would it?” Jinyoung said in a sing song way.

 

“Jackson, do you want to go on a day date boating?” Yugyeom smirked, Bambam snickering from Mark’s side. 

 

“That’s what you get for opening your mouth hyung.” Bambam said and Jinyoung groaned. 

 

“Get your own plans! You lot will try and flip our boat over.” He scolded, Bambam just laughed harder because honestly, he could picture it.

 

“We will behave, and boat in the opposite direction so you two can be a gross couple all alone.” Jackson said, putting his hand up as if he was promising Jinyoung and Mark. 

 

“Oh let the children have their fun.” Mark teased, Jinyoung went to argue with Mark but was pushed out of the way by Jackson who got up to Mark’s level.

 

“Excuse you! Children! Oh for that I am so flipping your boat over! This is war!” He danced around Mark who keeled over laughing. His face turning red as he did so, having to hold his sides. Jinyoung moved to make sure Mark didn’t fall down the stairs while Jackson kept dancing around, only making Mark laugh harder.

 

“So what are we not allowed to do after we all go boating?” Youngjae teased, Jinyoung just let out a laugh and moved to pull Mark down the stairs.

 

“Nothing, you all are to fend for yourselves. I’m taking this with me,” He said and Mark gasped, reaching out to Bambam for help.

 

“Save me!” He teased, Bambam walked closer and swatted at Jinyoung. He took Mark back before jumping on his back piggyback style.

 

“Excuse me, did you save me so I would walk you back to the hotel?” Mark accused and Bambam just smiled innocently. Sometimes he wished he had a new best friend, this wasn’t really one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than the previous ones! I promise to get better at updating. Also you guys are amazing, please don't hesitate to come talk to me. You can find me on tumblr (imjinyoungthankyou) or twitter (daddyafmarkjin)


	6. Rule 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this took forever, i was so dead between all the work/getting sick. i'm not the happiest with this chapter, it's kind of a filler but i promise to have the next one up by the end of the week!

“Hyung are you sure this is safe?” Jackson worried, looking at the life vest over his chest for the millionth time. Mark just smiled and moved to play with the straps on it making Jackson jump back.

“Everything is safe. You four said you would be gone so we can have date time.” Jinyoung shooed, blowing them all kisses before dragging Mark over towards where their boat was waiting.

Mark carefully climbed inside while Jinyoung held the side of it steady, once he was settled in it was Mark’s turn to hold onto the dock so that Jinyoung could get seated comfortably. The four others were having camera’s put on their boats but for obvious reasons Jinyoung and Mark were left without one. This decision was probably going to upset the fan’s but it had been so long since they had an actual date night, Jinyoung wasn’t about to let it bother him. 

“Do you know how to row?” Mark asked, moving to fix his hat before he gave a blank stare to the ore’s provided. Jinyoung reached over to take off Mark’s hat, loving the way his hair looked without it. 

Furrowing his brows, Jinyoung gave the ore’s a stern look before he moved to take them, adjusting a bit for a second to get them away from the doc before he started to row. At first his movements weren’t even, they did a few circles before Jinyoung finally got the hang of it. Mark watched with an amused smile, a look of pure love about his features before he laid back to take in the surroundings. Despite being in one of the busiest cities in the world, the park was quiet. You heard birds, you saw dogs being walked, people having lunch on the grass. As if there wasn’t the center of the world just a few steps away. 

When they were in an empty clearing Jinyoung let the ore’s rest on the side of the boat. Bending down he undid the little bagged lunch they had purchased prior to the trip. Sorting out the two meals he handed Mark over his sandwich before taking his own. Mark hummed in thanks before sitting up right more so that he could snack as they floated on the water. Jinyoung smiled in appreciation over the sandwich before moving his legs out to get more comfortable. The boat rocked a little and both of them looked up nervous before cracking up. 

Once they were done eating Jinyoung went back to rowing, Mark carefully and slowly turned his body so that he could rest up against Jinyoung. His head resting on his chest as Jinyoung moved the ores and let them just drift along. Jinyoung moved carefully to wrap his arms around Mark, fingers lacing with his own resting against his stomach as they enjoyed the warm air. 

“I like that we can do this here. As big as I want us to be, it’s nice to have places where we can be alone even in public you know?” Jinyoung said softly and Mark nodded in agreement, his head tilting up as he puckered his lips. Jinyoung let out a chuckle before he bent down to kiss Mark gently.

The two stayed like that for a while, just kissing and talking. Mostly kissing since Mark was feeling more affectionate than talkative which was no bother at all for Jinyoung. They were pulled out of their little moment when they heard Jackson arguing with Yugyeom close by them. The pair looked up to see Jackson and their maknae moving in circles, and Jackson freaking out that he was about to be tossed into the water. Laughing at the sight Mark sat up and let Jinyoung row them over to the bickering band members.

“Mark save me!!!” Jackson yelled when he saw them, trying to grab for the boat nearing sending Jinyoung and Mark into the water.

“Ya! Just stay still!” Mark yelled, slapping Jackson’s hands away from their boat.

“I keep telling him to stop moving! That’s why we almost went under.” Yugyeom defended himself and Jackson moved so fast the boat again nearly fell over.

Mark and Jinyoung were quick to reach out and steady it, cracking up at the sight. Once Jackson was calm and balanced in the boat Mark and Jinyoung removed their hands to leave the two on their own. 

“We have to head out, the show is soon.” Jinyoung reminded and started to paddle the boat back to the docks. Jackson took over rowing not trusting the maknae with the ore’s any longer. 

Jinyoung was first out once they got close, moving to tie up the boat before he helped his partner out. Neither of them figured there were cameras around and took a few more moments to share in several kisses before the rest of the boys followed them out of the park. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing in California gave Mark more anxiety than he had faced in quite some time. There was now a constant worry in the back of his mind that they were being watched. That the organization knew they were there. The 6 of them decided that masks were the safest things to wear while traveling through the city. Mark making a face at the familiar black fabric covering his boyfriend's face. Once they were loaded back into the van that would take them to the hotel Mark slid it off Jinyoung's face and ran his fingers over the soft skin.

“This time is different, you are coming back with me. You live in Korea now.” Jinyoung reminded Mark, reaching up to pull his own mask down. Mark just nodded and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend gently before pulling his mask back up. He knew it was safer if they couldn’t be seen. Something he once loathed so much had become a safety net for him. Understanding why Jinyoung wore it when they first met, because it acted as a shield. This type of protection was different, more of a safety thing than having your privacy violated by a stranger.

With one stop to get in-n-out as per Youngjae’s request, they got back to the hotel unscathed. It was a different hotel than their usual which Mark was extremely thankful for. He probably would have ran for it had they pulled up at the hotel where he met Jinyoung. He knew it was where they fell in love, behind the four walls of the suite, but it’s what he was in there that made the entire building negative for him. 

The 6 of them were rushed into the hotel and brought up to where their rooms were. They opted for connecting rooms but not sharing as they had in previous cities. Mark was ready for that much needed alone time with Jinyoung after having to be quiet when the others were close by. 

Setting his bag down by the door Mark walked into the suite and looked around, it had decent room, a lot of lighting, a great view. Walking over to the giant window Mark pushed the shade to the side before he looked down at the city. His old city. The place he came to loathe over the years, and even more so as he spent time in Korea. Jinyoung walked up behind Mark and peppered his hairline with gentle kisses. Mark shivered at the feel of slightly wet lips touching the back of his neck, body leaning back into his boyfriend’s own. Jinyoung wrapped his arms tightly around Mark, purring as he nosed over where he just kissed.

“I love you.” Jinyoung said softly in English, and Mark let out a soft whimper. His body turned so that he could properly see Jinyoung. 

“How much?” He asked, a soft smile playing about his lips. Jinyoung took a step back and pretended to look like he was deep in thought.

“Like, more than the distance from here to Jupiter.” 

“Well that’s not very far is it? What about Pluto?” Mark pretended to pout and Jinyoung gave it some thought.

“You are right, Pluto is quite far. No amount of distance will ever measure my love for you however. I guess I’m going to have to spend forever just showing you always.”

“Always? 24/7? Even when we sleep?”

“Well… If my dreams are with you then yes. But I don’t often dream around you. I’m so content with life I have no need to.” 

Mark melted, his legs feeling like jelly as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, kissing his lips. The city behind them meant nothing to him, his world was standing right in front of him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ya! We’re going to be late!!!” Bambam yelled as he knocked on Mark and Jinyoung’s door. Jinyoung swung it open seconds later and glared at the now red haired boy.

“We are getting ready!” Jinyoung protested, Mark was behind him grabbing their phones before he nudged to Jinyoung that it was okay. The pair joined the rest of the band in the hallway ready for a day of interviews followed by the fan meeting later that night. 

Mark and Jinyoung stayed close while walking, Jinyoung holding up a camera for their reality show. Mark waved to it before he kept close to Jinyoung. Wanting to be by his side regardless of how little they trusted themselves to behave on camera. Mark pressed the button for the elevator and bounced back and forth on his toes while waiting, making silly faces behind Jinyoung who was talking to the camera. When Mark got caught he started cracking up, Jinyoung unable to hold back the smile before the doors opened.

All the boys went to step into the elevator when Jackson went to stand in front of Mark. Confused by the sudden shift in posture from his boyfriend Mark looked over Jackson’s shoulder to see JB walking off the elevator. Mark nearly passed out on the spot. 

“I remember telling you all to stay away from California.” JB said simply, hands slid into his pockets as he walked off the elevator. Jinyoung moved to stand closer to Mark. All of their cameras being turned off not wanting these moments on film. 

“There is nothing we can do about coming here for the fans.” Youngjae spoke up and JB’s eye’s glared at the younger boy. 

“Stay away means stay away.” He was still so calm, but the little vein on the side of his neck showed the start of his annoyance. He quickly checked his watch and grumbled to himself before he quickly left. Mark raised an eyebrow before he looked to Bambam with wide eyes.

“We will change hotels.” Jackson said quickly, loading everyone into the elevator. Jinyoung went right for Mark wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Mark just curled up and let his mind try to calm down. He was scared of course. But something about the way JB looked nervous, checked his watch, something was different. 

“Bambam, do you think….” Mark finally said, looking over to Bambam who bit at his lower lip.

“He was dressed nice, and checking his watch. I think… I don’t know. I can call someone.” Bambam said and Mark nodded, chewing at his lip before he looked up at Jinyoung.

“I think JB is being forced to be a worker now. I don’t know, he looked annoyed he was running late. He was also here like, I don’t think he’s okay.” Mark sighed, brow furrowing at how he felt worried for some reason.

“Well that’s for the better, why would we care if he’s now having to do what you two did. Serves him right to know what he put you through.” Jinyoung said with an annoyed tone and Mark glared at him.

“You said yourself he brought you to me, he helped you save me. He always protected us when we worked for him. We know how they treat the boys. If he’s suffering it’s only fair we save him.” Mark made very clear and Jinyoung’s jaw dropped.

“Mark you’re not thinking clearly, they were the ones doing this to you in the first place.” Jackson tried to remind but Mark just put his hand up. 

“We’re saving him. End of story. I would be dead if it wasn’t for him.” Mark reminded as the doors opened, turning he walked quickly off the elevator. Jinyoung growled behind him before he ran to catch up, hand gripping at Mark’s arm to stop him from running towards the car. 

“Think about this first please. How do you intend on saving him without putting yourself in danger?”

“I am so tired of living in fear over these men! I want this to end, for good Jinyoung. If we can at least save JB then I feel like we’ve paid him back for saving me.” Mark said with a tone so serious even Yugyeom froze in his spot.

“Hyung, this is going to be dangerous. We don’t have much time in California.” He reminded and Mark just waved them off, yanking his arm from Jinyoung before he got into the car. Bambam sitting with Mark. He didn’t even need to say he was with him, he understood where Mark was coming from.

The ride was filled with tension. Mark and Bambam quickly working to text people they knew in the system to find out whatever they could, comparing notes on their phone while Jinyoung just glared out of the window from the front. Youngjae tried to keep him calm but he could tell that Jinyoung was stressed. This was the first actual disagreement the couple ever had. Typically Jinyoung would just blindly do anything if it involved Mark. The two had been together through everything together so far. 

When they got out of the car Mark was still busy talking to people on his phone. Bambam stayed close to his side as Jackson linked his arms with Jinyoung. They made their way into the building where their interviews would be held, heading into makeup first. Mark and Jinyoung were always put in the same changing area, for obvious reasons. 

Once the little curtain was drawn to let them change in privacy, Jinyoung moved to push Mark up against the wall. Mark just groaned and looked up into his lovers eyes.

“Please don’t do this Mark. What if something happens to you? Almost losing you once… I was destroyed at the thought. We can just go home. So far things are okay. We’re not in danger.” Jinyoung tried to reason and Mark just pushed Jinyoung’s hands off his shoulders.

“Jinyoung, I told you when we left California the first time I wanted to save everyone from this. That I wanted to take down the organization. I know you don’t get it because you weren’t a worker but, JB took care of us. He always made sure we were safe, he was never mean to us. In that type of work that’s so rare to find. He risked his life to save me, to help you save me. You owe him as much as I do.” Mark stood his ground and Jinyoung sighed, moving away to push his hair from his eyes. 

“He did help me save you. I would have been so lost on what to do if he didn’t show up. When we were talking he seemed… More like how could I care for you boys more than he did. But he was a part of all this. He scheduled you, he…” Jinyoung was growing frustrated, turning to see Mark who sighed.

“If JB didn’t schedule me, I never would have met you. He cleared my schedule when you came into town so you could have me. Every time you were there I had other clients that just vanished from my calendar when you booked me. If he’s now having to do what we did I am going to save him Jinyoung.” Mark made clear yet again and Jinyoung just nodded. 

He moved back over to Mark and wrapped himself into his boyfriend's body, his face pushed into his neck as he tried to see Mark’s reason for everything. He was scared, maybe more scared than Mark for once. The thought of Mark being hurt again would keep him awake at night but he understood where his lover came from. The pure hate he had for the life he had to lead, even if it lead them together. Wanting to save everyone from the life. He understood. 

“We will do as we did with the others. We can take a company credit card or something and purchase him. They did say there was always a price.” Jinyoung finally said and Mark nodded in agreement, kissing the top of Jinyoung’s head he moved his boyfriend so they could finally dress for the event. It was still uncomfortable, but now instead of the two being angry it was more a nervous tension for how everything would go.

“Did you two kiss and make up?” Yugyeom asked as they walked out of the changing area, Jinyoung smiled slightly and nodded before he moved to sit down in the makeup chair. 

“What’s the plan then?”

“We’re going to buy JB as we did everyone else, and then just… hopefully he comes with us.” Mark sighed, sitting next to his boyfriend. 

“We really want to keep going through this? Well I guess it’s time for GOT7 to come to the world.” Jackson couldn’t help but laugh, trying to make light of the situation.   
“Come and get it, GOT7! Has a ring to it.” Youngjae joked, Mark could only giggle which earned him a powder puff to the nose from their makeup artist.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly Mark had a lot of energy for the California crowd. It was his hometown not that he really knew many people there. But their management team loved to play up the American Cali boy being in the band. 

The group of them danced and sung their way into the hearts of the screaming crowd. Mark’s mood better by the time they walked out to say the final good bye to everyone that had come out to see them. Jinyoung made sure to stay close, his hand wrapped around Mark’s waist through the final walk as they waved to the screaming masses. 

Once they were safe and backstage, Jinyoung pulled their manager aside to explain the situation. It took some convincing given how much trouble the first time around caused the boys, but he saw in the end that it was just something Mark needed to do. He handed over his own credit card knowing it would be almost impossible to tie to the boys, and since there were so many Korean Idols in the town, it didn’t really look suspicious. Mark knew this was a busy time for the agency. 

Upon Jinyoung’s request they switched hotels during the concert. All of their bags had been shuttled to the new hotel to keep the boys safe, something Mark was even more thankful for since it gave them an edge to tricking the company. Jaebum knew what hotel they were at earlier, so he wouldn’t suspect anything meeting them in a new location. When they all got back they decided to look through the actual company site so they were sure to order the right one. Yugyeom was the one to order since he never had before, nearly stuttering over himself in the process but luckily his innocence worked in their favor. That or whoever was now answering the calls had no idea about what had gone down in Korea. Either way they were able to book Jaebum for the night, having thrown in extra money to get his schedule free in case they enjoyed his company.

When the time to prepare came, Jinyoung sat with Mark in the bedroom of their hotel. He was twirling around the all too familiar black mask while they waited anxiously for JB to arrive. Mark kept checking the time on his phone, even though he knew that if JB was anything like he ordered the boys to be, he would be exactly on time. 

10:00 rolled around and like clockwork, there was a knock at the door. Jinyoung slid the mask on his face and got up, Mark put on his own similar black one and stayed in the bedroom waiting. Opening the door Jinyoung saw a very tired JB looking up at him, hands in his pockets as if he were trying to hide the exhaustion written all over his features.

“Come in. Sorry for the mask.” Jinyoung said with a slight bow, moving to let JB in. He looked suspicious, but said nothing so far. Once the door was shut Jinyoung walked him into the hotel suite, the other boys now hidden in the bedroom with Mark.

“I know it’s late, thank you for coming.” Jinyoung started, and Mark watched from the little opening in the door as Jinyoung poured JB a glass of water. His mind flashed back to their first night together. The mask, the water, Jinyoung beating around the bush before they got straight to work, making Mark feel like he was actually there because he wanted to be and not because Jinyoung was paying him.

Mark felt a jealous surge rush through his body, watching his boyfriend be tender for another man as he had been for him all that time ago. Gritting his teeth as Jinyoung sat down next to JB, making his accent thicker so it looked as if he didn’t know all the English he did. JB didn’t seem to notice that it was Jinyoung, he just played it off like a professional. It wasn’t until he reached out to push some of Jinyoung’s hair from his eyes did Mark have to restrain himself from bursting through the door. 

“We don’t need to rush.” Jinyoung laughed, pulling away from JB’s advances. 

“Is that the game you like to play?” JB gave a charming smile.

“I like to take my time. I am paying quite a bit.” He reminded and JB shifted in his seat, as if he was uncomfortable being reminded what he was doing. Mark understood.

JB took a sip of the water without checking it first, rookie move in Mark’s eyes. It was interesting to see how new JB was to all of this, the nerves he still had. Mark wondered if he went home after and scrubbed his skin raw to try and forget everyone that touched him that night. If he woke up with an overwhelming urge to cry. If he understood what it was like for the boys that he put to work all these years.

“I’m in no rush, you purchased me for quite some time. A bit forward for a pet you’ve never met no?” JB said, moving closer to Jinyoung. Jinyoung again put his hand up to stop JB’s advances before he rose to his feet.

“Well I have a proposition for you. If you’re interested.” Jinyoung waved for Mark to come out.

When he did JB’s eyes went a bit wide, shifting in his seat at the thought of having to deal with two people in one night. Mark’s face well hidden from his own mask.

“I mean, it’s whatever you want tonight. You’re the boss.” JB looked nervous though, wiping his hands on his pants. Mark moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s body, pushing his face into the side of his neck.

“Don’t play.” Mark said in Korean and moved to pull Jinyoung’s mask off. JB’s eyes went even wide as he jumped up nearly falling over the sofa.

Mark removed his own mask and moved to sit near JB on the sofa, the man looked quite shaken at the two boys around him.

“Come with us to Korea. You saved me, let us return the favor.” Mark frowned, JB could only laugh.

“You really think they wouldn’t come after you again? All of the trouble you caused I’m lucky to even fucking be alive for helping you. I should kill you myself before they get to you. Don’t think they don’t know you’re here.” JB growled, looking between the two faces.

“What’s that supposed to mean? We can’t prevent coming here. It’s part of the job.” Jinyoung narrowed his eye’s, not at all a fan of the way JB was taking to Mark.

“Nobody told a prostitute to become a famous pop star, do you know the shit that the company will get in if that information is made public, and there is always a way to find out information like that. Any one of the men you slept with could use who you are now as a bargaining chip against you and the company. “ JB sat back some, still looking annoyed.

“You’re not all high and mighty in this company anymore are you? From the looks of it you’re in overtime, which means you now know damn well what we went through working for you guys. How can you still want to protect them?” Mark yelled, getting to his feet looking down at JB.

“You think I liked sending you boys out any more than I like being the one to be sent out?” JB got up and moved to get in Mark’s face.

“You never gave us a break, it was always job after job after job. But it doesn’t have to be like this. You guys gave up on us, there is only so much the company can do.” Mark didn’t back down when JB got close, no longer scared of him.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about! You have been tracked this entire time. They know about every state you boys went to, they have pictures of you two kissing in central park. If you don’t think they are ready to out you both if you try anything you’re crazy.” JB sighed, backing down from Mark to sulk back into his seat. Jinyoung looked at Mark now more worried for themselves than anything.

“That’s fucking… what! They’ve been following us?” Mark yelled, Jinyoung moved quickly to calm his lover down.

“So what if we get found out? We wouldn’t be the first gay couple in Korea....” Jinyoung chewed at his lip.

“It is a big deal, Jinyoungie we’ve been told countless times we can’t come out. What would the fan’s think like, you’ve fought so hard to be where you are. I can’t take that away from you.” Mark tried to reason, moving closer to Jinyoung.

“If you think for one second what we do is more important to me than you, then… you have no idea what my feelings are for you. Mark we are partners, lovers, I have fought so hard to be with you. I don’t care if I’m not famous. I can love you other ways.” Jinyoung defended and Mark looked down at his hands.

“He doesn’t believe you, how could anyone that sells their body for money think someone worth anything wants to be with them for love. This whole fucking job takes the feeling of love away from you.” JB sneered, looking off into the distance.

“I know he loves me, I know it’s not only lust between us. I just, get scared. You know I feel like sometimes I’m not worthy of someone as amazing as you.” Mark felt so small while he spoke.

“Worthy? Mark I am average at best. Do you know why I wore this stupid mask for so long when we first started this? Because I was so scared that you’d see me and think differently.” Jinyoung confessed and Mark could have honestly hit him.

“Park Jinyoung you are the most beautiful person on this planet. Even your imperfections are perfect. There is no way in hell anyone with two eyes would look at you and think wow, that’s kind of boring. What, Jinyoung.” Mark was so flustered he spoke in English, not even able to form Korean words with how annoyed that statement made him.

“Can you two be gross on your own time. If I’m not here for sex I have to leave.” JB reminded and Jinyoung snapped back to the subject at hand.

“We’re not finished with you. This all ends. How can we get the pictures from them, and save you?”

“Why would you fucking save me? There is nothing to save. Just go back to Korea and move on. Be stuck in the closet about your love life so your fans can sleep easy at night. I’m safe here as long as I play by the rules.”

“Then you are never going to be safe. Come with us JB. What do you have here now? You can’t be happy doing this.” Mark tried to reason, sitting next to JB who sighed. The knock at the door had Jinyoung worried, walking carefully to it to see who it was.

“Nobody is happy doing this Mark. I understand why you ran, why you all ran. But me doing this is keeping you all alive. They promised if I followed the rules they would leave you be.” JB sighed, looking behind him when Jinyoung walked in with Youngjae and Jackson. 

“Are we going to Korea then?” Youngjae asked and JB automatically clammed up. He looked to Mark for a few moments before his eyes diverted back to the boy that spoke.

“He won’t come, says it’s saving us keeping him here.”

“That is stupid! We have fought once before, we can fight again.” Jackson’s energy was always admirable.

“Yes but he said the organization has pictures of Mark and I that they will release if we try anything funny. Which I don’t really care about but you guys…” Jinyoung sighed, Jackson could only laugh.

“What? That just means more fans for us. You two can also stop worrying about getting caught holding hands on camera.” Jackson shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal to him,

“You can’t be happy here, doing all of this.” Youngjae said softly and JB shifted again in his seat, eyes staying down on the floor.

“It doesn’t matter what we like when we’re doing this does it?” He said with such a sadness to his voice even Jackson lost his smile.

“I know how this feels JB. For years the only time I felt cared for was when you told me to be safe at the end of assignment texts. Like, maybe there was one person out there that cared about me. That would be sad if like a client killed me or something. I know deep down you actually gave a shit about us. If you didn’t then you never would have came to Korea and helped Jinyoung save me. Be honest, did you come with the company or on your own?” Mark moved to sit down next to JB.

“I went on my own. I knew the second that Bambam and Jungkook were booked that you boys were going to run. Then Jimin went missing from the hospital and you all pinged together in Korea. I tried to hide it from the higher up’s, making up some shit about how we were in a trial period, considering selling you boys to the clients. It’s something we have done before. Sold boys over to men. But.. they didn’t buy it.” JB sighed, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“So you saved them from their life, how do you want this for yourself?” Youngjae asked, moving closer to JB. He put his hands over his carefully making JB look at him.

“Nobody wants this, nobody. But I want to protect my boys.” JB finally admitted and Mark let out a whimper.

“He’s coming to Korea with us, end of story. JB don’t fight us on this.” Youngjae made clear and JB just slunk back, but made sure to keep his hands still so Youngjae wouldn’t pull away.

“There will be backlash, unless you two come out first. Then they have nothing against you two.” JB finally said and Mark chewed at his lip, looking nervously to Jinyoung.

“We have to talk with management, I understand why they want us hidden but… If they want me to step down as leader because of this I will understand too. I want to keep everyone safe. It’s the least I can do after you saved Mark.” Jinyoung worried and Mark moved to tug at Jinyoung, pulling him back towards the bedroom. 

Once the door was shut behind them Mark moved to slide his arms around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling the man he loved closer to his body. His eyes scanned Jinyoung’s face for a moment before he let out a scared sigh. 

“I won't say don’t do it. You know I want to be with you in every way. I support whatever decision you make in the end. I don’t want this to get in the way of all your dreams, ah no. Even if we are your dreams now. Think on this Jinyoungie.” Mark said gently, Jinyoung wanted to protest but he just nodded. 

“I am going to get food with JB, we have much to talk about. Please talk with the others as well before you decide.” He moved to kiss the top of Jinyoung’s head before leaving the bedroom. When Jinyoung heard the click of the front door he sunk down on the bed. 

Youngjae and Jackson walked in, moving to curl up on the bed with Jinyoung. Jinyoung appreciated none of them leaving him alone, his body moving to let the both cuddle closer. 

“We have been through everything since training. We have always supported your choices leader. No matter what we won't back down from that.” Jackson said softly and Jinyoung had to close his eyes. 

“What will happen if I come out? Will we be okay?”

“Nobody knows. Times have changed hyung, there are successful out men in Korea. Of course it is hard with what we do because we belong to the fans but you never had Jinyoung. You belonged to Mark the first time we came here. Why you kept it from us then is silly but we support you hyung.” Youngjae moved to rest his head on Jinyoung's chest. The three laid like that for a while before deciding to busy themselves writing songs for their next album. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung: Beautiful boy you have again been gone forever. Come back please. 

Mark: Bambam is taking forever to order, I’m not leaving him alone. I already lost JB and Yugyeom.

Jinyoung: But I am all alone with Youngjae and Jackson. Do you not miss me?

Mark: More than life itself Nyoungie.

Jinyoung: Wonderful so you can come back and let me kiss you 7 times. 

Mark: Only 7? Who would rush for so little!

Jinyoung: Wha! You are insatiable. Fine 15 but that is all I can offer without jumping you.

Mark: I will settle for 15, for now. We are on our way back, I love you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The day came for them to leave, nerves were high among everyone. They made sure JB was booked for several days with their management credit card but made it seem like he would still be in America. He was sure to leave the phone and anything he felt must be bugged in the hotel room to prevent the agency from tracking him. He had tried to back out several times but Youngjae seemed to have the best edge at keeping him focused. Mark could tell that JB was taken by the other man, but to be fair Youngjae was no more innocent in their flirting. Maybe more oblivious to his actions, but guilty nonetheless. 

When they left the hotel each of the boys had their face masks on. Even JB covered up to make sure people were not watching them. Large hats and oversized hoodies hid basically everything, luckily it wasn’t uncommon for idols to dress in such oversized clothing. Nothing, at least to them, looked suspicious. 

Getting to the airport was easy, JB assumed they were being followed, and Jackson reminded him to keep those thoughts quiet so he didn’t have a heart attack. Not that he really trusted JB after everything, but he was respectful enough of Mark and Jinyoung to figure they knew what they were doing. Once inside the airport Mark and Jinyoung split to divert attention. Most of the cameras followed Jinyoung who removed his mask to bring attention to himself. Mark was able to slip through customs with JB un molested by annoying flashes. 

This was going well, almost too well, and Mark seemed to be suspicious of everyone they came across. The strange guy in the hat sitting in the corner of the room could have worked for the agency for all he knew. JB tried to assure Mark that it was impossible since the agency was fully staffed and operated by people of an asian ethnic background. Something Mark should have guessed given who everyone was and what all the boys he met looked like. He made some comment about that being kinky which earned him a death glare from the nervous other. 

Finally the rest of the band joined, and Mark moved over to let Youngjae scoot closer to JB as he stood next to Jinyoung. His hands reaching out to hold his lover's wrists. Smiling he pulled Jinyoung’s face mask back down to admire his handsome features. A calming effect for him.

“What shall we do when we get back?” Jinyoung asked, keeping close to Mark.

“We’re going to finally get those blue curtains for our room. We’re going to talk to the managers about finding something for JB to do. Maybe security or whatever… Then we’re going to talk to them about what us coming out would entail and be honest with them about everything.” He frowned at the last part, knowing that he still felt an odd reservation about the whole coming out because of what would happen to JB thing.

Despite Jinyoung assuring him that he had nothing to hide, Mark knew how hard it was even being out in America, let alone Korea where the lgbt movement was not as powerful. Sure there were openly gay famous people in the country, but far less than people thought. It also wasn’t legal to be married, something Jinyoung knew that Mark wanted very much one day. Mark worried that it would get in the way of job offers and their fans from loving Jinyoung as they should. To see him as anything but the brilliant and talented man he was. 

Regardless of all that this felt easy. Too easy, and Mark was back to worrying about every little thing. The frown line between his eyes seemed to have made a permanent home. This of course worried Jinyoung, because he felt his job was to always make Mark feel safe. Calm. 

“Things for us will be okay. There are 5 other boys for the fans to drool over. And nothing will stop them from loving us because I love you. I can only hope they love you with me.” Jinyoung made clear, moving to secretly kiss Mark’s head before he held him close. Mark fell into the embrace, pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck.

“You just said 5. Does this mean we’re GOT7 now?” Mark teased, Jinyoung could only laugh and wrap his arms tighter around Mark.

“No probably not, but we shall see how things go.”

“Jinyoungie, you can’t give up so much for me. You have already given up everything. Promise me that if we do this, it’s because you’ve really thought this through. Not on impulse.”

“You have been an impulse from day one and look where we are now! You are the best thing to happen to me, I will forever be thankful for how we started. I would not change a thing.” He made clear, nosing into Mark’s face before he pulled back. 

“Don’t sweet talk your way into doing this. We will talk with them first.” Mark made clear, putting the subject to rest as the 7 of them got on the flight for Korea.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jinyoungie wake up, we’re almost there.” Mark leaned over to kiss Jinyoung’s sleeping face gently. 

“Noo, more.” Jinyoung moved his head and pulled his mask further up his face.

“Nooope, wake up love.” Mark reached to unhook his mask from his ear, kissing at the soft skin along his jawline before he saw Jinyoung open his eyes.

“Who can say no to kisses like that?”

“You do almost every other morning.”

“Yah! You’re the one that has the hardest time waking up. I have to nearly flip you out of the bed.” 

“Jinyoung that is a damn lie, you sir are the heaviest sleeper!!”

“We shall see tomorrow when you’re all jet lagged and out like a rock.”

“As long as you’re awake to bring me breakfast.” Mark smiled innocently and Jinyoung couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss him. 

“Are you two lovebirds done? We’re landing.” Jackson looked over, making a face at the affectionate couple. Mark turned and nodded kissing Jackson’s cheek several times.

“I’m sorry baby, was I leaving you out?” Mark wiggled his eyebrows and Jackson nearly jumped from his seat.

“Jinyoung is going to murder me!! Mark hyung stoooooop. Noooo.” He tried to keep pulling away from Mark who only moved closer to smother him with hugs. It wasn’t until Jinyoung pulled Mark back and gave Jackson a daggered look did Mark behave, giggling to himself while Jackson whimpered.

“You stay off him!” Jinyoung warned, flicking his fingers between Jackson’s eyes and his own. Jackson let out a cry and pulled his mask on to sulk. 

Mark turned his head to connect his lips with Jinyoung’s for a moment before they sat upright for the landing. Jinyoung helped his boyfriend with his bags once they were safely at the terminal, getting them down from the overhead bins for him before they walked off and into the sea of fans that had been waiting for them to come home. Mark had been keeping his head down for the most part until he felt Jinyoung link hands with them. Mark looked up with wide eyes and went to pull back but Jinyoung made it clear no. This was going to happen. Mark looked up at him worried but wouldn’t argue with it, not this time. He just held hands with Jinyoung as they walked through the airport, out to the van’s that were waiting for them. Fans seemed to freak out at the couple holding hands, probably figuring it was just general affection which was common for the pair. 

When they got into the car Mark moved to sit next to Jinyoung, kissing their interlocked hands before he let himself fall asleep on the drive back to the studio. They had to go over stuff with management before they were allowed to relax, and Mark would rather sleep away the nerves than deal with the coming out talk. 

Jinyoung was nervous, of course he was nervous but he knew that in order to keep everyone safe this needed to happen. JB could find some work within the company, they could keep everyone safe, and together they would have to deal with the career backlash of coming out. Hopefully not too many people would hold him being gay against him, it wasn’t like he’d turn down straight drama rolls or ignore the fans. 

There were always negative implications that came with coming out, that was just a fact for them. But Jinyoung had enough faith in their fans, and the support of the other members to not feel as scared as Mark did.

When they got to the studio the boys all got out, moving up towards where management was to have a meeting about how big of a success their american tour was. The company didn’t expect such a giant turnout but they were overly impressed with how things were going. The more they got praised, the worse Mark started to feel. The more Mark worried, the more Jinyoung got upset. 

“Anything else we need to talk about?” The manager asked, closing his tablet before turning towards the boys. Mark gave Jinyoung a look before Youngjae got up to walk JB inside. The manager looked a bit confused at the situation but still heard the boys out.

They confessed everything. Their manager knew bits and pieces of things, especially after Mark had been taken but once they were done he was silent. Sitting there deep in thought for a moment as JB nervously played with the water cup he had been given. When the manager got up, he strolled over to the window and leaned against it. Mark felt like crawling into a hole he was so nervous.

“You boys have done so much, to save so many people. Why have you not told us about this sooner? We kept questioning the charges, wondering if you boys were getting frivolous with your money but this… Of course we questioned where the others came from, and there is no way we can let any of this out… not the fact that they used to, you know. Not that your lives were wrong, we all know it’s a profession but. I don’t see any other way to keep that hidden than for you two to come out.” He sighed, moving back to put his hands on the desk.

“Well wait… what. Really?” Mark stuttered, looking up at the manager.

“Yeah! If it ever got out that you used to be what you were, that would be worse for the band than you coming out as a couple. At least we can play off any stories down the line as slander against you two for being out. The story as it is now is that when you boys were in Cali, you all met and just connected and after a few years brought Mark and Bambam into the band. Which is not unheard of. But that is the better story to keep for the fans. I think we need to slowly bring you two out in public, have it stumbled upon that you’re together. Then maybe a formal coming out. Damage control will have time to ready stories for you two.” He sunk back down in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Well that was, easier than expected. Jinyoung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, better to let the manager think it was his idea than for them to try and plead their case. Still Mark was nervous. 

“So about JB is there something we can find for him here? We want to keep him close, just so we know he is okay.” Youngjae piped up, not a normal thing for the younger male. The manager thought a bit and sat back.

“Well are you any good at singing and dancing? We can put you in the training program. Or I don’t know. Find a way to work you in with the boys if you do. Again not uncommon though marketing would probably have our heads if we change the logo again.” The manager laugh and even Jackson seemed to smile at that.

“We will explore more options later, for now go rest. Mark, Jinyoung, I want you two to go on a date tonight. Be… affectionate but don’t over do it. Let the cameras catch you, we will clean up in the morning.” He waved them off and Mark was quick to get up, making a face at the seemingly appointed date. He had swore he was done with that type of thing when they quit, but he understood. 

Part of him understood as much as he wanted to shut down the notion. This meant a lot to Jinyoung.

The boys bowed their heads and excused themselves for the dorm’s, Mark remaining quiet though he happily held hands with Jinyoung. They trailed the short distance from the studio to where the dorm’s were, talking idly about what the others would do for dinner. Jinyoung stopped Mark right before they got to the courtyard and pulled him close to the wall.

“I know as much as I want this, are you ready?” 

“I am just scared that it will go bad for you. All of your dreams, I don’t want this to get in the way of your acting or the fans. I will always be here, nothing will change that.”

“But we shouldn’t have to live a lie Mark. The fans are amazing but once all of this is said and done… you will be the last by my side. That is what matters most to me. Not fame, not dramas, you.”

“Jinyoungie…” Mark felt his eyes get hot, blinking several times before he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, holding him close. 

“I will always pick you first Mark. Always. It has always been you since our first time together.” Jinyoung could hear Mark’s gentle sobs, holding his lover closer to his body he pushed their heads together.

Mark moved to burrow himself into his lover, not even caring that they were pretty out in the open. He just mumbled into Jinyoung’s neck something about how much he loved him that had Jinyoung giggling. They shared in a not so secret kiss before Jinyoung lead Mark inside the building so they could get ready for their date. It was already late, which meant they didn’t have much time. As tired as they both were this was important. 

About to leave a knock came to their door, Mark was on the bed resting while Jinyoung fussed over what sweatshirt to wear. Yelling for whoever it was to come in, Mark was quick to sit up when he saw JB enter their room.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, getting to his feet.

“Everything is fine but, I want you both to know how honestly…. Thankful I am for everything you have done for me. I don’t deserve any of this kindness from you both, after what we’ve put you through over the years. You both have really every right to hate everything about me. But know that I am forever in debt to you two. I will try not to be so difficult in the future, and if any trouble comes because I am here I want you both out of it, for good.” JB said, Mark and Jinyoung exchanged looks before he sighed. 

“JB, there is a lot that we don’t see eye to eye on. I will not ask how you ever got involved, or what happened after I got Mark back. But I know that we do have in common a care of Mark’s safety, and happiness. Which to me is the most important thing on this earth, and in that respect you are forever safe with me. You should also know by now that Mark is going to do whatever he wants to do, so if you’re hurt and he goes after well… none of us can stop that.” Jinyoung smirked at the last part, Mark just smiled wide and moved to wrap an arm around JB. 

“You will be safe with us, we assure you of that. Now go, because we have to go on a date.” Mark teased, pushing JB out of their bedroom. 

“You’re going to need these later.” Youngjae said walking up to JB, handing him a pair of headphones and a pair of earplugs. JB made a face before looking up to Youngjae.

“Thank you for sharing your room with me, it must have been nice to have your own space.” JB slid the items handed to him into his pocket. 

“It was quiet. Jackson often says he loves having his own space since Yugyeom and Bambam are still roomies, but I don’t much enjoy being alone like that. I’m sorry the bunk beds are not there though. I don’t kick I promise.”

“I wouldn’t care if you did honestly.” JB smiled wide, moving with Youngjae away from the door.

“Do you think one day they are going to realize they are falling in love?” Jinyoung said pulling his ear away from the door, Mark just giggled and shook his head no, leaning in to kiss Jinyoung before the pair took their leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was actually nice, going for meat together with none of the other boys was rare for the couple. The fact that the restaurant was also full with people was odd. The last time they ate out alone Jinyoung had the entire restaurant cleared, their privacy was so important but now it was different. It didn’t feel forced like Mark was scared it would. The two feeding each other and cooking for each other felt oddly natural. 

Both were all smiles through their meal, no fans bothered them although they knew there were a few around. The amount of times they heard the click of a camera or a gasp over their feeding each other Mark knew they were caught. 

Once the bill was paid Jinyoung got up and helped Mark into his jacket, Mark did the same for Jinyoung before they laced their hands together. Once outside it was different, fans had found out where they were and came to investigate the odd story of them being on a ‘date’ rather than just out for dinner. Jinyoung pretended not to notice the fans across the street as Mark handed Jinyoung his black mask to wear. Jinyoung simply put it in his pocket and moved closer to Mark. 

“Thank you for dinner beautiful boy. Let me treat you to ice cream.” Jinyoung smiled wide, moving to lace their fingers together.

“Chocolate cones?” Mark smiled wide, looking up at Jinyoung as his body stepped closer to his own.

“Of course, whatever you want.” Jinyoung beamed before gently pecking Mark on the lips. 

The sounds that came from the other side of the street were a mix of everything. People cheering, people gasping, but nothing … angry. No booing, no hateful words yelled at them. Mark enjoyed the kiss before he pulled back to pull Jinyoung towards where their favorite ice cream shop was. The girls following the couple taking pictures of them walking hand in hand. Security was doing well to keep Mark and Jinyoung safe but, you could tell the audience was growing with every passing minute.

Taking his phone out once they were inside the shop, Mark got on the line and held it up to snap a selfie with Jinyoung. Jinyoung made a silly face for the first one, a cute face for the second, kissed Mark’s cheek in the third, and the fourth was them locking lips. The fans outside could be heard overly excited about the two, snapping pictures like mad as Jinyoung ordered the both of them ice cream. Mark just stayed close to him, paying when Jinyoung wasn’t looking earning a sharp look from his boyfriend. Mark just giggled and moved to take his cone as they walked back outside. Bowing at the fans politely, Mark took Jinyoung's hand and walked back with him to the dorm area. Security stopping the fans as the couple vanished into the building. 

Jinyoung handed over his ice cream for Mark as he let them inside, all smiles as the two of them stumbled inside. Shoes left at the door they looked at the other 5 busy playing video games. 

“So lover boys how did it go? First big outing!” Bambam smirked and Mark just blushed, his face pushing into Jinyoung's shoulder. 

“Actually easy. We were followed by a lot of fans. None of them seemed bothered by what we were doing. We are sure the word will spread.” Mark pulled out his phone and started flipping through twitter, the news of their date followed by videos and pictures were already all over. Questions about them being together. 

Mark bit at his lip for a minute before he tweeted the picture of him and Jinyoung kissing that he had taken at the ice cream shop, he posted a caption about date night before he slid his phone away. Their part was done, it was up to management to finish everything up. 

JB got up quickly when his new phone went off, padding into the kitchen to answer it. Youngjae raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. 

“He keeps getting phone calls from a random number.” He said and Mark walked quickly into the kitchen after him. 

“Jaebum, what happened?” He bit at his lower lip, watching as the other male hung up his phone and rubbed at his face.

“I was trying to keep track on some of the boys, to make sure they were okay. Apparently a lot are missing, trying to find me. I have to go back, I can’t let… people be hurt because of me. How can we stop this?” Jaebum looked distraught over the phone call.

“We… Jaebum we have to pull away from that life. Are there any other people there in Cali that are on your side? That can help fix all of this?” He chewed at his lower lip, looking over when Youngjae came into the kitchen.

“There may be a few others but how are we supposed to reach them without giving much away? Even the contact I have now is putting people in danger.” Jaebum said and sighed when Youngjae moved to rub gently at his back.

“We will save them in time. This needs to happen for now. You can’t keep living like that, and they honestly don’t know where you are. So it’s not like they can get anything out of the boys.” Mark reminded before Jaebum sighed.

“I need to come out of hiding, be here.. If they see you, now that you two are out, they can just assume I was taken as well. They will leave the others alone right?” Jaebum had to think for a moment.

“I don’t know if that would work, but we can try. Meanwhile let me talk to a few people… I might be able to do something.” Jinyoung said from the doorway, Mark looked over with a raised eyebrow before he walked over to his boyfriend. 

“You’re not thinking about actually buying Jaebum are you?”

“I mean it’s an option, would they not sell him to us?”

“They would, but do you have any idea how much they would run you boys for?”

“That does not matter, this needs to be over. Fighting is not an option right now. We are so busy we can’t go to america. You leave and you will never come back to us.” Youngjae frowned, tightening his grip on Jaebum’s arm, Jaebum frowned but melted back into Youngjae.

“I don’t care how much it is, we can do this. I want the violence to end, I need it to end. We can find a way to save the others later, but for now if we get JB out alive then that’s a big step. He is saved, the others are not tortured anymore, win win right?”

When was anything ever that easy? Mark again had a sinking feeling that something would go wrong but Jinyoung was a master at picking up on his fears. Moving to cup Mark’s cheeks in his hands he kissed the top of his forehead gently.

“Beautiful boy, we will be okay. Things will be okay, please get out of your head.” He sighed, moving closer to his lover.

“I’m sorry Jinyoungie. I just… Maybe we should go to America the next time we have free. See how many people…”

“We can’t save the world Mark. Not in one night. Please can we focus on right now? The next time we go to America we will save more, we will bring them down I assure you. I will talk to people, find a way to do this. Have faith in me.” Jinyoung whispered, needing Mark to believe in him.

“Okay, yes. I.. I love you. We can do this. Tomorrow we will come clean about Jaebum, and us as a couple. With us now out they have nothing over us.”

“Exactly, now… it’s still date night, I think it’s time we get to bed.”

“Do I need my headphones now?” 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! this story means so much to me, as do all of you. the response i'm getting to masked is outstanding. anyone that has come to talk to me about it, know that i love you with all of my heart. we're almost finished <3 [come talk to me on twitter! i'm taking new ideas for stories](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin)


	7. Rules are made to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter, lets just do this!

“Nobody would ever pay that much!” Jinyoung yelled into the phone, pacing his and Mark’s shared room for the 400th time. The vein on the side of his neck protruding as a clear sign of his irritation.

Mark frowned watching his lover, not liking how stressed a singular phone call was making him. He got up and encouraged Jinyoung to sit rather than become exhausted from his endless motions. Putting the phone on speaker Jinyoung let Mark listen to the call. Wanting him to see just why he was getting so bent out of shape. Clearly the people on the other end thought that Jinyoung could be taken for a fool. 

“Jaebum is a high profile worker. They cost more. Do not think us so daft about our boys. Nobody outside of a select group would be trying to purchase him and we are going to get our money's worth.” The voice sounded so arrogant even Mark balled his hand up into a fist. 

“I have booked him countless times through you guys so I’m not sure what GROUP you are talking about, I am a singular person. Either we come to a fair price or you tell me what you are hiding. Is he even still employed by you?” Actor Park Jinyoung had Mark having to bite his hand not to laugh. Pushing his face into Jinyoung’s sweater Mark enjoyed watching Jinyoung at work. 

“He.. is yes. Of course he is. We know exactly where he is. We just have him busy with clients and unless you pay their fees and the purchase price can’t have him.” This guy was faltering, his voice so unsure that Jinyoung could almost laugh himself.

“Sir you should really work on your speech. Your stuttering is a dead giveaway you have no idea how to run an organization. If Jaebum is out of your hands then I will find a way to acquire him myself without you guys.” Jinyoung smirked at his own arrogance, hoping the man on the other end liked it. 

“We know exactly where he is. He is in Seoul for the time being but will not be available until the 12th of this month!” The man tried to argue. Mark wrote down what he was saying in his phone so they could remember that. 

“Then what will his price be then? I want a flat purchase price! If he has no other clients then I will not be worrying about anyone that booked him after the 12th, they are not mine to take care of.” 

“The price of him will be lowered from 150,000 American dollars to 55,000.” 

“Process my transaction on the 12th I will fly to Korea to take him then.” Jinyoung made clear and the man on the other end gave some grumbled acceptance before he hung up. 

“What is the 12th?” Mark asked curiously and Jinyoung moved to look at their calendar near the bed. 

“It is a week from now, we have a filming that day. Our first public appearance since we came out. The After School Club. But they wouldn’t dare come after us at such a public event would they? After School Club is broadcast live to the whole world.” Jinyoung sat back and let Mark curl up into his body. 

“Do they plan on taking JB? They said they knew he was in Korea. They have no leverage in us though. When they released the pictures of us from America it did no damage since we already came out. I think they might be nervous about us having pulled a fast one on them.” Mark chewed at his lower lip, laying back against their covers. His eyes staying focused on his boyfriend.

“If they plan to take JB we should make it so he goes with them easily. See if they bring him to the drop off? They probably assume we took him but I doubt they knew it was me trying to buy him. At least I hope. Oh after all of this I think we will need to take a vacation… after we work for years to pay this off.” Jinyoung cringed at the financial hit they would all take from this. But with hopes of it all finally being over he was oddly calm. Jinyoung laid down on his back letting Mark move to snuggle up to his side.

Mark just curled up more into his side, playing with the hem of Jinyoung's hoodie as they relaxed on the bed. Could this really be ending? Could they finally have a calm life… well. As calm as the life of an Idol could be. His mind raced with so many situations, fingers nervously drawing little shapes and patterns in Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung moved to still his hand with his own, knowing how Mark got when he started to think too much.

“Why don’t you nap my love, I can go tell Jaebum if you want.” Jinyoung kissed the top of Mark’s head. Mark nodded in agreement. Jinyoung seemed to always know what he needed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Oddly enough Jaebum took the news of the phone call well. Mark was expecting some big to do about how he had to go back and save the world which of course Mark understood, but he seemed content with the answer. It might have had something to do with Youngjae curled up close to him while Jinyoung explained, or it might have been that JB had heard through others the interrogations had seemed to stop, and that more boys were following in Mark’s footsteps of escaping. Small victories he assumed, the light at the end of the tunnel within reach. 

They decided to talk about the plan more over dinner. It was JB’s birthday and they wanted to surprise him with a good night since tensions had still been high. To be fair JB didn’t tell them it was his birthday, and none of them let in on the fact that they knew. But Youngjae had gotten it out of him in passing conversations, and told the rest of the boys days before. This meant a cake had to be bought, and meats were to be eaten in celebration regardless of it Jaebum wanted them to make a big fuss or not. Mark remembered his first birthday in Korea. Jinyoung had gone all out for him even though he told him not to, and it ended with Mark in tears feeling extremely overwhelmingly loved for the first time in his life. Then again Jinyoung could pull that reaction out of Mark daily. 

Tonight would be better though. They all dressed well despite JB assuring them it was only meat, and made for the cars waiting by the dorm’s. Camera’s were out in full force to try and get a peek at the couple. Mark and Jinyoung came out sure, but they had been laying low since their first big going out together event. Mark and Jinyoung both wore their black mask’s and rode in separate cars to not give the cameras anything for the time being. They had their official coming out in the morning on ASC and wanted to do this on their own terms when they were ready to be photographed. 

When the cars pulled up to the restaurant and everyone piled out Jinyoung was quick to find Mark. Rushing inside with him as they removed their masks once it was safe. Mark moved to smooth his hands over Jinyoung face where the mask was. A routine he had now after Jinyoung had his mask on provided he didn’t just rip it off himself. Jinyoung just smiled and kissed at Mark's fingers every time they ran by his lips but he stayed still to let Mark do what he needed to do. He found it endearing in a way, finding himself pulling Mark’s hand up to do it on the rare times he forgot. 

“We need to sit.” Jinyoung teased, pulling Mark’s hands from his face after a while to tug him towards the room they had reserved for the event.

Walking inside there were balloons everywhere, a big banner wishing Jaebum a happy birthday, and endless decorations littering the walls. When Jaebum walked in and saw everything his jaw dropped, taking a minute to take it all in before glaring at Youngjae who simply smiled wide and moved to put a birthday hat on his head. He was quick to take it off but put it on Youngjae instead, smiling at the younger boy. He honestly couldn't be mad at him, it was clear that a lot of thought and effort has gone into this night. Although he had told Youngjae he didn't want to do anything for his birthday, the fact that it was the first time anybody ever had meant a lot to him. 

“You are a sneaky one! I told you that in confidence.” Jaebum tried to raise his voice but who could ever be upset with Youngjae? The second he looked at the male his features softened and he just let out a sigh. Youngjae was probably the only one that could get away with something like this. 

“You deserve a party, now sit down and eat!” Youngjae ordered, and clearly Jaebum was not strong willed enough to say no.

He sat himself down and looked around the table, seeing what trouble everyone had gone through for him. On the outside he was doing well at hiding his emotions but Mark wasn’t oblivious to the way he kept blinking. That all too familiar sting of tears was something Mark had become familiar with over the years. Mark reach to hand next to him and softly squeezed at Jaebum’s knees. He turned and gave Mark a knowing nod before looking at the menu.

They ate more food than 7 people probably should be able to, a cake was brought out for Jaebum and that’s when his emotions got the best of him. Honestly, he didn’t know how to react since working for the agency his entire life was basically in the shadows. He didn’t have people close to him that would do something like this for him. Something he always envied of the boys that worked for them, they at least could be friendly with each other but Jaebum often had to hide. To be cold as to keep them all in line. 

Once everyone was sated they left as a unit, again the cameras went wild but they all wore their masks in hopes that people would leave them alone. Not that that ever worked but it kept Jb’s identity hidden for the time being and that was enough of a win to keep everyone’s spirits high.

The following day was the big filming of After School Club. It would be their first interview type show as an out couple and Jinyoung was surprisingly nervous about it. Generally Mark was the one worrying that something would go wrong but this time it was Jinyoung. Not that he thought anything would go wrong, they were at a point now where he knew that Mark was safe from anyone trying to take him away. Now their main worry was keeping Jaebum safe since the organization had said that on the 12th they were going to take him back.

Got6 arrived at the studio where After School Club was shot, saying hello to everyone before they got into hair and makeup. Jinyoung and Mark were told about their interview questions early which Mark was thankful for since he didn’t really want to be put on the spot about their relationship. Jinyoung rather liked the idea of them having to do a game together, the couple were always not pairing up during activities to not bring attention to their relationship, but they know they worked the best together. Jaebum was with them off to the side as a sort of security figure, it was also easier to ensure that he would be safe for the time being while within eye sight. 

The program started with a little behind the scenes live, Mark and Jinyoung happily acted like a normal couple. Doing things they would normally stop as soon as people were watching. Today it was just Jae and Eric hosting which was fine for them since they were all comfortable together, Mark knew that there would be no snide comments or jabs at them being gross from figures that publically didn’t support them together. They introduced Got6 and the boys all came on excited to be live with their fans for the official show. They waved to all of them before taking their seats, Mark and Jinyoung sat next to each other off to the side.

As per the show they did a few games as a group, read a few tweets from the fans before they got to the question about Mark and Jinyoung. Eric read out a tweet from a fan about “Congratulations Mark and Jinyoung on your relationship, how long have you both been together?” Eric looked up to see Mark and Jinyoung blushing, they were holding hands in Mark’s lap looking at each other adoringly. 

“So you two were recently spotted out getting dinner, there are a ton of pictures of you two kissing. Is this a relationship or…How long has this been a thing?” Jae asked, flipping his blond fringe from his face before sitting back in his seat.

“Mark and I have been seeing each other for almost 3 years now. We have been dating for almost 200 days. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret because we didn’t want the fans to feel like we don’t love them as much as we love each other.” Jinyoung said and looked to Mark, he flashed a big smile and Mark couldn’t help but blush at his words. It really had been such a long time when it was voiced even if he felt like his time with Jinyoung wasn’t enough.

“Three years? That is quite a long time. Has it always been romantic or was that new?” Eric asked, turning his attention towards Mark.

“It’s always been romantic between us. I’m from California so Jinyoungie would spend time with me when he came to America. That’s where we met and it just became a thing for every time he came to America I would stay with him the whole time. I moved to Korea when he asked me and it’s just been.. Well this.” Mark blushed, moving to hide his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jinyoung let out a laugh and moved to hide his boyfriend’s head commenting on how tiny his head felt in his hands.

Jackson got up and let out a girly scream, pretending to fan girl at how cute the group couple were before he scurried back to his seat. Mark playfully hit his shoulder before moving to give Jackson a hug. Jinyoung gasped and pulled Mark back right away, giving Jackson a warning glare. 

“Mine. You don’t get his hugs.” He reminded, and Jackson just gave Jinyoung a hand heart that had everyone laughing.

“Okay next tweet!” Jae smiled wide, moving to look at the monitor. 

“Congratulations on coming out, we love you here in Houston. What’s the story about how you two met? Or what is your favorite thing to do together.” Jae looked up, fixing the glasses resting on his nose. Jackson got up and covered both Mark and Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Nobody wants to hear the answer to the last part. This is a family show.” Jackson gave them both a look and Mark couldn’t stop almost falling on the floor laughing, Jinyoung just turned around to hide his face from embarrassment, Mark got back up and gave Jackson a playful punch to the arm before he sat next to Jinyoung, kissing his cheek gently to get him to turn around.

“We met at a coffee shop near the hotel I was staying at. Mark was actually there having lunch with Bambam and I couldn’t… look away.” Jinyoung looked over to Mark taking his hand in his own.

“I started talking to him, we went out for dinner and I was attached to him from there. I wanted to spend all my time with him, bring him everywhere. It was a bit of a mess until he moved to Korea.” Jinyoung added giving Mark’s hand a soft squeeze, a lie they told so many times it was easy to believe. 

“As for doing things together we collect stuff. Every place we go it’s tradition. He gets me one thing, I get him another. Last time we were in Thailand I got us these matching wish bracelets. We tied them on together, he got me this hat even though he hates when I wear hats.” Mark smiled wide, Jinyoung nodded his head in agreement. 

“What did you wish?” Eric asked and Mark shook his head no.

“Can’t tell or it won't come true!” Yugyeom piped up and everyone started to laugh.

Luckily after that there weren’t that many questions about them together, they did talk about it a few more times but in general the subject was left alone. When it was time to do some fun challenges together one of them was a couples challenge for Mark and Jinyoung vs two of the other members. Bambam and Yugyeom went up leaving Youngjae and Jackson as the overseers. The challenge was that giving instructions once the other person had to prepare a little dessert from memory. It was to see who worked better together, the couple, or the rest of the band. Mark and Jinyoung gave each other loving looks before Eric told them to start. This would be super easy for them, Mark and Jinyoung always worked the best together out of all the boys.

Mark read each instruction slowly, Jinyoung nodded at the end of each one to show he was listening before he had to go and make the small dish. They hoped both of them were doing well, Jinyoung worked quickly doing everything he thought he heard Mark say. Once his dish came out of the microwave he looked over to see Yugyeom just putting his in and the two still fighting over if they added enough sugar to it. Jinyoung set his dessert down and threw his hands up to signal they were done before he moved over to take Mark’s hands. Once Yugyeom was done with his they waited for Eric to announce who had won.

“Looks like communication issues are not a problem in their relationship congratulations Mark and Jinyoung!!” He put little crowns on both of their heads before the pair hugged and jumped up and down happy they won. Not that either questioned their communication skills.

“What did we do wrong??” Bambam tried to argue, moving closer to Eric. 

“You forgot the vanilla, and you microwaved it for 15 extra seconds!” Eric threw his arms up to surrender. Bambam moved to playful push at Yugyeom fighting with him about the extra time.

The rest of the show was spent doing random play dance and eating the desserts they made. Once it was all over the boys bowed before hanging around to do little fun things with the hosts. Mark and Jinyoung went live for the fans to answer questions for a while, walking around the studio hand in hand while they chatted to people before handing the camera over to Bambam.

“Have you seen Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked one of their security who pointed down a hall towards the bathrooms.

“He went to the bathroom a few minutes ago.” He said and Mark tugged Jinyoung in the direction of the bathroom to make sure he was okay. Opening the door they got confused by it’s empty state, looking around they only noticed a knocked over trash can and one of Jaebum’s earrings lying on the floor by one of the stalls.

Rushing out of the room Mark yelled for the live to end, rushing up once the cameras were off to explain what they had found. Bambam and Youngjae ran back to the bathroom to see for themselves before the 6 of them were scrambling to leave the studio. Of course there were questions from everyone but none of them had the time to answer. Jaebum had been taken a lot sooner than they expected, and how anyone knew he was there with them was beyond them. 

Getting out to the parking lot they saw Jaebum fighting with someone who was trying to shove him into a van, similar to the one that Mark had been taken in. Flashbacks to that horrible day came crashing back making it a little hard for Mark to breathe but he knew he needed to focus on Jaebum. He had to be brave for him. Jinyoung gave Mark’s hand a squeeze yelling that he would understand if Mark went back inside. They had talked about Jaebum being taken but that was on their terms, not during something like this.

“JAEBUM!” Youngjae screamed, running as fast as he could towards where the other was still putting up a great fight. Jaebum’s mistake was looking over when he heard Youngjae’s voice and getting whacked in the jaw. He lost focus for a moment and it was easy for them to throw him in the car.

Youngjae caught up with them though before they had the chance to drive off and started to fight which was a sight to see for all of them. Full speed they were sprinting close to where Jaebum was, Jackson pulling the driver’s door open to quickly try and pull him out. The dramatics of the fight really were something. Security ran over shortly after the boys managed to get everyone out of the van, pushing the men attacking them onto the floor. It was way more of a scene than any of them wanted but luckily they got Jaebum back.

When asked what happened the men were all silent and the boys made up a lie to cover what was really going on. They didn’t want the police involved because that would mean digging up way too much dirt on the actual situation, the last thing anyone needed was for it to be made public that Mark and Bambam had been prostitutes that Jinyoung and the rest saved from the organization that Jaebum worked for. 

It took what felt like forever to get the companies to agree not to get the cops involved, letting the boys go safely before they released the men chasing after Jaebum. Once they were all back at the dormitory's they decided to call the agency and see if they could still get away with processing the transaction for Jaebum. Clearly the company knew they had him, but were they aware that it was Jinyoung calling them.

Mark noticed as they were getting close that their front door was open. Confused he tapped on Yugyeom’s chest to make him pay attention to what was going on. Cautiously they pushed the door open to see their place a little trashed, things flipped over and moved around as if someone was searching for something. Jinyoung insisted on Mark going to wait in their bedroom as they went room by room to see what had been moved or taken. Nothing that they could tell other than a giant mess everywhere. 

Mark’s eyes went wide the second he flicked the light switch on. The word prostitute was spray painted all over their walls in black paint, the word ‘whore’ painted onto their covers and on the floor. Mark felt sick to his stomach as he looked at the two words, really thinking that chapter of his life was over but of course, it wasn’t. Sinking to his knees he ripped the covers off their bed and let out a loud yell, ripping up the fabric as best he could in a fit of rage before he jumped up to start bashing on the walls. His screams got louder the more upset he became. The skin on his fists breaking as he continued to bash at the walls.

Hearing Mark’s yells had Jinyoung bolting out of the room he was in, sprinting down the hallway to see his lover beating at the words written on their wall. Jinyoung rushed to quickly grab at Mark’s arms to pull him away before he got him down on the floor. Mark kept yelling at the wall, the word felt suffocating. He needed to get out of that room, away from those words. Jaebum rushed in to see what was going on and sighed, moving to help Jinyoung get Mark out of the room, shutting the door behind them to keep everything out of sight. 

Jaebum took Mark from Jinyoung while he went to get bandages for his hands, sitting down on the sofa with him while the others started to clean up the house. Jaebum’s bed had a similar message but he also had thicker skin than Mark did. He knew just how hard Mark had been fighting to make his life better, this came as no surprise to anyone. 

When Jinyoung returned Mark was calmer than before, silent tears continued to fall as Jinyoung bandaged up his hands. Jaebum rubbed at his back whispering to him that he was safe, that everything would be okay. It was weird how calming that was coming from him, how after all of their time together and everything they had been through Mark still believed Jaebum when he told him that, or showed any sign that he cared. Probably years of conditioning but it was working, and despite the jealous feeling in the pit of his stomach Jinyoung was happy that Mark was calming down.

Once his hands were wrapped up Jinyoung moved to let Mark crawl on top of him instead, holding his lover close to his body as he soothed his hands along the small of his back. Mark’s eyes started fluttering carefully as he let the soothing smell of Jinyoung’s cologne calm his nerves. Jinyoung pulled his phone out to check the bank account they were watching, seeing the transaction had been processed as he told them to do, calling the organization Mark moved to carefully listen in. 

“You processed the transaction, when will I be delivered the boy?” Jinyoung asked, voice stern again. 

“We are in the process of gathering him. We had a slight miscommunication but we will attempt again very soon.” The voice said and Jinyoung let out an annoyed sigh.

“I want him unharmed and by the provided location at 12 or I will turn your organization inside out.” Jinyoung again got aggressive and it made Mark’s eyes go wide, his entire body shivering at the dominance. 

“We understand sir. We will have him to you exactly like planned. We promise.” The other voice sounded scared, and Jinyoung really though this was working. 

“Good.” Was all Jinyoung said before he hung up. Mark moved to kiss Jinyoung’s jaw before he sat up slightly. 

“You sounded so hot.” Mark whined and took the phone from Jinyoung, tossing it to the side. Jinyoung’s eyes went wide as he saw the state of his boyfriend. He knew exactly what those eyes meant and if he could combat Mark’s anxiety with sex he would. 

“Let's go shower.” Mark got up and tugged at Jinyoung’s hand, Jackson put his hands on his hips and huffed as they walked away. 

“No yeah that’s fine. We will just clean up the mess.” He teased, ordering Youngjae and Bambam to go buy paint to help fix Jinyoung and Mark’s room while Yugyeom, Jaebum and he started cleaning up the broken debris all over the house. 

Mark felt no desire to be near his room so once they were finished showering he worked on cleaning the kitchen. Never wanting to see that word associated with himself or his bed with Jinyoung ever again. Everyone understood, the blankets were thrown away before Mark even emerged out of the shower. Jinyoung worked with Jaebum through the night to get the whole room painted, picking darker walls to cover up the offensive words easier. When he came out Mark was cleaning up the living room with Youngjae, focused on what he was doing to prevent another nervous breakdown. 

“Jaebum is going to go for a walk, allow himself to get captured. We have to meet up with them in a hour.” Jinyoung moved to sooth a hand over Mark’s back. Mark nodded his head and set down the fan pillows they were sorting through. 

“Is manager hyung still going to go to the pickup to get him?” Jinyoung nodded and handed Mark a warmer change of clothes from their bedroom, Mark took it into Jackson's bedroom to change.

“I want to go with you. It will look more realistic if I go. Like we are trying to keep you safe.” Youngjae moved to take Jaebum’s hand, the male just narrowed his eyebrows. 

“Out of the question! I will not let anything happen to you.” Jaebum moved Youngjae’s hand away from him. He knew that he would be powerless if he let the younger male continue to touch him in that manor. 

“I am an adult, I can take care of myself. I stood up against these thugs when they took Mark Hyung, I can take care of myself if they go after you. This is not up for debate, let's go.” Youngjae’s stern voice had everyone a bit shocked, watching as he got up to go get his shoes on. 

Jaebum exchanged a glance with Mark who just nodded, silently telling him to get on with it. Jaebum let out a sigh and got up, moving to get his shoes on as well before the two of them left. Mark felt the nerves in his stomach for the both of them, getting up from Jinyoung’s embrace to pace around their living room. Everyone had their phones in hand for when Youngjae would call them, hoping he would call them to let them know it happened. Jinyoung watched Mark’s pacing and sighed, knowing that he was probably the most on edge out of the group given the day they already had. He hated to see Mark like this but it was almost over right? It had to be. What more could they possibly go through after this. 

The call came about 20 minutes later, Youngjae was running back to the dorms so it was hard to hear him but he confirmed Jaebum had been taken. Youngjae didn’t get hurt thankfully, something about how the men mentioned them not being allowed to mess with the idols. Jaebum went quietly though, he didn’t put up that big of a fight so from what Youngjae could tell he was also safe. Everyone felt a wave of relief wash over them as they started to get ready to leave. They didn’t have a lot of time to get to the drop off point, they had to be there for this to look as if it wasn’t a giant set-up

Once Youngjae was back Jinyoung got on the phone with their friend Kino who would do the pick up for them, only Mark and Jinyoung were going to go with their friend to the pick-up. If they went out at least to any cameras it looked like the couple going out for a late night snack together, but all 6 of them would raise suspicion. 

Once they arrived near the drop off Mark and Jinyoung went over with their friend again how to go about this, he had the vip number memorized, he knew what his fake name was, who JB was. Hopefully everything would go smoothly. Mark had never been there for a purchase before so he wasn’t sure how it all went down. Moving to keep curled into Jinyoung behind the tinted windows he didn’t want to see it honestly. 

Climbing out of the car Kino walked towards where he was said to meet with Jaebum, it took a few minutes but at exactly the set dropoff time the car that had taken Jaebum showed up. Two men got out and walked over to Kino, he did his best not to look nervous as they spoke about the transaction. He confirmed the account number, his VIP number, everything he needed to remember about what Mark and Jinyoung had told him. The two looked a bit curious but with him passing everything they waved for Jaebum to be pulled from the car. He was tied up and blindfolded, Kino reacted by yelling at them about how this wasn’t how he wanted his property to be treated. It was actually pretty convincing to watch. Jaebum was untied and allowed to run over, moving to stand behind Kino. 

“He was only trouble to us anyway. Do what you want with him, we will close your account.” One of the men said before the two of them got in the car and left.

Once the headlights were out of sight Jinyoung got out of the car, rushing over to Kino who was shaking slightly from what they had done. Mark moved to Jaebum to make sure he wasn’t hurt, pleased that they managed to outsmart the company. Was this really over? Did everything actually work in their favor for once? It was hard to fathom that the fight was over, both Mark and Jinyoung waiting for backlash but so far they were safe. For the very first time they felt safe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited, every day they waited, every month they waited but nothing seemed to happen. They worked on their new cd together with no problems, Jaebum had somehow worked his way into the group through charming the managers with his leadership and organization skills. It turned out he was a pretty decent singer and although his dancing needed work he never stopped trying. Everything seemed to come along great which was a blessing in its own right.

Mark and Jinyoung had managed to find a new peace together, bringing them closer together. The fans reacted positively to the couple coming out and had been a giant source of comfort for the couple to have more love than anything when they were doing fan meetings or appearances on variety shows. Of course there was backlash from the more traditional side of the country but the people supporting them outnumbered the hate 10 to 1. Their nickname MarkJin was plastered all over the internet, had countless videos out, seemed to be a decent selling point to fans outside of Korea that lived every time Mark and Jinyoung would make eye contact or smile from across the stage. Mark didn’t mind, not having to hide his affections was a giant bonus to everything going on. 

On top of everything there was an unspoken dedication between Jeebum and Jinyoung. Jaebum never openly admitted it but he felt like he owed Jinyoung his life, and in return Jinyoung felt as if he owed Jaebum everything for helping them save Mark. Two men who started as bitter enemies quickly became the closest in the group, something that warmed Mark’s heart when he would see them talking privately at the dorm or out in public.

Of course not everything was easy. On top of trying to record, create all the new choreography, Jinyoung’s busy acting schedule, and their busy series filming the boys had little to no time to do any relaxing. Due to the security breach from the day they saved Jaebum the boys had moved to another dorm, something Mark was very thankful for. With the band’s success they got a bigger dorm with better bedrooms providing better privacy for the couple. Mark and Jinyoung of course stayed together in the biggest room of the dorm, the others split the rest of the apartment amongst themselves. Youngjae and Jaebum decided to room together even if still after all this time the two of them refused to talk about their feelings. That was fine, Mark knew it would happen eventually. Especially when they would get teased for picking one bed over bunkbeds. Nobody bought that Youngjae didn’t like the idea of a top bunk falling on him at night, or Jaebum’s story about rolling off in the middle of the night. 

Regardless of how busy they all seemed to get it became apparent that a majority of the stress from constantly being worried the agency would come after them had lifted. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was a nervous day, more so than the others. Not for any fear but pure excitement. Their most recent album had dropped and the fans were going wild for the boys comeback. Their new style was well received, Jinyoung had become obsessed with Mark’s dark hair, it was something he had never seen on the boy before. Mark would often tease that it had become a new kink for Jinyoung in a way, and honestly Jinyoung had no shame in denying it. Anything Mark did often became a kink for his boyfriend. 

Jinyoung had been busy between the band and his recent acting rolls. Mark was insanely proud of his busy lover, happy to see that even after coming out people were still so responsive to his talent. That had been Mark’s biggest fear when they came out, the fact that the two of them being in a relationship would not only hurt the band but that it would hurt Jinyoung’s chances of acting like he always wanted to. Mark honestly wouldn’t know what to do with himself if their love was the reason Jinyoung was shunned from being able to showcase to the world what he could do. Maybe it was still in part that the shame of what he did lingered in the back of his mind, that they were going to judge because Jinyoung loves a prostitute, no matter how many times he told him he wasn’t that anymore.

The fan meeting planned for today was the first in a long list of things for them to do for the album release. It was also his and Jinyoung’s anniversary. He was starting to keep better track of the whole 100 day thing, never missing an opportunity to let Jinyoung know that he was so proud to be his lover, that he was proud of the life they had built together despite all of their hardships along the way. Jinyoung found it endearing that more often than not Mark already had something planned, but this one he told Mark was all on him. Fine. He would let him have this one. 

“You guys ready to go?” Mark asked walking through the rooms, trying to get everyone up and out of bed. Jinyoung had left for a script reading but promised to meet them at the venue with enough time to get their practice in. Jackson got up to help Mark wrangle everyone. Nearly having to drag Youngjae and Jaebum out of their bed kicking and screaming. Mark teasing about how they could lay in bed kissing when they got back. Youngjae protested but Jaebum just hid his face blushing. They both still wanted to act like the whole world wasn’t on to them.

“We don’t have to be there for like two hours.” Youngjae groaned and started to lazily throw clothes on. Mark just smiled and shut the door to provide the two men their privacy before he went to deal with the youngest two. 

That went better, probably because he didn’t have to drag two men acting innocent out of a shared bed. Bambam was already fussing over what to wear on the way to the venue while Yugyeom was going over his dance moves should he be asked to sexy dance for the fans, which he always was asked to do. For good reason. Mark knew the youngest of the 7 had that type of flow that fans craved, it’s one of the reasons he just turned his head and let him go rather than trying to stop him. 

“Where did Jinyoung-Hyung run off to?” Bambam asked, and Mark couldn’t help but smile at the name. He liked that Bambam was getting comfortable in Korea.

“He has a script reading, he will meet us at the fan meeting. I wanted to head over early and just relax. You know how I get when he’s not here.” Mark sighed, picking at his lower lip nervously. Bambam walked over and pulled Mark’s fingers away from his mouth before kissing the top of his head.

“You’re doing better though, even Jinyoung has said you’re sleeping better, eating better, gaining weight again. He’s proud of you, I’m proud of you. We have a life here now, a good life here. Even if someone tried to say something stupid honestly what proof do they have? Even with Jinyoung not around you’ve got this.” Bambam smiled wide and Mark was thankful that his friend knew how to talk him out of a stupid little anxiety fueled meltdown. 

“Plus Hyung, it’s your anniversary isn’t it? Like this is a big one right?”” Yugyeom started to change his clothes, getting ready for them to leave.

“Bigger I mean it’s been years by now but still. It’s been a full year since Jaebum came around, a full year with no word from the agency, like… it feels as if we can breathe.” Mark smiled at the thought, because there were no lingering doubts behind it. He truly believed they were free from everything.

“Good! Then we can all totally celebrate when you guys get back!” Yugyeom smiled wide, groaning when Bambam smacked him upside the back of the head.

“Oh, so he’s taking me somewhere???” Mark smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at the thought. 

“No he is taking you nowhere, you two are going to do the concert and then come back here and have annoyingly loud sex until you both pass out.. Like always.” Bambam grinned, not caring that it earned him a smack to the back of the head from Mark. He simply blew a kiss at the other before Mark turned to leave. 

He was anxious now, knowing that Jinyoung had plans outside of the dorm. Not that he had issues with them staying away anymore. He got over that quickly knowing that it was just a fact of life with the job, and he knew that if Jinyoung left he would be leaving with him. He was anxious because Jinyoung doing something this big meant he had big news. This was always his way of breaking it to Mark. Some big declaration about getting a movie role, becoming the host of an award show, it always tied in to whisking Mark away for a day or two. He wanted to prepare something big in honor of whatever Jinyoung accomplished, but he couldn’t think of any jobs he had been going for. 

Trying not to dwell any longer Mark left with the boys once they were all ready. Piling into two cars they were lead to the concert hall where their fan meeting would be. It had been a while since Mark got up on stage, and it being a big milestone for the band meant the audience would be huge. His body was thrumming with energy when they got to the venue, looking up at the size of it was unreal. To think how far they’ve came since their start years ago, back when he first joined and Jinyoung was teaching him the ropes. 

They were quickly lead inside, pumped through hair and makeup like normal. Mark got dressed last since he took the longest to eat. Looking up when Jinyoung rushed inside from his reading. Mark gave him a small kiss before letting makeup do their thing with him, now that he was back Mark’s curiosity was getting the best of him. He was itching to ask Jinyoung how everything had went just to find out what his big news was. Mark walked up once he was finished getting dressed, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and smiling into the live cam Bambam had started. He waved to the fans before pulling Jinyoung away. He ignored Bambam yelling about how they were going to play kissy before the concert. 

“Soo how did it go?” Mark beamed, stopping once they were in the hallway. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow and put his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall. 

“It was average. Things should be set to film in a week or two. They want me for one week a month for the next 3 months.” Jinyoung shrugged, so far acting very calm. It was making Mark even more crazy. 

“No other big news?? Come on you always have a way to surprise me.” Mark frowned, moving to pull Jinyoung's hands from his pocket wanting to hold them. 

“You said I could be in charge this anniversary, you just have to wait and see.” Jinyoung smirked, moving to pet into Marks styled hair before fixing it for him. 

“Youuuu! Fine. I will be good for the concert but I can’t wait. I’m excited to see what you have planned. Bambam seems to think you’ve outdone yourself.” Mark chewed his lip and Jinyoung just let out a laugh. 

“Maybe I have beautiful boy, but you deserve it. Let's go, I think they are looking for us.” Jinyoung pulled Mark towards the boys, rushing inside to get his phone before they were lead to the waiting area. 

They could hear the thousands of girls chanting for them, the music blaring overhead. The lights going crazy. Taking their spots Mark and Jinyoung gave their final pecks before the show began. Rushing out to sing, to dance, to really put on a good show for everyone that came out to visit. Mark felt so alive, so happy, egging the fans on every time he would touch Jinyoung or they would sing to each other. Mark liked that their fans applauded their domestic behavior rather than turned a nose at it. He would get hyped up and feed off of their energy.

Towards the end of the concert Jinyoung went to talk to the fans, asking them if they had a good time, thanking them for their support. Mark smiled lovingly at him leaning against Jaebum while Jinyoung spoke, regardless of how many people were in the room Jinyoung seemed to be the only one Mark could see in that moment. All eyes in the theater were on his boyfriend. As they should be. Jinyoung really knew how to command control of an audience. Mark turned to walk around the stage while Jinyoung kept talking. He waved to some fans close to the stage, the bracelet he bought in Thailand came untangled from his other bracelets and fell to the floor. Mark frowned at the sight, bending to pick it up. Turning around he felt a hand grab his own, about to hold up the bracelet to whoever had walked up to him. Raising an eyebrow Mark turned to see Jinyoung wearing one of their masks, this one was white which was weird. He only ever wore the black one. 

“What are you doing?” Mark said into the mic and laughed, showing Jinyoung the bracelet before he made a big display of ripping the white mask off his face. He hated when Jinyoung wore the mask’s when he didn’t have to, it triggered memories of their first days together. They weren’t bad memories,but Jinyoung’s face should always be seen. Always.

With the fabric in hand Mark smiled, looking down at the mask clutched in his fingers he noticed writing on it, turning the mask over his eyes went wide at the sight, looking around confused. The girls in the crowd started screaming louder than ever as the big screen shows Jinyoung down on one knee by mark. Mark clutched the mask to his face, eyes focused on his boyfriend who was digging through his pocket before he pulled out a small velvet pouch. Of course, that’s how Mark didn’t notice. There was no odd bulge in his pants pockets.

“Mark. Happy Anniversary beautiful boy. You and I have done almost everything together over the last few years. I know that our start wasn’t very traditional, but we defied all of the odds and have made everything work. Even when we felt the world was against us, your love for me was all the strength I ever needed. Mark you’re my other half, my light, my sunshine. I need you to be with me for the rest of this life and the next. Will you marry me?” Jinyoung pulled the ring out of the bag and held it up for Mark. 

Mark moved his hand up to wipe his eyes, he had tried so hard not to cry but everything Jinyoung said moved him to a point where he was weak. He saw the ring and let out another sob before he nodded his head furiously. Jackson ran over screaming and held his mic up to Mark’s mouth.

“THEY DIDN’T HEAR YOU.” He jumped up and down excitedly.

“Yes Nyoungie, I will marry you.” Mark smiled even more as Jackson pretended to scream again and faint. The other boys started to jump up and down excitedly as Jinyoung slid the ring onto Mark’s finger and got up quickly.

Mark jumped up into his arms, wrapping his own around Jinyoung’s neck as he pressed their lips tightly together. A sea of support came from the fans around them as Mark and Jinyoung silently celebrated their engagement for the whole world to see basically. Jinyoung spun Mark around several times before he set him back down, his arms staying wrapped around him as Mark kept crying. Pushing his face into Jinyoung’s neck to hide his tears. Jinyoung laughed and held out his hand for one of their sweat towels, covering Mark’s head with it so he had some privacy.

“I love you my fiance.” Jinyoung kissed all over his face, letting Mark take however long he needed to recover.

“Is this why Bambam said he would see us when we got back?” Mark whimpered and looked up to Jinyoung who smiled even more.

“Oh so he told you that? Can’t keep a secret that one. No wonder you were asking questions before we started.” Jinyoung let out a laugh and moved to make sure Mark was okay.

“Hey he didn’t tell me where we’re going, he just told me that he wanted to do something when we got back. Also he knows how I get when you surprise me with trips away!” Mark teased, poking Jinyoung’s side before moving to take his hand in his own. Jinyoung brought their hands up to his lips and kissed at Mark’s ring. Looking down when his own bracelet fell off and landed on the floor by where they were standing.

“What did you wish for??” Mark beamed, holding his up in his hands.

“That you would say yes! What did you wish?” Jinyoung laughed, bending to pick his bracelet up.

“That you would ask so I could.” Mark beamed back, walking to the center of the stage with Jinyoung still hand in hand.

“I’m glad you waited for me, beautiful boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first markjin story, thank you so much for making this as big as it was! i love you all so so much. if you have any fic ideas that you want me to write/general comments/want an epilogue [just let me know!](https://twitter.com/daddyafmarkjin) again i love you all so much, thank you for loving this story.


End file.
